My Life as a Ninja
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: A young girl goes through betrayal, love, and scheming. With the Akatsuki rising and her duty on the line, can she make the right decision. However, that isn't her only problem, she posses a demon, two commonly know Kekkai Genkai and an enemy. Mary Sue!
1. Chapter 1

I walked through Konoha, enjoying the bliss of the breeze through my hair. The bright, warm, afternoon sun was high in the sky in front of me. Not a single cloud was present with it. Training for the day had ended and I was walking away from the Hokage Tower, just receiving my new mission. Suddenly, jarring me from my pure bliss was the sound of a faint rustling in the bushes nearby, a bloodthirsty aura among it.

I took up a defensive position, my senses sharpened. I suspected my brothers at first, for the pranksters loved to pick on their beloved sister. Neji and Sasuke were geniuses, but from the way the aura of this person flowed through my senses made me realize, it wasn't them.

"Come out you baka! I can kill you with one swipe of my hand," I shouted.

The rustling stopped. With a sudden rush of sound, a man jumped from them, kunai raised ready to strike me down. Kunais clashing together, I quickly sidestepped so his weight wouldn't come toward me. Using a quick Suiton jutsu, he ran straight at me. I easily dodged it but was caught in his Donton jutsu. Through quick thinking I was able to free myself with a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. A barrage of kunai from him caused me to be slammed into a building nearby.

I fell to the ground. When his feet came near, I tried to trip him, but he grabbed my hair, and smashed my head into the ground a multitude of times. He then dropped me, where I lay limp. After a minute of so, he tied me up and slung me over his shoulder. His shoulder dug into my stomach.

He walked into the forest and proceeded to tie me to a tree. I slumped over, exhausted from the prior battle. It was now when I had gotten a good look at the kidnapper. He wore a full head mask, allowing only his pure green eyes to show through and a menacing look in them. His arms were covered it stitches most likely from his long experience as a shinobi. His Takigakure headband has a slash. A missing ninja? I relaxed for a bit seeing that he was just sitting there talking to himself.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. My guard was immediately raised when he began rummaging through a sack he had on his hip. He pulled out two onigiris. One he handed to me, the other he took a bite out of. I was about to throw the onigiri away when he interrupted.

"My leader wants you to join us not kill you. Just eat it," the masked man said. At that instant my stomach growled, betraying my mind to just throw it away. I hesitantly took bite after bite of the rice ball. My mind began to swim with thoughts of what could happen to me. My vision began to blur and slowly a numbing sensation crept up my body. My mind fell into a haze after one last thought came to my mind. It had to be a sleeping powder if he hadn't wanted to kill me.

The last thing I saw before my vision went black was him getting up and sprinting off to who knows where.

I awoke to find I was able to feel part of my body again. When I finally gained feeling back in my arms, I felt the ropes bounding me to the tree loosening. Someone was untying me?

"Who are you?" I called out. The person finished untying me and I fell to the ground, not quite having feeling in my legs yet.

"I see you're awake. I'm Mitchell the ANBU taichou," a man said coming up behind me. I turned around and was greeted with a masked face. The wolf mask caught me by surprise. A mop of brown hair stuck out on top of his head.

I tried to stand up after regaining feeling in my legs, but pain overtook my body and I immediately fell to the ground once again.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Mitchell said removing his mask. Sparkling blue eyes overwhelmed my vision. I began healing my body, finding that I had a giant cut on the back of my head.

"I should be alright now that I'm healed," I answered. He helped me up. "I'm Bailey Uchiha Hyuga by the way." I held out my hand, which he shook before heading off.

"We'll be spending the night here. We are four or more miles from the village and from how you fell down just moments ago, we won't be able to make it before sundown in an hour," he explained. I nodded in agreement and used a Katon jutsu to light the wood to start a fire.

"What happened to you before now?" he asked. I told him the story of the kidnapper and me. He seemed amazed, but he kept silent.

"So, how old are you?" I asked the captain who was sitting across from me. He looked away as if embarrassed, the silence broken.

"I'm only 13," he replied, "What about you? How old are you?"

"I'm 12 and at Jounin level," I answered looking into the fire. "I became a Genin at the age of 6 and became a Chunin at 8 and was promoted to Jounin at 11." He stared in awe.

"I became a Genin at 8, a Chunin at 9 and a Jounin at 11. I became an ANBU Black Op at the same time, but I wasn't promoted until Kakashi retired last year," he explained.

"Kakashi-sensei, you sneaky little bastard," I said out loud. Mitchell gave me a questioning look, making me burst into laughter. "Gomen, but Kakashi told me he retired when I became a Chunin, so he lied to me. He's trained me since I was 3 and even when Aoba-sensei was training my team and me."

"So, what mission are you working on?" Mitchell asked.

"I have to locate Orochimaru's lair, but Tsunade has yet to give me a team to go with," I answered.

"Well, what about those brothers you told me about during your story?" he asked. I stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't take Genin on this mission! Are you insane!" I shouted at him. He stared in shock, but said nothing. The fire crackled and danced in front of my pale face. A red glow present on everything near it.

"Well, can I join you, then?" he asked timidly, his eyes slightly downcast. My eyes snapped over to him, slightly brightening. No one had ever offered to help me with a challenge or a mission, not even my siblings, that is, since the death of my dad.

"Sure, but it's up to Tsunade," I answered. We extinguished the fire and lay down on the ground, however when I did so, the ground stuck straight into a giant scratch I couldn't reach on my back. I was forced to lie in an uncomfortable position. I dozed.

I was woken by Mitchell at about 1 in the morning, to take my turn to keep watch. My thoughts swam through my past as he slept. I thought of the night of the Uchiha Massacre and what I saw. The horror retook my memories and by the time it had ended, my Sharingan was activated. I remembered the night I was told my father had died, and I remembered the anger I felt and I remembered the tears I shed. I also remember the Chunin Exams my teammates were at and the smoke bomb that went off, the note that lay on their lifeless bodies. The anger I felt and how I cried for days.

By the time my thoughts ended, the sun was peaking on the horizon. I caught some fish in the creek nearby and gathered more firewood. I got back to the camp and started making the trout. Mitchell ended up waking to the smell of the cooking trout. We ate in silence. We extinguished the flame again and walked in silence back to the village.

The whole trip was quiet and by the time the sun was fully off the east coast horizon behind us, the gate came into view. Three figures began running towards us. Neji swept me up into a hug and then Sasuke came up for his turn to hug me. Hinata was shy, but I was able to sneak a quick one in.

"Guys, this is the ANBU taichou. He helped me get away from the man who attacked me yesterday," I told them.

"Hello Neji and Sasuke. Bailey has told me so much about you. Is this Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress?" Mitchell asked Hinata who flushed a bright crimson as Mitchell shook hands with my brothers.

"Yes, this is my shy older cousin," I said putting an arm around the shy girl. "At least she doesn't faint like when she's around Naruto."

"Bailey-san!" Hinata yelled at me.

"Oh Hina-chan, everyone knows," I said. She fainted. "Take her home Neji." Neji reluctantly slung Hinata onto his back and began the long journey back to the Hyuuga Manor. "That was amusing. Now, come on, we have to see Tsunade." I dragged Mitchell to the tower to meet up with the Hokage.

We knocked on the door and proceeded to enter. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and saw us. Her face ever so slightly brightened.

"Bailey, what brings you here?" she asked. I sat down in the seat in front of her, wincing a bit when it brushed the massive scratch on my back. "Are you hurt? Why aren't you at the hospital if you are?"

"No, I'm not hurt, more or less, but I would like to tell you that at 5pm last night, I was kidnapped. The man wore a mask covering all but his solid green eyes, and there were stitches up his arms. His headband read that he was a missing ninja from Takigakure," I told her.

"Ok then, but why is Mitchell here?" she questioned further.

"I found her tied to a tree on the way back from a mission. I couldn't leave her there to die," Mitchell answered stepping forward.

"Wait, than what happened to the kidnapper?" Shizune asked from the corner of the room. Mitchell shrugging giving her a frown.

"I saw him take off somewhere, before I was completely out, but I was too out of it to know which way he went," I stated. "Also, who will be my teammates for the Oro mission?"

"I've assigned Mitchell, the ANBU taichou, and Shikamaru Nara, Chunin, to accompany Bailey Uchiha Hyuga, Jonin, as she locates Orochimaru's base," Tsunade stated firmly. "Is that all?"

"Hai!"

"Then you may go," she motioned for us to leave. We did. We took our separate ways as he went to most likely check in with the ANBU ninja, while I went to do Taijutsu training with Gai and Lee. Well isn't this going to be fun. NOT.

"Tsunade, what's wrong? You've been acting like this since Bailey-san came in here," Shizune said walking up to her master's desk.

"I just have a feeling that-" she cut herself off as she reached for the Bingo Book next to her. She flipped through the pages. She stopped at one. "Him. That is who attacked her." Shizune peered over to see who. "Kakuzu of Akatsuki."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Bailey, how are you this youthful day?" Gai asked when I arrived at the ninth training grounds.

"Hi Gai, I'm just not feeling safe at the moment, that's all," I answered with a soft sigh.

"Why Bailey? Did something happen to you after our youthful training session yesterday?" Gai asked edging closer to me to place a hand on my shoulder.

"I got kidnapped walking home and I'm afraid it may happen again," I answered looking up to his face. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Bailey, next time you will be youthful enough to take him out," he said as a green dot appeared on the horizon. "Ah, look, Lee is here."

When he arrived, seeing my impassive face, he cringed. Gai explained to him about my kidnapping and to make me feel better he gave me a "youthful" hug.

"YOSH! Now on to the youthful training." Lee said and thus the hell began. For an hour we did nothing but warm ups such as running laps, doing push-ups, sit-ups, and all sorts of torture. Then he taught Lee and me some new Taijutsu moves. He tampered all my flaws I had and that commenced for a good two hours.

Finally, when the training was done, they let me go do whatever I wanted. That is, until my next session. I headed off to Ichiraku Ramen. I arrived to find Naruto, scarffing down his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Hey Teuchi, one bowl of chicken ramen, please," I said seating myself next to the hungry blonde ninja. My ramen came and the stand was once again silent with only the sounds of eating. By the time I had finished, Naruto had down his seventh bowl. He smiled happily, patting his full stomach. I paid for mine and was about to get up to leave when a hand brushed against my shoulder. I tilted my head over to see Naruto giving me his puppy-dog eyes.

"Bailey, I can't afford to pay for all my ramen, can you help?" he said in a completely innocent voice. Oh that voice.

"You're still paying for some," I said giving him enough money to pay for the majority of the meal.

"Arigatou, Bailey!" he answered, paying. He walked out of the stand with me. "So, where are you going now?"

"To kick Shika's ass in shogi, want to come?" I asked glancing side-ways at him. He gave me an excited look, which I took as a hint as yes. Although him shouting "YES!" and jumping up and down, helped me understand what he meant, too.

We arrived to find Shika and Asuma deep into a match of shogi. I held a finger up to my lips, motioning Naruto to be quiet. He nodded and we each took an empty spot around the shogi table. I scanned the board. Shika had Asuma beat and could win in one turn. Asuma seemed to be struggling, considering that there was no way he could possibly win. Shika placed a piece down. I smirked.

"Check Mate," Shika said looking up at his sensei. Asuma sat back sighing, beat again.

"I challenge you, Shikamaru Nara, in shogi, to a battle of the most youthful!" I proclaimed standing up.

"You've been hanging around Gai and Lee this morning, haven't you?" Shika sighed. I nodded and looked around sheepishly. I sat down in the seat Asuma had moved from. He now occupied mine.

The match began. Moving piece by piece, we attempted to break the others plan. I smirked, mine was still intact. I had done big, bold moves to get this far and he still hadn't figured it out. His plan, I could tell was in shambles. He made every wise move he could, but my plan was winning. Moving my last piece into place, I smiled victoriously.

"Check Mate!" I said beaming from ear to ear. "That is how a person beats the lazy ass here." Naruto and I gave each other a high-five. Man did it feel good to win. Shika stared at the board surprised. I had beaten him with-

"How in hell did you beat me with a stupid pawn!" he cried. Yep, I had beaten him with a pawn. I smirked at him. "Oh don't give that smirk!" I laughed at him; he always did hate losing in shogi. We continued to play for several hours. I beat Asuma in every game and Shikamaru beat me in our rematch.

"Hey, Shika, you know that you're going to be my teammate in my Orochimaru mission," I said to the lazy ass. Naruto had left part way into my shogi game with Asuma.

"Troublesome, who's our other teammate?" he asked sitting up from watching the clouds.

"The ANBU taichou, going by the name Mitchell," I said. Knowing that the lie would work on the lazy ass that didn't care.

"Great, I'm the weakest on the team, what a joy!" he proclaimed throwing his arms in the air. I laughed at his answer. I waved goodbye to him. Be prepared Kakashi Hatake.

I arrived to see Kakashi sitting in a tree on the outside of the training grounds. He sighed, closed his book, and jumped down from the tree. I walked over and gave him a hug. He was never late to our training sessions.

"I heard about the kidnapping," he said hugging me closer to him, putting a light kiss on my head through his mask. "I won't let that happen again. I promise you." I looked at him and smiled. "Now let's get down to business here. Let me hear that voice." I sang him a quick song with the jutsu enabling my voice to be deadly and to blow the eardrums. Although, I sang it at a low frequency just as Kakashi-sensei had taught me to.

The training continued until dusk, when Neji stopped by to pick me up, just like what a normal brother would do. However the bad thing is was that he came right in the middle of the sparring match between Kakashi and me. I jumped into the air, dropped my foot to get a hard kick into his shoulder. The match ended there. Neji walked over, bowed to Kakashi and began walking away for me to follow.

"See you tomorrow Kakashi!" I shouted giving him a wave goodbye, then sprinted off to catch up with Neji-nii-san. "Why must you always come and get me Neji-nii?"

"Because I'm your brother, and it's getting dark," he answered.

"Yet, you still treat me like a child! There is only a two year difference between us and I'm stronger than you!" I protested. He looked at me. I froze, though not from him. Someone was coming. I moved him into the bushes nearby, masking Neji and my own chakra. A man walked past, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He was cursing to himself; his silver hair was gelled back. We didn't come out until he was a good ten minutes away.

"Who was that?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, but he didn't give me a good feeling," I answered. We finished our walk to the Hyuga mansion in silence. I went straight to bed. Too much had happened today.

My mind was black. Clouds began to appear as it looked as if I were watching with my Byakugan. A man with evil chakra rushed into view. My vision then moved where I watched a little girl with flowing black hair leap up and begin running towards the Uchiha compound. Tears flowed down her eyes as she took off. A Hyuga man rushed out of the building calling her name, trying to get her to stop. She paid him no heed as she kept running, her tiny legs moving fast, even faster than the grown man running after her. She had made a huge distance between them when she arrived.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" the girl yelled looking around. Bodies littered the streets of the compound. She ran to a house towards the end of the street. She rushed through the rooms, tears still flowing down her eyes. She stopped in one room, the bodies of a man and his wife lay in the middle of the room. The girl rushed to their side trying to find a pulse. The wife's eyes slowly opened.

"Be a good girl, my baby," she said and then lay motionless on the ground.

"Okaa-san!" the girl cried harder.

"Oh do you miss your mommy?" a man said stepping out of the shadows towards her, his eyes containing the Sharingan. The girl stood and bolted from the room. However, he caught her as she ran. Pulling his sword from his back he swung it at her.

At the other side of the compound, a boy was running from the same house, and was soon knocked out by his older brother. A scream echoed toward him. The older brother's eyes widened and he muttered a name, and he took off running toward where the little girl was. He came to the scene to see a man over the girl.

"You promised me that neither one of them would be hurt!" the brother yelled angrily. The older man looked at him with pity.

"Well, then I lied," he said. He darted off whispering something to the brother as he ran past. The older brother darted over to the girl and tried to heal her as best he could before he felt someone approaching. He ran off, tears streaming down his face as he ran.

The Hyuga man ran up. He grabbed the girl and carried her, retrieving the little boy and running toward the Konoha Hospital. When there, the nurses rushed in and grabbed both kids as he began to pace in the waiting room.

The nurses whispered amongst themselves an hour later, when treatment was done.

"I hear, those two are the only ones that survived the massacre," a nurse said.

"Yeah, plus it was their brother who killed the others," another nurse said.

"I can't believe he attacked his sister like that, too," the first said, "She is going to have that scar for life now! Poor girl."

I awoke with a start at that moment. My face and neck was coved in cold sweat. Neji was by my side, a worried look on his face. I looked at the clock and saw it said it was only one in the morning. I got up and retrieved a glass of water with Neji trailing behind me still with that worried look. I sat down at a table and Neji sat down next to me.

"I had that dream again," I explained.

"That's the third time this year!" Neji proclaimed. I nodded and we just sat in silence. We ended up going back to bed without another word being spoken.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke before my alarm clock, yet again. Why do I always do that? I don't know. Anyway, I got up and got in the shower. When I was done, I quickly got dressed in black shorts and a purple shirt with the Hyuuga symbol on the front and an Uchiha symbol on the back. I slipped on my black shinobi sandals, grabbed an apple, and was out the door. I ate the apple as I ran. My flowing black hair, still wet, chased after me as I ran, quickly munching on the apple.

I arrived at the training grounds just a bit before Kakashi and Asuma got there. I was training with them today. We worked on chakra manipulation in weapons and then my speed. They made me run in water, so my running on land would get faster, and they gave me leg weights part way into the exercise. I improved rapidly. Speed and chakra manipulation were gaining experience at a more rapid pace than any Jounin that is.

After training, I began to walk to the Hokage Tower to ask for training assistance from Tsunade. Everything was peaceful until a presence of someone was walking straight behind me. In two seconds flat, I had a kunai pressed to his neck and then realize it was Mitchell behind me. I put the kunai back and stared at him sternly. He gave a smile in response.

"What are you doing, following me?" I asked.

"I need to speak to Hokage-sama as well," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and continued down the main road toward the tower. I entered the tower with Mitchell at my heels. Gaining entrance, we stood before Tsunade in her office.

"What can I do for you two?" Tsunade asked looking up from her paperwork. I smiled at her as Mitchell motioned me to go first.

"I wish to ask you if you would like to join me with my training. I asked.

"I'd be happy to join you. In two hours or so?" she asked. I nodded and Mitchell stepped forward.

"Tsunade-sama, I want to know who will lead the ANBU mission tomorrow." Mitchell said.

"Any suggestions?" she asked putting her head on her hand, looking bored.

"I think Dog will be best suited for the job," Mitchell answered.

"Then so be it. Dog will lead the mission," Tsunade answered. "Now get out of here." We bowed and took our leave.

"Would you like to train before my training with Tsunade?" I asked. "We can even get Shika so our group can get some teamwork in." He gave me a questioning look. "Shika is Shikamaru. I call him that or Pineapple Head."

"Ok, why Pineapple Head?" he asked as we continued down the road.

"Oh, you'll see," I said side glancing toward. We walked toward a gated fencing where a Hyuga stood guard. I bowed toward the man and gave him a hug before he allowed us entrance.

"You live here?" Mitchell asked looking up toward the Hyuga Manor. I nodded and had him follow me to my brother's room. I knocked on the door and Neji answered it,

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you again?" I asked when I saw his sleepy eyes and messy hair. It was only 9-o-clock. He nodded. "I'm sorry again, but I'll be training with Shika and Mitchell until training with Tsunade in two hours." He nodded and I gave him a hug before leaving.

"Why did you have to tell Neji where you were going?" Mitchell asked.

"He's very overprotective," I stated normally. We walked down the road toward the Nara compound. A deer moved in front of us. She allowed me to scratch behind her ears. "That was Nikomi. She always comes over when I come to play shogi with Shika." Mitchell nodded in understanding. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Bailey? Are you here for Shikamaru again?" a woman asked when she opened the door.

"It's troublesome, but yes I am Yoshino-san," I answered. We started laughing. It was always fun to make fun of Shika.

"Mom, who are you talking to?" Shika asked coming toward her still in his pajama pants.

"Hey Shika! We were going to train. Do you want to come?" I asked. He shrugged but his mom began egging him to go and "hang out with his friends." He got dressed and began following us toward a random training ground.

After training with them that consisted of only teamwork, I left to train with Tsunade. Let me tell you one thing. It was BORING. I was actually glad to get away from those two. I stopped at a local dango shop and got one to tie me over before my dinner. With the stop it took about a half hour to get to the clearing.

I arrived at the clearing to find Tsunade talking to Kakashi-sensei. They were whispering so I could barely make put what they were saying. They would take glances at me as they talked.

"She's ready to know," Kakashi said at least from what I could make out. I walked up as he disappeared.

"What am I ready to hear?" I asked as I faced Tsunade. She looked down frustrated and motioned me to sit with her under a tree. I did what I was told.

"Bailey, you have a very powerful beast inside you," she started. I stared at her questioningly. "You are the Jinchuuriki of the Junibi no Ookami." I stared at her in shock. An overwhelming pain suddenly rushed through my whole body. I screamed out and began clutching my head in agony. What was it? What was it from? I screamed again and my vision began to blur. I didn't know I had lost consciousness but I had.

I saw nothing but black when I woke the first day. My vision blurred and a hospital room came into view. I realized it was my room but also that I was not alone. A man in a cloak was standing in the corner of the room. He was just standing there, wait I think he just shook his head. Yes, he did, wait now he's looking at me. Act asleep! Act asleep!

"I know you're awake," he stated. My heart began beating faster and right before the alarm was about to go off, he unplugged the monitor.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I called out to him.

"You will say nothing until you are told to! Do you understand?" he said holding a katana to my neck. He removed it and I nodded my understanding. "I want you to know something about what will happen to you in the early future." He nodded for me to speak if wanted.

"How do you know this?" I asked. He silenced me, not liking my choice in words.

"You will be given a curse," he said. I stared at him in shock. "I know because I saw it." He held out his hand. "You're the first person to be given a curse in 4 years and I wanted to meet the unlucky owner of such a curse. My arm will burn when you get it. Keep that in mind." I stared at him again. He motioned for me to speak again.

"Who are you?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. Apparently he liked the question.

"I'm Hansuke of the Fortune. Sayonara," he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time I awoke there were people all around me. Wait, they are starting to look familiar. It's Sasuke, Neji, and Mitchell. Only three people? That's the entire "welcome back to consciousness" group. Oh looks like Kakashi just came in the window. That's probably why they haven't noticed me yet. Wait, they're looking at my again. Act dead, act dead, dang it they spotted me.

"Bailey?" Kakashi called from his perch on the windowsill. I looked up and gave him a weak smile. That was all I could muster. He hopped off his perch and moved to my bedside.

"How do I look?" I joked. Kakashi made a gagging motion. I ended up lightly hitting him like I always did in our joke. "So what happened and why do I feel so weak?" I looked at them waiting for an answer. No one said a word.

"Bailey, you've been unconscious for two weeks," Kakashi said putting a comforting hand on my knee. I stared at them in shock. I was out for two weeks? This can't be possible. I looked at them for more answers. ``

"Bailey, do you remember what Tsunade told you before you blacked out?" Neji asked from the other side of the room. I nodded. "Well that was what got to you." I looked to him confused. What did he mean by got to me?

"It got to nine tails before Tsunade and I was able to stop it," Mitchell said. He had to fight it? "Tsunade was starting to struggle so I stepped in and helped. We would have lost of our Hokage if I hadn't helped."

"Gomenasai, I didn't want that to happen," I started looking down at my hands.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. No one knew this would happen. Plus, there were no casualties," Mitchell explained.

"Wait, what about the mission?" I asked looking at him.

"It was postponed until you are fully healed," he explained.

"So in like two days then," Kakashi stated. I laughed. No matter how much I get hurt, I'll recover within a week. I broke my ribs during last years Jonin Examinations and it healed in five days. I still don't know how but it's pretty cool.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked looking at them.

"Tonight, I believe," Kakashi stated. The others left but before Kakashi could leave, I motioned him over. "What?"

"Do you know of a Hansuke of the Fortune?" I asked him. He stared at me in horror. I looked up at him with tears forming in my eyes. "He said that soon I would be given a curse. One that he said was terrible and wicked." Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes. Kakashi came up and pulled me into an embrace. "What do I do?"

"You have to prevent it from happening. You must be strong. Did he tell you any specifics of the curse?" Kakashi asked with his head atop of mine.

"He said his arm will burn, but that's it," I answered as my tears dried.

"I'll look into that. Now go to sleep. You've been through a lot," he kissed my forehead.

"Arigatou Otou-san," I said about to doze. He stopped and looked at me, but smiled.

"Your dad always was kind of jealous of me," he stated and I dozed as he closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here Kashi?" Iruka asked as Kakashi stepped into the waiting room.

"Checking up on Bailey," Kakashi said sitting next to Iruka.

"Again?"

"Well, she's like a daughter to me, Ruka! I have to be there for her. Plus, she just called me Otou-san," he said as a tear formed in his visible eye. He leaned into Iruka as the Chunin hugged him in a comforting way. "What are you doing here Ruka?"

"I came to make sure one of my students is ok. Poor kid split his chest open falling out of a tree." Both laughed. Who would have thought that these two could get along as well as they did? Two people from opposite end of the ninja field.

Tsunade released me from the hospital the next morning, telling me that the next day we would start out on the mission. I strolled down the main street, but I felt Mitchell's presence behind me again. He was farther back so I pretended not to notice him. He followed me everywhere, into the flower shop and into the weapon shop.

He was still following me when I got to the training grounds. Neji was meditating on the ground, but opened his eyes and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did as I was told. We meditated in silence for a good ten minutes.

"You will not be training," he stated calmly.

"Why nii-san?" I whined.

"You will get hurt and the wolf will come out again," he answered.

"But, Neji it was only once. This is what I mean when I tell you that you are treating me like a child," I shouted. I stood up and stormed off. I ended up stopping at the local BBQ restaurant that Choji went to regularly.

I spotted Choji in the normal corner with stacks of empty meat trays. He was alone, so I thought I'd join him. I sat across from him, trying to fake a smile, but failed when I saw Neji walk by the window.

"Bailey, what's wrong?" Choji asked putting four slices of meat in his mouth at once.

"Neji is treating me like a child. He refuses to let me train and when I do, he picks me up before dark," I answered slumping over in the booth. Choji began speaking but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. "Can you say that again?" He swallowed.

"I said why does he do that? When did this start?" he said again and stuffed his face. I sighed and thought back. He first started doing that when I became a Jonin.

"I don't know why, but it started just before the Jonin Exams," I answered and he nodded in understanding. I gave him a questioning look. He finished chewing again.

"I think he's just being way too overprotective. Oh, you can have one if you want," he offered as he began grilling more. When one was done, I was about to eat it when someone snatched it out of my hand. I looked over to see Sasuke cooling it. I glared at him as he handed it back to me. I bit it off his hand taking part of his hand with it. He quickly brought his hand back, but left.

"He's been doing that since I left the hospital," I stated. Choji shrugged and I saw Hiashi enter the restaurant. I thanked Choji for his friendliness and bowed to Hiashi and as we were walking away I winked at him. I left money for Choji's meal at the counter.

"Hiashi?" I asked him as we walked to the compound. He looked over at me for me to continue. "Why do you think that Neji, Sasuke and Mitchell are treating me like I'm made of glass?"

"Well, your brothers are probably just scared that they might lose their little sister like they lost the others and I think that Mitchell has a crush," he answered.

"EW! GROSS!" I squealed with a retarded grossed-out face on. Hiashi began to laugh at my antics. I smiled up at him. "Hey Hiashi, what did Kakashi mean when he said that Otou-san was always kind of jealous of him?" I peered up at him as he sighed.

"Remember when you were three when the Uchihas were killed and how you began to hang out with Kakashi more than your dad?" he asked staring down at me. I nodded. "Well Hizashi always wanted to hang out with you like that even though he only knew about it for a year. I remember the proud look on his face when he heard you mastered the Byakugan. Why did you start training with Kakashi anyway?" I felt happy to know my dad was proud of me because he was on a mission when I had actually graduated.

"I started training with him because Otou-san was always busy with Neji having no time for me," I answered. "When I'd ask him to train me, he would say I wasn't ready, yet that was when the started training my nii-san." Hiashi nodded his head in understanding.

"If only Hinata was more like you," he muttered under his breath. I glared at my Ojii-san. How dare he insult Hina-chan!

"Why would you insult her like that Oji-san? Hina-chan just needs to be taught differently," I yelled at him. The only time I referred to him as 'Oji-san' he would know I was mad.

"What do you mean by differently?" he asked.

"She doesn't have Donton chakra, making it hard for her to control Jyuken. She has Suiton chakra so she has to put more of a curve to the movements," I answered. He nodded and we reached the house. "Can I train here with you? I'd like to improve my Jyuken." He nodded and sent me off to change into the Hyuga training outfit. I wore knee length black ninja pants and a short sleeved black V-neck shirt with fishnets underneath. It was standard Hyuga wear though it came in various colors.

Hiashi came out later in a robe/kimono thing and we began sparring. We were only allowed to use the Hyuga Taijutsu style. After a half hour of constant battle where none of us gained ground, I slowly began to beat him. Being younger than him gave me more stamina, so as long as this match carried on I'd be fine. Hiashi slowed more and I saw Neji enter the house from the corner of my eye. I had to end this quickly. I pushed more chakra into my hand and when an opening came I slammed it into the main chakra network in his right leg or his power leg. He gasped in surprise and began to fall. I caught him before he hit the floor.

Neji saw the last part and rushed in to help me carry Hiashi over to a bench. When we got there I began to reopen the chakra points. I did the same for myself while Neji got us towels to wipe away any sweat. He came back and glared at me. I glared right on back.

"I thought I told you not to train, Imouto," he said clearly angry as you can see from the glare.

"I heard you right, but who said I was going to listen to you Genin," I answered back. I pissed him off even more calling him by from his ranking. I smirked triumphantly when he didn't reply. Instead he decided to tackle when I did that. Hiashi watched in amazement as Neji threw himself straight at me. I fell backwards off the chair and he landed on top of me. He tried to throw a punch at my head but I used my legs to throw myself atop of him. I grabbed his hands and brought them behind his head, pinning him stomach down on the ground. "Don't mess with me nii-san," I warned. I got off him and walked back to my chair next to Hiashi.

"My apologies for my incompetence Hiashi-sama," Neji bowed to his uncle and fled the training ground as quickly as possible. I watched him run with a saddened expression on my pale face.

"I feel so bad for him. He tries so hard everyday and then he just gets embarrassed like that," I said. I bowed in respect and left to find Neji. I followed the wall to the east wing of the house where the branch family lived. I knocked on the door next to mine waiting for Neji to open his door.

"Go away!" I heard from behind the door. He was upset for sure.

"Neji let me come in. Please?" I called from behind it. The door opened and I looked up into his teary eyes. I reached over and gave him a hug as he cried.

"Why do I always make a fool of myself," he sobbed into the hug. I rubbed my older brothers back to calm him down.

"Who says you make a fool of yourself?" I asked. He looked at me in shock as tears still rolled down his cheek from his eyes. "I want to know who."

"I think I always make a fool of myself," he stammered through his sniffles.

"Well you don't. What happened just now was common sibling rivalry," I told him.

"But I make a fool of myself in front of Tenten and I don't know why!" he proclaimed going over to his bed and sitting down.

"It's because you love her smart one. I noticed how you two always have each others back and how if she got hurt panic would rise in your eyes," I stated and he looked at me in shock. I could tell he was about to object it but I was quicker and cut him off. "Neji, I'm a Jonin. I learned to read even the slightest action."

"Do you think I might actually love her?" he asked his tears now gone.

"That's for your heart to decide," I said and took my leave. Now there is one thing both Neji and I thought at the same time that made us siblings: "Wow she/I sounded like one of those people from Hiashi's soap operas."


	5. Chapter 5

I was able to sleep through the night without having a nightmare for once. I was actually more refreshed than normal. I showered and dressed in knee-length pants and a blue V-neck elbow-length shirt with fishnets underneath. I made sure my necklace was firmly around my neck. I walked off to a breakfast shop and got a breakfast sandwich along with a carton of milk, before landing on the roof top of Mitchell's apartment building. When I got there Mitchell was coming up the stairs and Shikamaru was either watching the clouds or asleep.

I stood over him, waiting for him to finally wake up. Eventually his eyes opened and he was welcomed to the world by my face. He shot up trying to run away and I had to grab the back of shirt to stop him from escaping. I sat down, letting my feet hang over the edge of the building. I slowly ate my sandwich as I watched the end of the sunset. Shika sat on one side of me and Mitchell claimed his place on my other side.

"Ok so when are we going to leave," Mitchell and I said in unison. Shika stared at us as if we shared the same body, which would be creepy.

"Are you two dating or something?" he asked still staring. My eye twitched as I stared back at him. I slowly got up, not waiting to see his scared face. I cracked my knuckles as he slowly backed up. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt again and I literally dragged him to the edge of the building. He began screaming like a little girl.

"Now take that back right now or I drop you," I said.

"So you openly admit you like him?"

"Oops, my hand's slipping." I stated looking at the frightened Chunin.

"Ok, I take it back, I take it back," he answered quickly. I put him back down and we sat back down on the edge. "But do you really like him then?" Shika asked looking at me again. My heart began to ache.

"He's just a friend," I said. My heart ached once again. It only does that when I think about a loved-one I lost. We discussed when we would depart and settled on 8-o-clock considering it was already 7. I walked back to my house to grab my mission bag when I found two letters taped to the door. One was from Neji telling me he had a mission and would be back in three days and Sasuke had a mission and would be back tomorrow. The second wasn't signed and the contents of the letter horrified me. It read:

Dear Bailey,

I want you to join us, even if I have to drag you away myself. I will come and get you in exactly a week. If you are on a mission, I will track you down and find you. Have a good day!

I reread the letter several times before running off to meet up with my team. Who was this and what did they want with me?

I met them at the gate. I had placed the notes in my backpack. Mitchell gave me a glance silently asking me if something was up. I smiled back reassuringly but I could tell he was still skeptic. We took off from the north gate to scan the forest. Twenty meters from the gate, we separated. I continued north. Mitchell went west and Shikamaru went east. At noon we would meet at a specific spot just at the border of fire country.

Noon arrived and I dropped down onto a branch in a tree by the clearing where we were supposed to meet. I was first one there apparently. At that moment Mitchell and Shika both jumped into the clearing, colliding as they did so. I fell off the tree from laughing at them.

"That was brilliant!" I yelled between breaths. We ate our lunch and I allowed Shika to take a nap.

"Hey Bailey?" I looked over at Mitchell. "Did you really mean that, you know, what you said on the roof?"

"Why do you like me or something?" I asked. I would finally get the truth. "Well?" He nodded shyly. I walked up to him and sat by him. "I'm not ready to date ok? It's still hard for me." I got up and sprinted away, blinking away tears.

"What was that all about?" Mitchell asked himself when I was out of earshot.

"You don't know about Satoru do you?" Shika asked. He shook his head. "Satoru was her boyfriend before he was killed during his Chunin Exam. They were partners when he died. That's what her necklace means. BAS means Bailey and Satoru. He gave it to her."

I sat in a tree as I remembered that day four years ago. The sky was flawless and it was the last fight in the third exam of my teammate's second Chunin Exam. The proctor held up his hand to signal them to start. Satoru and Taimu, my other teammate, took off at each other and a smoke bomb was let off. The stadium was silent as we waited for the smoke to clear. Something had told me to run to the railing. Two screams pierced the sky and I took that as my time to jump in, the smoke quickly clearing. I landed and ran up to them with Kakashi and Aoba by my sides. I stopped as their bodies came into view. Both were killed by a cut to their throats. A note lay on them.

This is what happens when you get to close to someone.

I couldn't help but run away from them.

I slowly walked back to the guys and I silently gave them order to head out again. We searched for two days before finally finding the base. Part one of our mission was complete. Part two is to see if they've abandoned it yet. I approached the place cautiously. I motioned for them to come up by me. When they did, I moved toward the opening.

"What are you doing here?" I whirled around and found myself facing Sasuke. My eyes widen when I saw his backpack. I moved up to him and when I was about to say something back, immense pain shot through my head and everything instantly went back.

(Sasuke's POV)

Her eyes widen and she slumped over holding her head. I picked her up and she began to scream. Sound ninja were instantly upon us. They saw me and recoiled. Shika and Mitchell were on the alert and were ready to strike. Suddenly, the men parted. Orochimaru walked up.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, it seems you came to join me. Why did you bring them?" he said staring at the others before resting his eyes on Bailey. She let out a scream again.

"I didn't bring them. They came here on there own. Right now nothing matters but her," I said motioning to Bailey still in my arms.

"Let me see what we can do, but Sasuke they will have to stay only in her room only while I discuss things with you," he answered and I nodded. He led us through the base to a room where Kabuto was in. "Stabilize her Kabuto." He nodded and took Bailey from my arms and Orochimaru led me into a sitting room.

"What is it?" I demanded sitting in a chair.

"Who is she to you?" he said looking me straight in my eyes. I stared at him like he was insane.

"She's my sister, and I will be going back to Konoha for a week before I come back. I need to know she is alright before I leave," I answered the snake lord. He nodded and allowed me to go back into the room where Kabuto had her stabilized.

I found her backpack in the corner and began to rummage through her belongings. T-shirt, scroll, extra kunai pouch, bra, gross and I shivered. Wait what is this? I pulled out a note and read through it. Oh it was just from Neji. I put that back in and I saw another letter. I read that as well. I'll tell you one thing. It wasn't from Neji.

"Guys, do you know who this is from?" I called to them and handed Shikamaru the letter. Both of them read through it and shook their heads. I stared at the letter for while until Orochimaru came in to check her vitals. "Orochimaru, do you know who this came from?" I handed the letter to him and he read through it. An evil smirk crossed his face as he gave the letter back to me.

"It seems Itachi's nightmare is coming true," he said. I growled at that man's name. "It seems the Akatsuki are recruiting again." With that statement said, he left the room. Who are the Akatsuki? What do they want with my sister?


	6. Chapter 6

(My POV)

Light began to peak into my view and I opened my eyes fully. I was met with blinding lights. The next thing that came into view shocked me more than I can describe, so I'll tell you what I did at that moment. Ok I saw Kabuto and instantly my right hand shoots up to punch him, but before I could make contact, a different hand shot out, grabbing the punch. I looked over to find Sasuke.

"Calm down Bailey," he said as I sat up.

"Wow Sasuke, I didn't think she could have so much energy compared to you," Kabuto said smirking. Sasuke instantly glared back with that oh-so-famous Uchiha glare.

"Put that thing away you could kill someone," I said smiling, earning a snort from Mitchell who was in the corner. It made me smile even more. Sasuke stuck his tongue out, his childish side instantly coming out. I stuck mine out and a chuckle came from the door. I was startled so I quickly looked over and saw the Snake Sannin smiling in the door way. He was like a pedophile when he stared at Sasuke.

"Ah, I see the girl has awakened. When do you plan on leaving?" he asked staring at me. I glared at the man.

"I have a name you know, it's Bailey and I would certainly like to leave right now, Hebi," I answered glaring at him with a combination of the Hyuga glare and the Uchiha glare. Sasuke backed away and hid behind the sleeping Shikamaru. Orochimaru stood his ground and glared straight on back. Kabuto stared back and forth to see who would break first. We both cringed at the same time and looked away. He walked out of the room.

"Oh yeah, I beat the snack bastard," I said and got a high-five from Mitchell. I got off the table I was on and made sure I cracked my back twice before I moved to far.

"Before you go, I want to ask if the Akatsuki were sighted in Konoha lately." Kabuto asked.

"I don't know. Wait, how long was I out?" I asked.

"About four days or so, it could be more," Shikamaru mumbled still lying down. Well now he's awake. "Why are asking?"

"I heard that they were looking for a member and of course Naruto," Kabuto answered. I instantly froze was it them who sent the letter, but who exactly were the Akatsuki. Wow I really must be clueless.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked staring at the grey haired man. He nodded and escorted us out the door. We began sprinting towards Konoha. We actually weren't even very far away. Everyone was silent until Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"What do you think you'll do?" I gave him a questioning glance pushing him to go on. "The letter you had that wasn't signed." He tried to explain farther but I stopped and he rammed straight into my back, though the impact didn't make me budge. He got up and we continued sprinting.

"So you went through my stuff?" I questioned glaring at his back.

"Yeah so?" the village came into view at that moment.

"So you just went through my belongings like I was dead?" I yelled at him. He looked back at me as we quickly approached.

"You're not dead though!" he shouted back.

"Than you had no right to go through my stuff," I yelled back. By then we were at the gate and Kotetsu and Izumo were staring at us weirdly.

"Ok, I'm sorry you happy?" he yelled back before stomping away angrily. Kotetsu and Izumo stared after him like they had just been stabbed.

"It's a sign of the apocalypse. Sasuke just apologized," Kotetsu mumbled as we entered the village and moved toward Tsunade's office. I was furious and the villagers took that as the time to clear the streets, but as I walked or stomped down the street, I kind of regretted my snapping at him. I slowed down, letting them catch up to me.

We walked to Tsunade's office in silence. We bowed to her and I stepped forward.

"Tsunade, the location is east 23 miles. We also gathered information during the infiltration. They believe this organization, called Akatsuki, are after Naruto and someone to be their member," I told her with a stern look on her face. Her face angered as she wrote down the location. "I think they'll be moving bases though."

"Mitchell, Shikamaru, out now!" she said. Mitchell was going to protest, but when he saw her stern face; he immediately pushed Shika out the door and scurried out himself. "Bailey, do you know who the Akatsuki are?"

"No, afraid I've never heard anything about them," I answered.

"They are a group of S-rank criminals. All of them are rogue ninja from their villages. Your brother is one of them," she answered. My eyes widened at her comment. Itachi used to visit me every year on my birthday just to check on me.

"Is this from them, then," I asked as I pulled out the letter. I handed it to her. She read through it and saw her begin thinking of something.

"I believe so, but when they do come, join them, don't fight back," she answered. I stared at her in shock. I was going to fight back. "You will join them, and spy for me. You will check up whenever possible."

"What if they kill me?" I started but she interrupted.

"Your brother is among them. If he didn't kill you during the massacre then, he won't kill you now," she answered.

"Then I want to tell you what really happened," I answered. She gave me a questioning look. "After I became a Chunin, I took it upon myself to find out who actually did kill the Uchihas. It was not Itachi. Don't ever think that. The Sandiame let me get access to the all of the Uchiha files. I hid them in a room under my bedroom in the compound for I knew he would never come back. I found one the matched the person that attacked me. I told people it wasn't Itachi, but no one but the Sandiame believed me. The one that matched was supposed to be dead, but it was him."

"Who?" she inquired as she motioned for me to continue.

"Here's the place where I left the files. His name was Uchiha…" I paused to collect myself and I handed her a list of directions. "…Madara." Her eyes widened.

"He is dead. My granddad killed him. If he didn't die, then how is he alive now?" she stood up and began pacing her office. She calmed down and sat back down. "To be sure, guard Naruto until they come. Let no one know about this." I bowed and exited. "Just so you know, he is now pretty much a free man," she yelled as I looked back. I smiled and continued walking.

"Who was that about?" Mitchell asked suddenly popping up in front of me. I pushed past him annoyed.

"None of your business," I replied and headed toward training ground seven. I walked through Konoha slightly at peace. Tenten came up behind me and chose that moment to hug me. I was slightly surprised but when that passed, I hugged her back and we split ways once more.

"Bailey, what are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Kakashi perched on the branch above me. I smiled back and jumped on the branch.

"I came to protect Naruto. The Akatsuki are moving," I whispered to him.

"Naruto, Bailey is here to spend the day with you on orders of Tsunade," he said.

"Tsunade is sick of you dropping into her office at all hours," I told him. "You will stay in my sight until I say otherwise. If you sneak off, I get to personally beat you and trust me that will be most enjoyable." I cracked my knuckles for emphasis. He flinched slightly and tried to hide behind Sasuke.

"Hey Dobe, irritate my sister and you die. Make sure I don't have to beat you to," Sasuke said cracking his knuckles for emphasis as well.

"What's with Uchihas and doing that," he said hiding behind Sakura. I laughed at him and motioned for him to follow me.

"So, I'm guessing you want ramen?" I asked side-glancing toward him. He nodded excitedly and began to bounce up and down. Ichiraku Ramen came into view and I literally had to drag myself in. Ramen was not something I was in the mood for. We sat down and Ayame came over to take our orders. Naruto got Miso Ramen like he always did. I chose to just get a glass of water for now, saying I wasn't really hungry.

"So Bailey, why do you have to guard me?" he asked. I looked at him thinking that he wasn't as dense as he puts off.

"I can't explain, but how would you like to do something to pass the time?" I asked leaning on the table.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked his mouth full of ramen.

"I don't know. How about two sleepovers? Neji can host the one for guys and I can host the one for girls considering our rooms are right next to each other," I said looking at him.

"That would be awesome! I could make fun of Sasuke-teme longer today," he joyfully answered sitting farther up on his stool.

"You just love annoying my brother don't you?" I said to him and he began to nod crazily we he got his third bowl of ramen.


	7. Chapter 7

After we left the ramen stand, we set out to spread the word of the party so, we told Ino about it. The gossip queen would surely get it out to the right people. She does love parties and I bet if we hadn't told her first, she would have killed Naruto.

We arrived at the Hyuga manor and began setting up for the party. That is, after I got permission from Hiashi-sama. I moved the furniture in my room toward the walls. The still large room was able to allow all the girls room to lay down. In the Branch Family living room I found Naruto clearing off the coffee table. I took all the stuff that Naruto had cleared off and put them in other respectable places. He placed glasses with everyone's names on them on it and slid a cooler filled with caffeine filled drinks under it. I went into the kitchen and found Neji ordering pizza.

Hinata ran into the kitchen, seeing as it was an adjoined kitchen with the Main Family. She nearly ran into Neji but turned quickly on the balls of her feet, she evaded the incoming collision. I stared after her in awe as she quickly got a water bottle before darting out again.

"What the hell was that about?" I state once Neji had hung up the phone. He mouthed "Hanabi" to make me understand. I nodded and went back to the living room to make sure Naruto hadn't destroyed anything. Sure enough, he had. Scattered across the floor were many videos and video games.

"Bailey, where are your gaming systems?" he asked. Apparently he had gotten into the games cabinet while trying to find our video game systems. I opened up a drawer on the opposite end of the room. "Oh! Wow, I was way off!" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Give the video game system to Neji to put in his room. I'm going to keep the rest in here considering we girls probably won't play it anyway," I told him. He ran off with the system. Right than, the doorbell rang.

I ran and got it, nearly running into Hinata at the same time. I opened it and found Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. Naruto came out of no where, making Hinata blush and Temari and me laugh, dragging the guys away from us. Right when I was about to shut the door, three more girls appeared into view. I let them in and we led them into my room.

"It's only the guys that need to get here, so you have to answer the door, unless I'm down there," I said knocking on his door. "Shit, I forgot the top hat downstairs. I'll be right back." I walked down the stairs again just as the doorbell rang. "I GOT IT!"

I opened the door to find Shika, Chouji, and Mitchell. Shika wore reindeer footy pajamas with a look on his face saying "Someone, please shoot me now!" Chouji had yet to get in his and Mitchell wore blue pajama pants and a black tank top.

"Nice pajamas Shika!" I mocked. He hit me and pushed past me as he followed Neji up the stairs. I grabbed the top hat and ran back to my room. "Ok girls I got the hat; now let's see what your future is."

Hinata drew from the hat and from what was written on the slip, we predicted her future. The slip said bold on it. We predicted that she would beat Neji until he was in the ER. Tenten's was that she was going to cry during the whole time. Temari's slip said victorious so we predicted that she was going to beat Ino to Shika's heart. Sakura was that she would be heartbroken by Naruto and Ino's was that she would date Chouji, though she protested. Mine was that I was going to betray Sasuke. The whole time they said that I was thinking "Boy how right you are!"

At that moment, Naruto burst into the room and began to laugh at us. I looked to the corner of the room and saw a camera. I grabbed the camera and went into Neji's room and smashed it as he watched. Then the girls followed me into the room and we all turned them into animals.

The List was:

Neji was a bird in a cage

Sasuke was a weasel

Shika was a reindeer like his pajamas

Chouji was a bear

Mitchell was a cat

Lee was normal because he was too innocent

Naruto was a fox

Kiba was a dog

Shino was a ladybug

Gaara was a panda

Kankuro was also a cat

Kiba began to chase Kankuro. Mitchell tried to eat Shino. Gaara just sat there cutely, making me hug him. Neji was crying. Sasuke was trying to kill himself. Shikamaru had that look again on his face. You know the one that says "Someone, please shoot me now. Naruto was laughing at Neji. Chouji was trying to comfort Shika, succeeding to scare the poor deer and made him hide under the bed. All the while, we girls were rolling on the ground laughing. We finally turned them back when Kiba caught Kankuro.

"That was mean!" Neji proclaimed still crying from being in a cage. Lee unsuccessfully tried to comfort him.

"That is what we call revenge," Sakura said giving Ino a high-five.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been spying on us!" surprising enough, Hinata yelled at the boys. Everyone looked at her, making her blush and hide behind me. This made everyone laugh.

We all trekked downstairs and started up the karaoke machine down there. We thus began to humiliate ourselves with our horrible singing. None of us were really bad except Shino, Kiba, Lee and Chouji. Ino screetched a bit on the high notes and some very low ones, but overall she was good. Mitchell could use improvement himself for he couldn't hold notes for very long. In the end of our girls vs. boys karaoke match, it was Hinata and me vs. Neji and Gaara. We all did duets with the other person on our team. Neji and Gaara were awesome. Neji took the higher notes and gave Gaara the lower ones while they sang Linkin Park's song Numb, though the difference was barely anything during the chorus. Hinata and I sang in unison for I Need You to Love Me by Barlow Girl. Our voices blended before it was up to the judges to decide. Actually it was up to everyone else to decide. The winners were me and Hina-chan.

After that, we watched a scary movie while eating pizza. I don't remember the title because it wasn't scary. Hinata and Ino were clinging to the nearest objects. For Ino that was Sakura and for Hinata, it was Naruto. The poor girl fainted. I looked around the room and everyone was accounted for except Mitchell. I looked up and saw Mitchell clinging the ceiling like a scared cat.

"So that's why I turned you into a cat!" I said out loud staring up. Everyone began to laugh and Mitchell brought himself to the ground, blushing in embarrassment. The guys began to play Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii. They played in tournament. Everyone chose there character. It didn't matter if you were the same person as another as long as they were a different color. I was surprised Lee beat Naruto with Peach but Naruto was Ike and didn't know how to use him. Neji ended up beating Lee with Marth. Funny, the girly Japanese man chose the girly German man. The finals were Shino verses Gaara, Dark Pit verses Snake.

Kiba and Ino had crashed before the ending of the tournament and everyone else decided to crash after, except for Mitchell and me. We began pulling pranks. I drew a picture of ramen on Chouji's stomach and we scented it with ramen. We put Ino's hand in cold water and then put the glass in Sakura's hand. Mitchell drew whiskers on Kiba's face and I put Neko ears on his head. I stole Shino's glasses and Mitchell laid Shika's head on Temari's chest. We threw Lee's green spandex jumpsuit into the fireplace for he was wearing normal guys' sleepwear, even if it was green. We left Hina, Neji, and Sasuke alone and did the feather and whipped cream on ourselves, and Kankuro. Gaara was hiding in the courtyard and before I could go to bed, I told him to put a speck of whipped cream on his face before someone woke up so they didn't think it was him.

I woke up by an ear piercing scream. Ino had woken up and now both Sakura and Ino began to start fighting. Sasuke got a picture of Naruto trying to eat Chouji's stomach. However when everyone found out they were pranked, they instantly turned on Neji and Sasuke. No one believed Hina would do it so they cornered my brothers. Mitchell and I started laughing and immediately after, we were cornered.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Hiashi asked entering the room. He saw everyone crowded around me and when they saw him, everyone dispersed. I hugged a few of the girls and they all went upstairs to pack. The guys had tried to destroy one of the rooms but with help from Hiashi and a couple members of the branch family, we were able to stop them and kick them out of the Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Come with me!" a voice demanded from behind me. I spun around with a kunai in hand. I was faced with Itachi. I smiled up at him._

"_So, you were the one that sent that note?" I asked staring up into his onyx eyes. He was at least two feet taller than me._

"_No, that would be him," he motioned to an even larger man behind him, that strangely looked similar to a shark. He was even blue skinned. "I just was the delivery boy." I laughed at his antics. He was smiling goofily at me. "Now come on!"_

"_Can I have a minute to say goodbye and pack up a few things?" I asked. He nodded and gave me instructions on where to meet. I smiled back and the two of them and disappeared. I wrote notes to Neji, Sasuke, and Mitchell. I packed my clothes, my weapons, and a few other belonging, before I left to meet up with Itachi and the strange blue dude._

_I peered into the clearing and saw Itachi sitting in the other guy's lap. The other guy was playing with nii-san's hair. I knew there was a reason why I masked my chakra. I let it flare and Itachi immediately burst out of the blue guy's lap. I walked in laughing._

"_I saw the whole thing," I said in between chuckles. My backpack came off my back and hit me in the head, but still I couldn't stop my laughing._

"_Are you quite done?" Itachi asked as he walked over to me and picked up my backpack. I laughed for a little bit longer until I finally calmed down. "Anything you want to ask before we leave?"_

"_Just who is that?" I motioned over to the shark guy. "And what is he to you?" I stared Itachi straight in the eyes._

"_I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, current boyfriend of Itachi-koi," the blue guy stated proudly. I began to laugh yet again._

"_My nii-san is gay and the uke, even worse. I can't wait to tell Sasuke," I said when I calmed down. I saw Itachi's eyes sadden. "Don't worry; I know he will understand that you didn't do it when he actually meets Madara." I gave him yet another smile. We than began heading north. It must have been the direction to the base. Although before we were too far away, I couldn't help but look back._

_We sprinted for twenty minutes before we came to a bolder that blocked our path. Kisame did a hand seal and slammed his open-palm hands against the rock. Suddenly, the rock turned transparent and allowed us to enter. Before me, sat seven men and a woman._

"_Ah, so this is Miss Bailey Uchiha Hyuga," a man with spiky orange hair and a pierced face said. "I'm the leader, Pein, and this is my partner, Konan." I nodded to them both._

"_It's so nice to have another girl here in the Akatsuki," Konan squealed. She had shoulder length blue hair with an origami rose in it. Only her lip was pierced. _

_I looked around the room and my eyes came to a rest on a pair of arguing males on sofa. One had silver hair slicked back and the other wore a full face mask; his solid green eyes being the only thing visible. I gasped when I realized how familiar they looked. Itachi gave me a look saying "What the heck is wrong with you?"_

"_You tried to kidnap me," I said pointing to the green-eyed guy. "And he was in the leaf village. Neji-nii-san nearly killed me when he heard him mutter my name." I pointed to the pink-eyed man. Said man began to laugh. He ended up falling off the couch and hit his head on the nearest table, but he still kept on laughing. I stared at the man like he had a second head._

"_That's Hidan, immortal, and a lover of any sort of pain or torture. He also is the world's worst potty mouth," Kisame answered my unasked question. I nodded to the shark-man. "The one that kidnapped you is Kakuzu, money lover, and number one cheapskate. He also just wants to kill Hidan, though impossible."_

"_That's Deidara," Itachi motioned to the blonde sitting on the couch that looked strangely feminine. "He's our bomber and has a knack at being whiny. Next to him is his partner Sasori. He's also Akasuna no Sasori and the Red Scorpion. He is a puppet master."_

"_Last, but not least, we have Zetsu and Tobi. Zetsu is our cannibal spy and has split personalities. Tobi is the hyperactive idiot that speaks in third person. I suggest you don't talk to him unless you want to have a long annoying talk," Kisame said._

"_We'll ask you a few questions, and you can ask a few yourselves. Now first question: How many Chunin Exams did you participate in before the one that made you a Chunin and what did you do during it?" Pein asked._

"_My first Chunin Exam was my only Exam I had to take part of, although I was in the first exam for people to cheat off me, but that doesn't count. The first exam was simple. I can't believe some of them where that scared of Ibiki-san. The second exam ended the second day for me. We were waiting to be ambushed for our scroll and during the night and during my watch they attacked. My teammates woke up and we tied them to a tree, succeeding and taking their scroll and we arrived at the Tower the next day." I began. "No preliminary was necessary considering only my team, a Suna team and a Kusa team had made it through. A month later we began the third exam. I beat a Suna ninja easily and them Taimu beat a Kusa ninja and another Suna ninja passed. Satoru-koi beat Taimu and then…" _

"_Wait, Satoru-koi?" Kisame asked. I looked down as tears formed in my eyes. Itachi whispered something in his ear and he quickly shut up. "Continue please?"_

"_I beat the final Suna ninja and Satoru-koi was beaten by the last Kusa ninja. After that I unleashed my improved eye technique on the unsuspecting Kusa ninja. I unleashed my Mangekyou ByakuSharigan. He forfeited the minute he saw it. Both of us became Chunin," I explained. _

"_Wait a second! You awakened your Mangekyou Sharingan?" Itachi practically shouted. I nodded._

"_The night the clan died it awakened. At the time, I was my own best friend and when they died, it was like that part of me had died as well," I replied._

"_Can I, um, see it?" Itachi asked. I nodded again. I activated it, revealing solid red eyes. It was that way because of my Byakugan. He stared in probably eternal shock. "Hn." I smiled, that was a nice compliment._

"_I found out I wouldn't go blind because the Byakugan suspends it," I said._

"_The second is: What are your hobbies?" Pein asked from an arm chair. _

"_Training, singing, writing, and running away from Kakashi when I steal his book," I said and began laughing. Itachi was smirking._

"_What's so fucking funny?" Hidan shouted. It made me laugh harder. Itachi muttered Hn before he began to laugh as well. "Translate Sharkey."_

"_He said that Kakashi looks strange when someone takes his book. He did it once and Kakashi began to hyperventilate after two hours," Kisame explained. "How strange does he look?" I took a mask out of my pack and put it on and began to imitate what Kakashi would look like. That made Deidara and I begin laughing. Itachi calmed down._

"_Third question: What's your dream?" Pein asked again. _

"_To kill the one who destroyed my life," I answered glaring. Itachi gulped and backed behind Pein. "Don't worry nii-san; you are not it." He looked confused. "Hn." I spoke in Uchiha tongue for "I'll explain later."_

"_Favorite song?" Hidan asked._

"_Rain by Creed. At least for now." I answered truthfully. Kakuzu looked over and shock was written in his green orbs._

"_That's Kuzu's favorite song. Oh and Kisame's favorite as well," Hidan said. Kakuzu glared at him for the nickname._

"_The last question is which two of us would you fight?" Pein asked. I surveyed the room._

"_Tobi and Leader-sama," I answered. "Tobi because he is too happy-go-lucky so there has to be a reason why you let him join. Leader-sama because well you're the leader. Plus, I've fought Kakuzu and Itachi before and I like a challenge."_

"_Than your fight with Tobi will commence in a bit. You have a few minutes to prepare," Pein said before he took his leave. I fished out my senbon and made sure they were in my pack. I smirked as I walked into their battle arena. _

"_Begin!" Pein dropped his arm and disappeared. I removed a kunai from my pouch and threw it at them with a bead on the end to burn him. It passed straight through him but the bead exploded catching him in the crossfire. He hadn't expected that so he instantly went on the alert. His speed picked up as he ran toward me. When he got close, I used his momentum to throw myself into the air and drop a kick to his neck and up onto his chin. I used the ground and my hands to fling myself into the air again and tried to get a fire jutsu off, but it pasted right through him again. I flipped back and was able to catch eye contact as I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan. I threw him into a Genjutsu and he shot one back. It was a battle between our mental will._

_I was able to get out of it and slumped over slightly. Tobi fell to the ground and as he was getting up I threw a Suiton jutsu at him. He was down for the count from what it looked like. He suddenly appeared behind me with a kunai to my throat. Pein was about to call it but Itachi put a hand out to stop him. I smirked as I disappeared and reappeared on his head with my Byakugan activated. I hit his chakra points in his arms and legs and sent senbon into a major power point. He crumbled._

"_That's the match. The victor is Bailey," Pein said. I walked over to Tobi and began to reopen his chakra points._

"_Are you Madara Uchiha?" I asked as I knelt by him. He got up and became happy-go-lucky._

"_Tobi is! Tobi is a good boy!" he shouted. His voice deepened and he knelt closer to my ear. "We'll discuss this later." He got up and bounced over to Zetsu to start up some random conversation._

"_Great job, Imouto," Itachi said patting my shoulder. Kisame came over and patted my back._

"_I would have thought you were insane, if I hadn't just seen that," Pein said coming over. "Now you can ask some questions."_

"_Are those two dating?" I motioned to Sasori and Deidara who were exchanging kissy faces. "Plus, they're beginning to freak me out." Pein nodded sadly and the two instantly stopped. "Also, Kisame were you a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist?"_

"_Yep, and I have Samahada to prove it," He pulled out his sword. I smiled. It was sweet!_

"_Hey Bailey-san, don't you think your parents will be worried?" Tobi asked as he bounced over._

"_How should I know? My parents are dead," I hissed at the orange-masked man. I whispered in his ear, "Don't fuck with me." Tobi backed away as they tears began to flow free from my eyes in sadness and anger. Itachi came over and pulled me into his chest as they tears flowed down my face. Pein stared in shock and his eyes softened. _

"_I'm going to take her to her room," Itachi said picking me up with not much difficulty. He turned two corners and came to a white door with my name carved in it with blue to make it pop. He opened the door and set me down. I looked at the room. The walls were painted a baby blue with purple trimmings. The bed sheets were a light purple and the lamp was a blue. Blue, black, purple, and white was present throughout the room. I had a spacious closet and it actually had a window by the black desk._

"_This is amazing!" I beamed; my tears began to dry up. I walked over to the desk and pulled my backpack off. I placed my notebooks on the desk. I removed a small CD player and placed it next to my bed and turned it on. It was a radio, a clock, and a CD player all at once. "Nii-san? Who designed the room?"_

"_Sasori and Konan did, but I gave them ideas from when I visited last. I must've done a good job considering there is no pink," he said walking across the white carpet toward me. "The window was my idea. You can open it and no one can see you or it." _

"_Arigato!" I jumped at him for a hug although he didn't hug back._

"_We'll go shopping tomorrow after your fight with Leader-sama. Now what do you mean when you say it wasn't me that destroyed your life?" Itachi asked. He sat down on the bed and I sat in my chair. I picked up a paper and handed it to him._

"_I did research after the massacre. I remember that night so clearly. I still have nightmares about it! Anyway, I also found out about the other things he did. I want to kill him, not you. You are innocent and Tsunade said that you can return on your own terms and won't be hunted down. Although, I suggest we tell Sasuke before hand," I answered. He looked through the papers. I had copies made to bring with me._

"_Now it's my turn to thank you," Itachi said hugging me for real this time._

"_Can we listen to music?" I asked. Itachi smiled and left to get a CD from his room. He handed it to me when he got back. "What's this?"_

"_A play list that I want your opinion on. You know all the songs so you can sing along," he answered. I gave him a look that said he had to sing as well. I put it in my CD player and the first song, my favorite song, came calmly out. I sang about a couple of notes higher, because some were too low for me. Being an alto has its advantages. Itachi sat down and sang with me. The next the song was My Immortal by Evanescence the full band version. I stayed on the same pitch as Amy Lee. Hidan came barging into the room and sat calmly in my chair. Itachi skipped to a song. Apparently it was the karaoke of Bring Me to Life again by Evanescence. _

_The other members ended up in the room as Hidan was singing his part. I came in on his last note. We kept going at it to see if either of us would mess up. At the end, I stared up at his eyes and smirked._

"_Fuck, I just got out-sang by Itachi's bitch," Hidan said. I glared at him and he winced and hid behind Kakuzu. "Ok, ok, you're nobody's." I smirked. Victory was yet again mine._

"_This is going to be different__**, but I think it'll end wel**__l," Zetsu debated with himself. _

"_Leader-sama, can we have a party night so I can get to know everyone?" I asked using Puppy-Dog-Eyes no Jutsu. Naruto had taught it to me to get Sasuke to do whatever I said. He sighed and nodded. Everyone scattered to get whatever they wanted and it ended with just Pein, Tobi and me in my room._

"_Okay, how do you know who I am?" Tobi asked his voice clearly deeper than before. He removed his mask and I got my second glance at his Sharingan eye._

"_You predicted quite a few of my moves during our match, and you would need some sort of eye Genjutsu technique to have beaten mine. Also you're the only Uchiha who could've survived the massacre," I explained glaring. I exited the room._

"_Bailey, catch!" I looked over to see Kisame throw me a movie. "Hope, you enjoy it." We continued into the living room. Everyone else was already there._

"_Before we start, I want to tell you about something I just remembered. You know how Orochimaru used to be part of this organization," I few people nodded and some looked disgusted. "Well, I out-glared the snake bastard. He's turned into a sissy." People roared with laughter, thus kicking off with our party._


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't get a good look at the room until the party started. Random games were strewn across everything everywhere. There was a desk pushed into the corner which I guess was probably put there to make room for people to dance. Hidan walked proudly into the room caring bottles of what looked to be beer. I frowned in distaste. I couldn't drink it for two reasons. One: I was under-aged and Two: I did not want to put alcohol in my body. I walked over to Itachi and dragged him out of his chair to sing a few songs with a karaoke machine they had in room. I was surprised they had it considering Kakuzu was that much of a cheapskate he was.

"Can you sing with me in the song Awake and Alive by Skillet?" I asked Itachi. He looked up from his chair.

"I love that song!" he exclaimed. He got up and we half raced, half wrestled our way to the karaoke machine. Everyone sighed or laughed at our antics. Seriously, have you ever seen Itachi be playful? It's sort of strange if you're not used to it.

"It is my favorite duet. At the slumber party yesterday used to protect Naru-chan, whom I will not go into detail on, I sang that with Neji-nii-san," I said grabbing a microphone. He too grabbed one, determined to out sing my brother. By the end you could easily see which of my brothers were better and that was Itachi.

We did a few more songs that they knew before a beer drinking contest came under way. Hidan could not hold his alcohol. He was drunk after half his glass. The game was coming to an end with Pein and Kisame. I don't know how many they had because I wasn't really watching after Itachi got out. He left after his third drink and I began talking to Konan. She hated beer as much as I did and just was watching. Guess who won? Pein of course. I finally realized Pein really was almighty.

"So Bailey, do you have a boyfriend back home?" Konan asked. I clutched my necklace in despair.

"I had one, but have yet to get over him," I explained.

"What did he dumb you? Oh is it that Satoru guy that you added koi to the end of his name?" Konan asked again. She was bouncing in her chair, literally.

"Yes it's him, but he didn't dumb me. He was murdered about half a year after I became a Chunin. We'd been dating for about three years," I answered. Konan looked sad as I continued to hold onto the necklace.

"He gave you that? Didn't he?" she asked. I nodded my head again as tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. She pulled me into a hug, like a mother or a sister would do. I calmed myself as she pulled out of it.

"Itachi, it seems our girls are bonding," Pein said from a chair with a soda in his hands. Itachi looked over to see us talking once more. He smiled and nodded to the leader.

"What are you going to do about the fight tomorrow?" Itachi looked up at Pein for he was sitting on the ground.

"I'm going full out! From what I saw today, I want to see all of her skills and going all out is the only way than so it shall be," Pein said as Konan approached him and claimed her rightful seat in his lap. I was talking with Zetsu because he was all alone. Itachi glared at his leader but said nothing. He didn't want me getting too hurt.

"So Zetsu, how are you?" I asked as I approached him. He looked over at me and his sides began to rant whether or not to answer me. The white side won.

"I'm okay, **just a bit hungry**," he answered. I scooted back slightly. I didn't want to be eaten on my first day. "Look you scared her! **Good now we can eat her. **Well that's not nice. **So what? **Be nice!" His other side grumbled but stopped talking.

"You didn't scare me. It's just instinct to scoot away from someone trying to eat you," I answered and giggled. "You're funny when you argue with yourself. If I did that, my brothers would have teamed up and killed me by now." I laughed again earning a smile from the cannibal.

"**Can I talk then?**" I nodded. "**Alright, now we can go find our dinner.**" He stalked off unannounced making me shake my head to look for someone else to annoy, I mean talk to. The lucky or unlucky member ended up being… Kakuzu.

I approached the money-loving fool and sat down in front of him. He stared down at me; a blank expression adorned his masked face. We continued staring until he got fed up and actually spoke. "What do you want, brat?"

"I'm bored and I wanted to talk to you," I explained. He gave me an are-you-serious-look and I nodded my head yes.

"Why can't you talk to someone else?" he asked setting his money down on the side table and looking towards me, though he'd randomly look back at it, paranoid.

"Well, Hidan is passed out, Zetsu went to find dinner, Tobi is talking to himself which I find creepy, Itachi, Pein, and Konan are boring, Deidara and Sasori are no where to be seen, which I'm happy about, and then Kisame is 'pwning' computers on Super Smash Bros Brawl," I answered. "That leaves you." He sighed.

"Why don't you kick Kisame's ass in SSBB then?" he asked. I got a glorious idea and ran off to Kisame. I was going to beat him with my Pikachu. I pwn with him. I sat next to him and watched him blow someone up with one of Snake's bombs.

"I challenge thee to a battle of all that is youthful," I said when the match ended. "Sorry, it's fun to quote my friends," I explained when a look of confusion and just plain disgust crossed over his blue face. I chose Pikachu and he went for Ike. I wonder if he's better with him than Naruto is. I also couldn't help but chuckle at how both Kisame and Ike wielded giant swords.

The five minute long fight, defied all that could be done in the game. I am amazing with my Pikachu! He had no fighting chance. Okay maybe he did, but I am amazing! When it ended, it came to a SUDDEN DEATH match. One hit and bye-bye you go. I won of course! Fine, I lost! And to Kisame too! I am utterly ashamed.

"No, I am not youthful enough! Gai-sensei would be so displeased!" I anime-cried after the lost. Poor weasel couldn't hold his laughter and it just arose from his mouth and once it started it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Lucky when Kisame poured ice cold water on his head, he stopped.

"What the hell were you laughing about?" Kisame asked. "I have never seen you portray so much emotion in one day! It's starting to freak me out!" I quietly laughed to myself.

"Gomenasai, I just was holding that in for years and then when she quoted the green-spandex 'Gai' I lost it. Bailey why are you doing that anyway?" my brother turned to face me with an eyebrow raised.

"Gomen, but hanging out with those two for so long rubs off and it has become a habit of mine to make fun of them," I explained. Itachi finally calming down from laughing and watched me try to get revenge on Kisame, which I wasn't able to do. He beat me with nearly ever single character. I beat him when he was Peach, but let's face it. Peach sucks!

By now it was only Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan and myself were awake. Hidan and Kakuzu were passed out on the couches and Deidara and Sasori were still no where to be seen, thank Kami. Zetsu and Tobi had went to bed earlier after Zetsu had his dinner. Kisame grabbed Kakuzu and Itachi grabbed Hidan and dragged them to their room. Pein, Konan and myself went straight to bed.

I lay in bed for some time trying to get to sleep, but it wouldn't come. My dark room was relaxing but it didn't help me get to sleep. The door opened and I looked over to see Itachi entering.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked as him as he crossed the room and sat on my bed. He looked around the room a bit.

"Nope! Kisame practically passed out on our bed and refuses to snuggle with me," he pouted and I laughed at his foolishness. I never though of him as a snuggle person. "This brings back memories doesn't it Bailey?"

"I guess, but when you said Kisame, that all went down the drain," I answered. He nudged me jokingly and left me to go to bed. Sleep came easier after that.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of someone running into something outside. I quickly got out of bed and, while fingering a kunai, walked over to the door cautiously. I placed my head to the closed door and listened to see where the person was. Heavy footsteps came down the hallway near me. When I felt that they were near enough, I threw open the door and held the kunai at the ready.

Guess who I ran into? If you guessed it right than you would have had to guess Pein. He looked at me slightly amused. I looked over at the clock. It read 6:04am! Who gets up then right after a party? Yes, apparently him! When I looked back at him, I saw him eying me still amused.

"What?" I snapped and he motioned to me. I then looked at what I was wearing. I had on a baby-blue tank top and pale-blue pajama pants that had mini Uchiha symbols on it. I blushed immediately by my chose of sleepwear. "What? Itachi has a pair just like them, except in black." The leader chuckled and ruffled my hair as he walked past. I grunted my displeasure but went back into my room none the less.

I sat at my desk making profiles on the Akatsuki members that I would hide in the desk. Today Itachi was going to take me to the store to get me clothes and other necessities I already had but he was going to take whether I protested or not. I could always embarrass him by dragging to the women's underwear section, browse for a few minutes, before leaving with nothing. Nah, I'll just get more clothes because I would stand out in my others. I could also use a new CD to listen to. It depends what he'll let me get.

I finished the entire Akatsuki's profiles and looked at the clock. 7:26 in the morning and I still had to wait for at least another hour until the fight with Itachi took me shopping. I wandered out of my room and made my way to the kitchen. Konan and Pein were the only ones in there.

Konan was making breakfast of bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches. Pein was reading the paper with a cup a coffee in his hand that read "Don't interrupt me until this is empty." I couldn't help but chuckle at the mug in his hand as I went up to Konan.

"Need help with breakfast?" I asked her. She nodded and motioned to the eggs on another pan. I began to scramble them as she flipped over bacon and put bread into the toaster. I sprinkled cheese on the eggs and dished them onto toast already set out when Konan would put the bacon on them and the other piece of bread.

Itachi and Kisame wandered into the room following their noses. Itachi was still half asleep like every other Uchiha man when they wake up to the smell of food. Hidan followed shortly, grumpy and mumbling something about "The damn miser stealing the blankets last night" and such. Kakuzu and Sasori entered next with Sasori supporting his blonde boyfriend who was asleep again.

"Nice pajamas Bailey," Sasori mocked. I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and placed Deidara into a chair before sitting next to him. Deidara's head connected with the table, affectively waking the blue-eyed "beauty."

"Bumblebee Tuna!" he shouted raising his head. The whole room burst out laughing. Seriously? What was he dreaming about? The commotion ended and breakfast was served. It wasn't until Kisame was done with his sandwich did he notice that Itachi was wearing the same thing as me except in black.

"Do you two have the same pajamas or something," he motioned to me and Itachi. We looked down at what we were wearing and then at each other and smirked.

"Yes, he has a red nightgown with the words Daddy's Devil on it," I spoke with sarcasm. "What do you think smart ass?"

"Do you seriously still have those?" Itachi asked from across the table. I shook my head.

"I got rid of it when I was six. It didn't fit anymore," I answered. Hidan started laughing before we all shot him a look like WTF. He stopped and looked around at us.

"What? I was wondering who would have something with that on it?" he smirked, holding back laughter.

"I was three and an evil child then. Otou-san saw it and thought of me. Got it that Christmas," I answered leaning back in my chair. "Oka-san never let him live that down. Guess what she got me?" By now Itachi was smirking in amusement and everyone was staring at me ready. "She got me a shirt that said Mommy's Angel," I laughed.

Breakfast was over and everyone began to split their separate ways. I went back into my room and turned my radio on to a low volume. I flipped through the stations trying to find something interesting. Classical, news, more news, oh a rock station. I left it on that but they interrupted it.

"Excuse this interruption, but yesterday Bailey Uchiha Hyuga left the Village Hidden in the Leaves, blowing up part of the south wall in the process. Anyone who finds this criminal, bring her back to the village dead or alive. We will now resume your normal radio station," a voice appeared over the radio. I smirked. Tsunade made it look like I went south when really I went east.

I pulled out my Bingo Book and looked it over. It was the most recent, given to me by Tsunade the day before I left. I wouldn't appear until next month's book. Tsunade had also given me an order to kill off as many of the people in this book as possible while still undercover.

"Bailey!" someone's voice said as they banged on my door. "Get ready. We're going shopping in a bit." Footsteps echoed down the hallway. I went into my bathroom, thankfully that was provided with the room. They said that all of their rooms had a bathroom and I was lucky enough that I didn't have to share mine. I took a quick shower before I quickly changed into a blood red short-sleeved shirt and black ninja pants. I threw a black cloak on and buttoned the first button letting my outfit be seen.

I walked out with my hair now in black ringlets. "What's with the cloak?" Kisame said sitting on the couch with a soda in his hand.

"It's raining," I answered plainly.

"It's always raining. You'll have to get used to that, you know Bailey-chan," he replied. I growled my displeasure but he just laughed at me.

"I happen to love the rain. It's…" I paused trying to find the right word, "Refreshing." He smirked, shaking his head before moving his attention back to the show he was watching. Itachi came out of his room wearing his Akatsuki uniform as per usual.

"Ready?" he asked simply. I nodded and threw the hood onto my head. We walked out of the base and he teleported us to Amegakure. He did it `because I'd never been there.

I looked around the village. Towers and places all seemed to be made out of a metallic substance as the rain panged down on the roofs. What surprised me the most, was that countless people were actually outside shopping. We walked into a clothing store not far from the entrance.

"Hello Itachi-san, what are you here for today," a man at the counter of the store said to him. "Oh, who is this young woman with you? I thought you were gay Itachi-san." The man rambled further as a deep blush spread its way onto Itachi's cheeks.

"I'm Bailey, sir. I'm Itachi's Imouto. He's going to be watching me for a while," I replied shaking his hand.

"Oh, my apologies Itachi-san, I didn't know." Itachi grunted and showed me farther into the store.

We shopped around in there for a while. I got a couple new shirts and pants. Part way into our shopping, Konan had stopped by and insisted I got a kimono that matched the Akatsuki's for the times the Amegakure held festivals, when it was not raining. So, I also got a simple black kimono with a red obi and a red flower pattern up the right side of the kimono.

The next store we stopped at was the ice cream parlor. Itachi left Konan and me there while he went to the weapons store. I got a cone with chocolate ice cream with brownie bits and caramel dripped on top. Konan got a bowl of cookie dough and ordered a couple tubs to be brought home for the Akatsuki.

Itachi met up with us at a convenient store where I got extra toiletries and Konan got things the rest of them needed. She said that she felt like their maid, and I answered that she was better than a maid because she could talk back and beat them up while a maid can't.

Itachi had gotten extra shuriken, kunai, and senbon along with a brand new katana for me. He said he wanted to teach me how to use one as to heighten my combat skills. He also said Kisame would help or else. I don't know what or else means, but I know I probably won't want to be in his place if he refuses.

"Anything else you want before we head back to the base?" Nii-san asked. I smirked to Konan. We planed on freaking him out to think I was such a girly-girl.

"Ooh, can I get earrings, necklaces, bracelets, make-up," I stopped when I saw his horrified face, "And my katana to chop that guys head off." I motioned to a guy that was currently sneaking up behind me. The man immediately ran away. "Ok, but seriously, can I get a CD or a book or something to keep me occupied before my first mission." He ruffled my hair and set off to a book store. What is with people and doing that?

In the end, I ended up get a few scrolls on Fuuinjustu, some on Taijutsu Kata, and some on sword skills. I got a few novels for pure entertainment along with a couple CDs. I knew I would somehow get hurt during my fight with Pein, so while I'm bedridden I now have something to do.

When we got back to the base, it was time for the fight. We walked yet again to the outside training grounds and Pein and I took up fighting positions on opposite ends of the field. I chose my Byakugan stance while he chose some other stance. Konan held up her hand and dropped it. The battle began.

I jumped into the trees for cover, making sure to mask my chakra as well as possible. Pein still stood in the center of the clearing scanning with his Rinnegan. I growled inwardly. I would never get close enough to him without him knowing…unless. I moved underground and before I shot up, I made sure I could quickly use a Jyuken. I shot up and put chakra into my palm, getting a quick blow to his arms before he kicked me in the jaw. I flipped back out of reach, recovering from the blow.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," I slammed my hand on the ground and Pakkun appeared. "He's our enemy." I told him. He nodded and took off running according to my plan given to him by my code word.

I jumped into the air, twirling as I did so, and showered him with weapons. He used his Chibaku Tensei to deflect them all and Pakkun during that time came up and bit his neck. I ran at him while he was distracted. I hit him with a Jyuken in his leg and stuck a senbon in his neck. He pushed us both off him. Damn, I was a fraction off. I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan and began to form chakra into my palm for my Katon: Gōen Rasengan.

He was favoring his right leg and his right arm lay loosely on his side. Pakkun nodded to me and disappeared. In his place stood Bull. I winked at him and he allowed me to get on his back. I rode him into the clearing. The looked that flashed through Pein's eyes looked like he was thinking, "It evolved!" He must have been watching too much Pokemon or something.

I leapt off of Bull's back and as Bull rammed him, I sent the Rasengan into his chest. It burst as I leapt away and he was thrown into flames. I used that as my opportunity to throw him into a Genjutsu. I made the Genjutsu slightly different than what was really happening. He probably would barely tell the difference. In it, I would send all of Kakashi's nin-dogs to at him.

I stepped back and watched him attack himself trying to get the Genjutsu dogs off of him. He would randomly hit himself. I couldn't help but smirk. While I he was caught, I went in to hit him Jyuken to the heart. At the last second he got out and went to hit me with a punch, when I doubled over in pain. Pain went through my head and I let out a scream before everything was dark.

(Pein's POV)

Damn, she caught me in a Genjutsu. I quickly canceled it to see her running straight at me with a Jyuken. I went to punch because I couldn't kick her without falling over. I was about to hit her when her eyes glazed over and turned a solid yellow. A ear-piercing scream escaped her lips and then my fist connected with the side of her face.

"The match is over!" I yelled out. She flew back into a tree and another scream pierced the air. I fell exhausted. That was one of the best fights in a long time.

"What did you do to her pain-in-the-ass?" Hidan yelled running past me and to her. Itachi also ran past and she again let out a scream before a roar came from her throat. Hidan stopped mid-step.

I looked over to her again. Seeping from her was a strange orange chakra like one of a Jinchuuriki. Which one does she have? It's not the Kyubi, the Nibi or the Ichibi. We only need the Hachibi, the Sanbi, and the Rokubi aside from those and plus the Sanbi is wild.

"Damn it, why did this have to happen now," I heard Itachi mumble as he wove hand-signs. As he did so, a seal appeared on her head with the kanji of peace(平和)

on it. Peace? What kind of Bijuu was it? I examined the seal used again. It was a strong seal but it felt like it wasn't needed. Itachi slammed his hand through the cloak of chakra, burning his hand, and onto Bailey's forehead where the seal was. The chakra began to retract and she let out one more scream and a audible crack was heard. Itachi picked her up as she lay unmoving on the ground.

"What was that?" Hidan mumbled scared. He slowly backed away from Itachi and into Kakuzu that hugged the trembling masochist. Weird, the miser usually isn't one for public displays of affection. I groaned again as a wave of pain swept over me from the burns she gave me.

"He'll have to explain later, right now we need to get Pein and Bailey to the hospital," Konan ordered. Zetsu came over and help me get to my feet and began to help me walk. We all teleported to the gate of my village and the villagers stared in shock. I heard people whisper, "What happened to our God?" or "Who's that girl Itachi-san is carrying?" and one person even said "I hope Bailey is alright. She was such a nice girl." Seems she's already becoming known around here, eh?

Zetsu helped me to the small hospital where, they immediately rushed me onto a stretcher. "Stop, work with her first," I ordered them. My only injuries were the closed chakra points and the burn. She must of broken a few bones from the crack we heard.

Itachi forced them to let him come with saying that if it acted up, he could stop it. Although he appeared momentarily later. His face was sheet pale. They rolled me into a room and healed me up in no time.

"What did you see Itachi-san? Saw your little sister naked or something?" Kisame joked. Itachi shook his head still sheet white. He struggled to find the words.

"I saw the positions her bones were in," he stated taking a seat.

"What was wrong with them?" Konan pressed. He paled even more and I didn't think that was humanly possible.

"They were twisted, not bent, not broken or chipped, but twisted," he answered as he started shaking. "Some were even broken. I don't know what could have caused that." He tried to explain further but Kisame pulled him to his chest. Twisted?

After Itachi calmed down, I decided to press him on what happened early. "What happened to her early? Is she a Jinchuuriki or something?" I asked trying to sit up in the bed I was placed in. Zetsu helped me.

Itachi looked to the ground. "Yes, she is. I know we're not supposed to bring them into the Akatsuki, but now that we're getting closer to the goal, I found it fit that she was nearby in case something wrong happened," Itachi rambled.

"What can she do about Jinchuuriki? Which one is she?" I demanded.

"The Junibi no Ookami is the only thing that can stop a raging demon. It was sealed in her shortly after her birth. It was given to Konoha as a peace treaty by a nation. I don't know which, but it's a powerful one in hiding, was all I was told," he explained. "She was the child born during the time. It was given to the Uchihas also to stop their act of defection. They threatened to defect to a different land if we weren't moved. Instead the demon was given to them."

The longest I had ever heard Itachi speak with stopping. It would make sense but why were the Uchiha's killed then? I nodded signaling for Itachi that he was good, but I had one more question. "Then, why is it causing her so much pain?"

"The seal must have been tampered with since it was placed. Who knows when it could have happened," Itachi answered. Before I could ask another question, Konan shooed everyone out and demanded I rest. I didn't want to get her angry so I did what I was told.


	11. Chapter 11

_**(My POV)**_

_**I opened my eyes to see the slight glow of a lamp on the blue walls. I looked around the room to see I was back in my Akatsuki bedroom. Kisame sat at my desk, trying to read one of the books I had gotten earlier. He didn't look to far in. His eyes snapped over toward me and he closed the book and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.**_

"_**How are you feeling, Bailey?" he asked.**_

"_**My legs hurt a bit and my neck is a little sore but other than that, I'm fine," I answered smiling at the shark man.**_

"_**That's good. I was wondering. How can you read that stuff? It's pure romance, it's disgusting!" Kisame complained. I looked at the book he motioned to. It said Twilight**_** on the cover. I don't remember getting that.**

"**Well, I tried to read it once last year, but got bored with it. I don't know why that's here, because I don't read it. Who was in here while I was out? Better question, how long was I out?" I asked.**

"**Two weeks and that would be Konan. She came in here to organize your clothes she got for you. I've never seen so many kimonos in a woman's hand in my life. I couldn't help but noticed only one had pink on it, though," he rambled. I was shocked with how long I was out, but I can't worry now. **

"**It's probably Konan's book then. What was pink on the kimono? I'm not a big fan a pink myself," I stated. He got up and looked in my closet. He pulled out a gorgeous brown kimono with a pink cherry blossom pattern on it. It had a pink obi with it. Even though it was pink, it was beautiful. "It's lovely. I don't mind cherry blossoms. They remind me of my friend Sakura."**

**He put it back and began to show me other kimonos in my closet. There were kimonos in many colors. Some were blue, others green and some purple. I wasn't very girly so I got bored quickly. Seeing my bored expression, he sighed I relief. Seems he was only doing this to keep me entertained.**

"**Why don't we play a game while your stuck in here with me?" I asked. He sat down in my desk chair and leaned back. "How long are you stuck in here with me?"**

"**Just until breakfast, then you go to Hidan. Good luck with him, by the way. So, want to just ask each other questions?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face. I knew I'd end up regretting this eventually, but I accepted anyway. "So, have you ever pulled a prank on Itachi where he ends up getting you back in return?" he asked.**

"**Well, before the massacre, Neji, Sasuke and I rigged a trap, easily seen so that Itachi would avoid it, but when he did so, he would get pelted with paint. We were evil geniuses you see, so it was a gross pink paint. It covered him. He gave us a sweet smile before grabbing us in a hug. He used his face and body to smear us with paint and from there it was a full out paint war," I said. "We got in so much trouble and had to clean the house. So, Kisame, do you remember Gai-sensei?"**

"**That jerk beat me! Of course I remember him! Him and his stupid spandex. I will get my revenge," Kisame muttered murderously. "What's your favorite thing to do to your brothers?" An evil smirk came across my face and Kisame caught a glint of that in my eyes.**

"**I love to smash cake into their faces of course! What little sister doesn't love to do that?" I replied laughing. He backed away slowly from me. "Don't worry, I only do it on special occasions. Anyway, can you breath underwater?" He started laughing at me. What? Was it something I said?**

"**Of course I can! These are gills, aren't they?" he answered motioned to the lines on his face. "What is Neji like? I've heard about Sasuke but tell me about your other brother."**

"**Neji used to go on and on about destiny until just last year when he found out about Otou-san. All he cares about is training but recently I found out he has a crush on his teammate and my best friend, Tenten. Aside from that, he's like every other Hyuga male," I answered. There was a knock on the door just then.**

"**Breakfast is ready," Konan said from behind the door. Kisame went over to pick me up but I shook my head. He was about to protest when I got out of bed on my hands instead of my feet.**

"**Training with Gai helps with upper body strength and balance. For warm up sometimes, we have to run around the whole village on our hands a multiple of times. I'm used to it," I smiled at him as he got the door and I headed to the kitchen. When I got there, the Akatsuki members gave me strange looks. "What? I don't like to be carried. I feel like a baby when someone does."**

**Breakfast passed in silence before Hidan and I got up to leave. We were going to play on gaming systems. I know I'm not much a fan of video games, but if the game is awesome enough, I will play it. We were going to play Resident Evil 5. I love that game!**

"**Hidan, shoot the barrel and run. If the chainsaw gets close he'll come off your head and you're not immortal in this," I said. This was our second time doing this. Hidan walked straight into the zombie trying to "blow it's fucking brains out" and ended up getting his head sawed off. Itachi was sitting in the armchair near us reading a book.**

"**I got it, but why won't he fucking die?" Hidan yelled throwing a grenade at it. I was thinking that myself. To tell you the truth, I was freaked out by that thing. Who would get a zombie a chainsaw? It's like taking Icha Icha away from Kakashi. **

**In the end we were able to kill it. We continued to play that until his turn was up and I went to Deidara. I also ended up swearing a lot more than I should but when you spend 4 hours with Hidan, you can't help it. We had a quick lunch before I went with Deidara. Zetsu and Sasori were out on a mission, so there was no puppet-man while I was in their room.**

**I found out many things about Deidara in the four hours I was with him. He was very feminine and not just his looks. He liked pop music because he liked the back beat and he had a Sasori plush toy hidden under his bed which he took out. He said it was a gift from Kakuzu but I think Deidara might have blackmailed him or something to get him to do it. **

**Deidara was also very caring towards his hair. He liked to experiment with my hair. Since, I had, according to him, beautiful, silky black hair. It reached down to the small of my back. He put it in buns, ponytails, pigtails, braids, and many other things he could think of. I found it funny when Hidan came in and my half was in my face because Deidara had pinned it up so he could do something. Hidan had walked in, saw my bored face, and walked out.**

**I ran on my hands out of there as soon as I can. After two hours of Deidara doing nothing but messing with my hair, I wanted to get out of there as fast as I can. I was with Konan until I went to bed when I would be with Sasori. Not sleeping has it's advantages…not. I feel bad for Kisame. He had to be with me last night.**

**I ran into Konan, literally. I ended up hitting the wall hard, and Konan was just slumped on the ground. She helped me push myself off the wall. I got back onto my hands again. I'm going to be sore tomorrow.**

"**Gomenasai Konan. I was trying to escape Deidara. I never knew he was so obsessed with hair. I'm just glad he was gentle," I apologized. She led me to her and Pein's room for some odd reason.**

"**What did he do to you?" she asked as I sat in her chair. I stared at her questioningly.**

"**What do you mean? He just kept putting my hair up in weird hair styles. I'm glad he was gentle because my scalp is sensitive," I said. She breathed a sigh of relief. I replayed the conversation in my head making everything click. I blushed. "He's gay Konan, remember that." She laughed.**

"**So what do you want to do? You're probably bored, huh?" Konan wondered. I thought it over. What did I want to do? "We can always prank them?" I smirked darkly.**

"**Ok, we need a stereo, pink dye, and numbing shots. I'll make my way to my room," I said. She scurried out of room and I slowly made my way to mine. My arms were getting tired from doing this all day. She hurried in and quickly closed the door.**

"**What are we going to do with these?" she asked placing everything at the foot of my bed.**

"**We're going to dye Hidan's scythe, and put some of the dye in Itachi's shampoo bottle. We're going to numb Deidara's hand mouths and we're going to put the stereo in the vents that connect to everyone's bedrooms. Something both of us like but not them," I said.**

"**Concrete Angel," we said at the same time. I don't know how we did that, but it was awesome. "Now help me into the vent and hand me the stereo," I said. She boosted me up and handed the stereo to me. I put it right in the middle of the ventilation system. Lucky for us, we could get Sasori in on this and he wouldn't care. He was going to help us if I have to beat it out of him.**

**I crawled out. "Now we wait," Konan said. "I'm going to make dinner. I'll be right back." I nodded and laid down, putting in a CD in the CD player and turning it on. I sat on my bed and studied my Fuuinjutsu book.**

**A little while after she left, Tobi entered the room. I paused the song. I glared at him and he caught me by my throat.**

**(Hidan's POV)**

**I heard a banging against my room coming from Bailey's room next door. I crept to her room and listened. The door was open. I peered in. Tobi had the bitch's neck in his hand. What the fuck is going on?**

"**Let go of me you bastard," she hissed through gritted teeth. He dropped her onto the floor and she gasped for breath.**

"**What do you have against me?" he asked her. Tobi had a deeper voice and he didn't even speak in third person. What the fuck?**

"**You destroyed my life that's what I have against you. You killed the Uchihas, you kill my Otou-san, you let my mother die in my arms and than you gave me a deep scar on my back. You killed my two best friends in front of my eyes and now you think you have the right to say that you did nothing wrong! You evil moron! I HATE YOU!" she screamed as tears started to pool from her eyes. Did Tobi do that? I have to tell Leader's bitch.**

"**Bitch!" I called to her as I entered the kitchen. "Tobi is hurting Bailey!" Her eyes widened and she sprinted out of the room.**

"**ITACHI! HE'S HURTING HER!" she cried. I ran after her and I saw Itachi run from Leader's office with Pein. We entered her room to see Tobi kick her.**

"**You deserved every bit of that pain! If it weren't for you, my plan would have succeeded by now," he yelled. I noticed his mask was off to the side but I still couldn't see his face.**

"**ENOUGH!" Pein roared. Tobi looked over, placing his mask back in place. He apologized like Tobi would normally do. "Hidan say any of this to anyone and you're dead," the leader warned me. I nodded hurriedly. What the hell was that about? Who exactly is this shit head Tobi? **

**I saw Itachi carry an exhausted to the kitchen. Konan came in shortly later to say dinner was ready. I silently went to the kitchen. Itachi had Bailey curled to his chest as he tried to get her to eat. Kisame and Sasori entered and stopped abruptly when they saw her worsened condition. Deidara and Kakuzu entered. Kakuzu went and sat by me. I saw a hint of worry in his eyes directed at me. Deidara by now had leaned over Bailey and caressed her cheek out of pity.**

**Dinner was eaten in silence aside from Bailey's heavy breathing. Itachi was able to get a small bowl of rice in her before she fell into a deep sleep. By the end, it was only Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Konan, Pein, and myself left in the kitchen when she began to whimper in her sleep. Tears were threatening to fall.**

"**No, NO, NOOOOOO!" her scream came all of a sudden. Itachi lightly shook her and she woke in fright. Terror was glazed in those onyx eyes. I have never see someone so afraid. **

"**Sasori bring her to bed. Itachi lull her to sleep," Pein ordered rising from the table. Everyone but Dei and I left. We silently moved towards our room.**

"**Hidan, what's wrong, un?" Deidara spoke up. "You've been quite, un."**

"**There is more to Bailey's past than just the Uchiha Massacre and there's even more to that than was told. I want to know what the fuck happened to her, but no one will tell me," I said angrily. I stormed off to bed. It will help me **


	12. Chapter 12

(My POV)

About a week after the fight with Tobi, my legs were healed and they allowed me to train. Finally! I was so happy when they told me I could. They were surprised by how fast I was healed, mostly Hidan though, because I healed about half as fast as him, which surprised me the more.

Currently, I was training with Itachi to 'improve' my Genjutsu. Any better and I'd surpass him, but he wouldn't allow that. At least, I didn't think he would, but who knows. He might actually let me surpass him! Then I could whoop Sasuke's scrawny little butt in two seconds instead of longer.

"Bailey, why is it you refuse to remove that necklace of yours?" Itachi asked me while we were taking a break. I sighed. I knew someone would ask eventually and even Konan would pry also. I looked down at the necklace clipped around my neck with the visible BAS on it in a heart.

"It was a present from Satoru-koi when I made Chunin. The letters stand for Bailey and Satoru. I wear it to show him I still care for him," I answered. He looked at me with a confused look in his usual impassive eyes.

"What happened to him?" he asked again. My eyes saddened, which he took note of. "He broke up with you, didn't he?" I looked at him in anger and he immediately shut up.

"No, he died half a year later at the next Chunin Exam. He was killed by Madara along with my other teammate Taimu Mitsudai," I replied looking down. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I wasn't crying. My tears had long since dried when it came to anyone I lost.

"I apologize for asking. I didn't know it was such a touchy subject. If I'd known I wouldn't have pushed so hard," he said pulling me to hug him.

"It's okay, I knew I would have to say it at one point," I answered looking up and giving him a small, sad smile. "Since I don't want to repeat this conversation, if anyone asks, you tell them, please." He nodded in returned.

"Now, to lighten this mood, it's getting quite suffocating in here from it. Anyway, you are to get your first mission in the Akatsuki. Pein has assigned Zetsu to be your partner, most likely permanent when he's not with Tobi," Itachi said. I squealed rather girlishly and latched onto him in a hug. He patted my back awkwardly.

"So, what's the mission? When am I leaving? Will Zetsu eat me?" I kept asked random questions before he put a hand over my mouth to get me quiet.

"Pein will give you the details of the mission, along with the time you will depart. All I know is you will be with Kakuzu and Hidan instead of your partner," he explained. I nodded. "Now get going. Pein will want to see you soon. Good luck Imouto!" I smiled and got up from the bench. I waved to Itachi as I ran from the training grounds.

I walked into Pein's office shortly later. Kakuzu was already present and Hidan entered behind me. "Glad all three of you are here. The mission for you guys is a bounty mission to Suna. Bailey will get you guys in and help locate the bounty. If need be she'll help in the fight. Locate and kill Kotoba Shou in Suna," he said. We bowed and exited the office. Great! My first mission is to Suna.

"So, how do you know how to get into Suna undetected? Usually their security is pretty tight. We nearly lost Kisame last time we tried to enter," Kakuzu asked looking at the mission info.

"I know the Yondiame Kazekage's kids and I kind of made one angry while I was in Suna. You get used to the entrances and exits when you constantly run through them. I swear, he was going to kill me, but I escaped through the very exit we'll be going in," I said. They nodded.

"Gather your equipment. We leave in two hours. We infiltrate tomorrow night," Kakuzu ordered. Hidan grumbled but walked away anyway. I walked to my room as well, having nothing better to do.

I packed up my backpack. Clothes, weapons, and everything else needed for the mission. That took me less than ten minutes, so I spent the remaining time listening to music and writing a letter to Tsunade as an update. I wrote to her about all that's been happening along with how nice they've been treating me. I also attached the Akatsuki's profiles to it as well.

I summoned Kakashi's messenger dog and gave him the documents. "I'll summon you again to get the reply from Tsunade. Now go before someone sees you," I ordered. He wagged his tail and disappeared to the summoning point I had placed outside the base. Well this took most of the time. I have a couple minutes still, so I ate lunch and met them in the living room.

"Let's get this fucking over with. I don't like babysitting," Hidan said coming up to me with his triple-bladed scythe. Kakuzu was behind him looking bored, of course. Kakuzu walked ahead and dragged Hidan behind him to exit the base.

"Keep up and listen to what I say if you don't want to die," Kakuzu threatened. I sighed, but ran to catch up to them anyway. This was going to be a long week! Less than two minutes into the journey, Hidan was already complaining, so I decided to torture him. I attached myself to his leg for him just to swing me around. I have to thank those times I tracked down Neji and Sasuke for my strong grip.

"If you quit complaining, I'll stop," I said. He fell silent and stopped moving, so I removed myself and smiled up at him. He glared but didn't say a word. I looked up to see Kakuzu staring in shock, making my smile widen. He snapped back into reality moments later and again we moved forward.

It took us two days to reach Suna that was more or less quiet. Sometimes it would be Hidan and I fighting back and forth, other times it would Hidan and Kakuzu and sometimes even me and Kakuzu, but mostly just me and Hidan. "Okay, show us in," Kakuzu said. I nodded as Suna appeared on the distance.

We walked around it and out of sight till we came to the south-east wall. I had learned it was the least unprotected because it faced river country and they weren't much of a threat to Suna. I found most villages had a blind spot much like the Byakugan and if you're able to spot it you'll get a major advantage.

We jumped onto the wall and to a hidden hole in the wall. It was also an exit for ANBU that was hidden in a Genjutsu. Before we entered, I looked to see if there were any ninjas nearby that would see us. I nodded and led them through.

The sun was setting as Hidan dragged us to a cheap hotel. It was the only thing Kakuzu would agree to. He checked us in as Hidan and I picked up food at the nearest food stand. It was actually a quite peaceful night aside from the fact I was stuck on the couch while they shared the bed.

The next morning, I was rudely awakened by being sat on. So much sudden weight was pressed on my young back. It felt like it was about to break. Kakuzu had sat himself down onto me to get me up. "Do you mind getting off of me?" He got off. Thank Kami!

"Here, wear these. You warned us that some people here knew you," he said handing me green contacts. "Hurry up and get ready. I want to at least locate him. Now get up!" He pushed me off the couch and onto my butt.

"I'm up, I'm up, stop with the abuse!" I yelled grabbing my bag, and running into the bathroom. I slid on a green shirt and black pants before rushing out into the living room where Kakuzu still was. I stood at attention in front of him with a stern look on my face.

"Fuck, woman that took like a second! How the hell did you do that?" Hidan said coming into the room. I relaxed my position and smiled mischievously. "C'mon tell me woman!" I shook my head and proceeded to run. It would be a good way to find target. He chased me out of the hotel. He had blue contacts in so we were safe.

"Not going to catch me Hachidai!" I yelled to him. We had come up with secret names. His was Hachidai which meant eight great hells so it fit. Kakuzu's was Kanpachi which is a type of fish and it means coffin. Mine was Biwako which is just a Japanese name.

"Biwako c'mon you just have to tell me!" he yelled. I glanced at him and twitched my eyebrow. It was our sign to show we saw him. He was right in front of me, mid thirties with dark brown hair and glowing brown eyes. He was wandering on the street.

"Never!" I yelled and purposely ran into him. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" I said showing concern. His knee was slightly scratched and while I was helping him up, I obtained some of the blood for later.

"I'm fine. You should watch where you're going next time. Not all Suna people are as friendly as me," he said getting up and smiling down at me.

"Biwako you better not have hurt him or Kanpachi will seriously kill you," Hidan said coming up to next to me. "I apologize for my sister's stupidity. We tried to get her into a mental institute but she always came straight on my back." I kicked him in the leg.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm not hurt and I don't want such a nice girl killed," he joked. "Now run along." He waved as Hidan dragged me away. We turned a corner and sighed in relief. It was hard holding that act for so long.

"So, how did you change that fast?" he asked.

"I have two brothers with needs, how do you think I learned how to change fast?" I said. He was going to make a crude remark when Kakuzu walked up behind us, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Idiot! You would think she would know how," he said. "Did it go as planned?" We exchanged a look of amusement.

"He ate it up like a starved dog," I smirked. "When do I start phase two?" We started walking towards the Kazekage building. Apparently, they were going to announce the new fifth Kazekage. It was probably Baki of someone like him.

"The next time you see him. Say that I'm your foster parent and we wanted to apologize by having him over for dinner," he told me. I nodded. This was going to be fun. By now we had reached the building and were staring up.

On top of the building were Chiyo and Ebizou, the village elders. Ebizou stepped forward. "Citizens of Sunagakure! You are gathered here today to witness the instating of your Godiame Kazekage!" he yelled to the audience. I saw a young man step up behind the elders wearing the Kage robes. "Meet your Godiame Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara!" The man removed the hat and sure enough Gaara's red hair flared out.

Gaara was Kazekage! I stood in awe before Hidan nudged me twitching his eyebrow and nudging his head to our left. I nodded and put on a stern face, watching our target from the corner of my eyes. Gaara said his speech and when he was done I approached our target.

"Hey, mister, our foster parent Kanpachi wants to invite you to dinner to apologize for me running into you early," I said. Kakuzu and Hidan walked up behind me and Kakuzu placed a hand on my head.

"Hello, I'm Kanpachi. I want to apologize for my child's foolishness. Hachidai did tell you how she has mental issues," Kakuzu said. "Anyway, we'd like to invite you back to our apartment for a meal since we destroyed your groceries earlier and made you buy them again."

"Thank you for the offer but it won't be necessary. I didn't have much and it didn't do anyone harm," he replied.

"Nonsense, it's the least we can do. It's just a meal, what harm can it do. Well, unless she is cooking," Kakuzu replied.

"Hey! I may be a little insane, but if it weren't for me, we'd be eating soup," I complained. He chuckled and patted my head again making me growl in annoyance.

"Fine, I accept your offer. I'll be at your apartment at six then?" he said. We nodded, gave him our address and we waved goodbye. "I'm Kotoba Shou by the way!" he yelled after us.

"See you at six, Kotoba!" Hidan yelled back. He waved and we again went back towards our apartment. They forced me into the kitchen, while they did who knows what. Was I the only one who could cook besides Konan in the Akatsuki? Anyway, I made something simple, like ramen. It was just for show. Once he would enter the door, we will slit his throat, take the body and leave the village.

Ten minutes till he was to come, I called Hidan to begin his ritual if he wanted to do one. I handed him the blood we collected earlier. With a lick, he began the ritual. It wasn't long that Kotoba appeared at the door.

Hidan opened it as I snuck behind him to restrain him, gagging him to make sure he wouldn't make a sound. The ritual finished quickly as Kakuzu entered the room. He grabbed the body and slugged it over his shoulder. I winced at the remembrance of when he did that to me.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Hidan asked.

"Just remembering how much that hurts," I pointed to Kakuzu. He laughed at me as I glared it return. The rest of the trip to the bounty office was quiet, surprisingly. Hidan was satisfied from the sacrifice so he didn't complain.

Hidan and I waited outside while Kakuzu made the cash in. We both agreed that the smell was disgusting. I don't know how Kakuzu is used to it. He came out with a smug look on his face. At least someone was happy.

It took another two or so days after that to return to the base. Hidan and I just chatted really most of the time and whenever Hidan would complain of being tired, Kakuzu would actually let us rest for a few minutes. He was happy so he was more compliant.


	13. Chapter 13

We arrived at the base in (surprisingly) utter silence. I winked at Hidan as we entered. We scattered once inside. Hidan and I went to the living room while Kakuzu went to check in with Leader-sama.

We entered the living room to see Kisame and Deidara casually watching TV. I looked at it. "Finding Nemo? Seriously guys? I didn't even think that you would own Disney movies," I said shifting my weight onto one of my feet.

"It's a good movie!" Kisame protested. Deidara's face was flushed.

"You should have seen him repeat the shark oath! It was hilarious!" Deidara said slowing his breathing. That's why he was flushed. He was laughing to hard. I sniggered a bit when Kisame pouted.

"What other Disney movies do you 'tough men' have here?" I asked going over to the movie cabinet. I opened it and began to read all the Disney movies. "You have Fox and the Hound, Tarzan, and… Snow White? What do you cry at the end of that one?"

Deidara's face turned red in embarrassment. "Maybe… but I'm not the only one, un! Tobi does too!" he yelled.

"Yeah, well Tobi is just a childish idiot! You have no excuse! You're a grown man!" I yelled back at him more teasing than anything. Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else, Deidara broke down crying. That took me by surprise.

"Dei, are you okay?" Hidan asked. He kept crying. Sasori came rushing in the room suddenly when he heard it. He softly cooed to his uke to calm him but suddenly his mood changed.

"God, Danna, stop that! I'm not a child! I'm not a woman! Now get the hell away from me!" he shouted in rage. He pushed Sasori off of him. He then became hyper. "So, what's for supper? I'm hungry." We all stared at him like he was insane.

"That…was creepy," Kisame stated. I just walked away with Hidan following me. To continue what we originally planned. We were going to prank Itachi. We went into his and Kisame's room and went to work.

We entered Hidan's room laughing. Once the prank is done, we'll have an unhappy weasel and a happy sister. Okay, what we did was… "WHO THE FUCK PUT THAT BUCKET THERE!" an unhappy weasel's voice boomed through the later. We had done a simple trick but it was effective. We had placed a bucket over his bathroom door filled with pink dye.

"What did you two do?" Kakuzu asked looking as though he regretted it. We exchanged an amused look. Suddenly a pink covered Itachi walked into the room looking just pissed. I stared at him with an amused look as Hidan masked his own amusement.

"Did you decide to dye your skin pink to make yourself fit in?" I asked smirking still amused. He growled in anger.

"You did this to me!" he roared at me. My smirk widened. He charged at me in anger. He lunged trying to get a punch off at my stomach. I blocked it as Kisame came running in. He stopped when he saw Itachi covered in pink dye but was able to hold him back.

"It's a prank Itachi, it's not like you're the only one we did it to. You should have seen Kakuzu when he thought his money was burning," I started. "Listen get in the shower, it'll come straight off."

He pulled himself out of Kisame's grasp and stomped angrily down the hall. I sighed in relief. We had gotten off easy. Being his sister has its advantages. "We're going to wait on doing a prank Dei or letting him be in on them," Hidan said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm off to make dango for him. I don't want to be on his bad side for long. The limit of being his sister no longer takes affect when we are training," I told him leaving the room.

(Pein's POV)

The mission had gone by as a success. She truly is skilled. According to Kakuzu's report, she didn't even get grossed out by Hidan's ritual. She even helped them fulfill that. She knew of entrances into Suna that even Sasori didn't know of and he was a Suna Jounin.

I stacked the file in the done pile and stood up from my desk. I stretched, popping a few bones in my shoulders before exiting to the living room. Deidara was fast asleep in an arm chair, and Kisame was moping on the couch.

"What's with you? It looks like someone just told you that you can't use Samahada anymore," I said. Kisame looked up sadly and threw himself back onto the couch in despair. "What happened?" I was seriously curious now.

"Bailey pranked Itachi and when I went in to check up on him, he snapped at me, we got in an argument, and now I'm spending the next two weeks on this couch," he replied. Wow, Itachi must have really been pissed.

Just then, said weasel entered the room looking rather pleased and creepily enough hyper. There was a plate of dango in his hands. Well, no wonder he was so happy! He had his 'precious' dango for my sake!

"Okay, Kisame, you're forgiven. I'm now happy," he said as Bailey entered behind him. She must've made it for him so he wouldn't do anything to her. Smart girl. Itachi sat down in a recliner as I left the room. I motioned for Bailey to follow.

I led her out of the base and into the forest. We finally stopped in a clearing not that far away. "Do you know what's up with Deidara?" I asked her. She shook her head and sat under a tree in the shade. "Aside from that, I have something important to tell you." I seated myself under the tree next to her.

"What is it? You make it sound like I'm going to die," she answered. Her gaze was fixed in one of confusion before becoming serious and scared.

"The Ookami will begin to slowly kill you over time. I think it would be wise if we were to remove it. We'll try to find a way where it won't kill you and we'll do it so Madara is not aware. If need be, only Itachi and I will help," I told her looking toward the ground. It was hard to tell her this, but it had to be done.

(Bailey's POV)

I could die at any time because of the demon. "Wait, why is it only happening now? I've had it in me for about thirteen years now," I asked. He looked over at me.

"After you learned about the Ookami, it set off a chain reaction, allowing it to break part of the seal. If not removed, it could break free and tear apart your body," he answered. My eyes widened as he looked away again.

I set my mind on the initiative that had to be done. "Do it," I stated. He looked over in shock. "Remove the Junibi. I don't want Madara to get what he wants." He nodded and left, leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat in that clearing until dark and even then, I didn't leave until Kisame and Itachi found me. "It's getting cold, you should come back," Kisame said. Itachi motioned for him to leave and he took a seat next to me.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked. I looked up at the starry sky.

"Pein said I could die if we didn't remove the Junibi. He's looking into a way to do it under Madara's nose and without killing me. I guess, I'm just scared that Madara might actually get his way and I don't want that to happen, not again," I said. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen. I am your big brother, am I not?" he said passively, spoken like a real brother. I smiled and he helped me to my feet. It was quiet as we went back to the base. "Oh, we figured out what is wrong with Deidara. No one knows how, but he is pregnant. It's actually pretty creepy." I laughed.

"I so want to see what is wrong with his stomach than!" I raced ahead, completely forgetting about the information I received early.

I entered the living room where Konan, Hidan and Deidara were present. "You want to see, don't you, un?" he asked me looking up. I nodded and came over.

"Do you mind if I use my Byakugan?" I asked. He agreed uncertainly so I activated it. I looked to his stomach to see sure enough, he had the correct organs to bare a child. "What? Are you some kind of mixed breed?" I asked him deactivating my Byakugan.

"What do you mean by mixed breed?" he asked squirming away from me and towards Hidan. They are best buddies anyway.

"You are able to bare a child because you have the correct organs for it. What I'm saying is that you have organs a male, such as yourself, shouldn't have," I told him. He stared back in shock. "It could be a jutsu, but we'll find out what happened when you go through the extremely painful thing us woman call birthing," I further evaluated. Konan and I exchanged a devious look.

"I'd go kill Sasori when he comes back from that mission with Zetsu if I were you." Konan said smirking.

"THAT PUPPET IS SO DEAD!" he yelled to nobody in particular.

"Why am I to die?" Sasori asked entering the room with Zetsu at his side. Deidara got up with a nice smile on his face but I could feel the killer intent rolling off of him. Zetsu and Sasori didn't seem to notice but Hidan and Konan did.

"Oh Sasori, it's so nice to see you back," he said sweetly. "Come give your uke a hug, SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!" Deidara's face contorted into anger. "HOW DARE YOU GET ME PREGNANT!" Sasori froze up at the statement.

Konan and I sat back on the couch with popcorn as we watched Deidara pound the crud out of his seme. It was rather amusing. Pein even joined in after stating, "So, Deidara really is a girl." That comment gave him a good broken jaw.

By the morning, Deidara had calmed down greatly. He had started asking about being pregnant and how different it would be considering he was male. I was able to escape his questions in my room. Once there, I summoned the dog I sent out.

He gave me a letter from Tsunade. It read:

_Thank you for the information. It is a great help. I'm glad to hear you are alright. Send another message when anything new is given, but I would like it if you summoned Tatsuya to use to relay your message. The dog will have a summoning scroll that you can use. Again, thank you Bailey for the info. It will help greatly in the destruction of our enemies._

_~Tsunade, the Godiame Hokage_

I quickly wrote a reply to her:

_Dear Tsunade, I wish to ask your permission for the extraction of the Junibi from myself. I only ask for I would surely die if it is not accomplished. I can negotiate with Pein to allow me the right to use it as I please. All I need is your permission. _

_The only new develop here is that Akatsuki's very own Deidara has been found to be impregnated. It seems he has the correct organs to become but we don't know why. I will give you an update on his condition. I ask if you can give me any advice on child birth._

_~Bailey Uchiha Hyuga_

I took the scroll from Kakashi's dog and allowed him to leave. I summoned the slug and gave her my reply. "Tatsuya take this to Tsunade-sama. I'll summon you again for the reply." She nodded and disappeared.

With that, I exited the room to train with Kisame in my swordsman skills. He taught me how to use that katana. Not then, but he will. Hidan would help me out with my Taijutsu skills while everyone would pitch in and work with my Ninjutsu skills.

(Mitchell's POV on the day Bailey left)

ANBU exams were started today. The exams were to see if you were still fit to be a black op. I had already been approved to duty by Tsunade, so I now had to evaluate the teams. Currently, they had to get past me without being seen and already I had spotted one of the new recruits, Snake.

The exam ended and a few were going to be eliminated. "Did anyone see Black Wolf at all? How about you Wolf?" Hawk asked. I shook my head. I don't even know if Black Wolf showed up.

"Well he automatically fails then," I replied.

"It's a girl and she was personally chosen by Kakashi. Wolf, go ask Tsunade-sama where she is," Owl told me. He was charge of all the captains since he was the oldest. I nodded and disappeared to Tsunade's office.

I knocked on the door and she let me in. "Hokage-sama, we're wondering where Black Wolf is. She didn't show up to the exam. Did you send her out on a mission?" I asked.

"Mitchell, remove your mask. I need to tell you this while I can see your face," she ordered. I removed my mask. "She deflected from the village, blowing up the south wall, earlier this morning. She left this with me before she left. She is now an S-rank criminal in the Akatsuki."

"But, how does she know?" I asked confused. Tsunade handed me a letter and I read through it. "Wait, you mean Black Wolf was Bailey?" She nodded as I stared at her in shock.

"Go finish the exams," she ordered. I bowed, replaced my mask on my face and returned to the field in shock. Hawk, Owl, Cat, and Deer came up to me as I entered.

"Wolf, did you find out what happened to Black Wolf?" Deer asked. I nodded. "So, why isn't she here?"

"Bailey Uchiha Hyuga, Black Wolf, went rogue earlier this morning and has joined the Akatsuki," I answered still in shock. The rest of the captains stepped back in shock.

"She was one of Konoha's most trusted!" Deer cried. "Why would she go rogue?"

"Her brother is one of them. He probably was the one to convince her," Hawk cut in. "Forget about this until the exam is over." With that, we announced who was going to continue and who wasn't.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been a week since the ANBU exam and the deflection of Bailey. It seems only one new ANBU was recruited and he was placed on Deer's team. He wore a mask resembling a tiger but I doubt it is. Although, we call him Tiger now. I still can't believe she left. Her note was probably the heart stopper of the whole deflection. She had said that she wished I would die and that the next time she returns to Konoha she had better not see me. How could she say those things?**

**I lay on my bed staring up at my blank ceiling as I recounted the years I spent admiring her from afar. Sure, it makes me sound like a stalker, but can you blame me? The first time I met her was about a year or two before the massacre. She already showed signs of being a genius but it was overlooked by all but her mother and me. She and I would practice in secret from her parents, so we could surprise them when we graduated early.**

**One day, we even asked Itachi to tell us about what he had learned in the academy, but he didn't tell us. He just said, "You'll see," and left us to go on a mission with his team. After that, we actually went to a friend of my dad's named Kakashi. They had served in the ANBU Black Ops together and said if he was busy go to him.**

**From then on, Kakashi taught us all about the history of Konoha, the abilities that can be obtained by our skills. Bailey was special; she could do nearly all elemental jutsu, but Futon and some Raiton. I could only do Futon, Suiton, and a few Katon elemental jutsu. He taught us Taijutsu at a Genin level before moving on to Chunin when we could go on for hours in a spar. He taught us to even release a Genjutsu.**

**He had taught us all of that before the faithful night the Uchiha clan was murdered. I remember waking up in cold sweat that night and rushing into my parents room for cover. When they asked what the matter was, I replied, "Mommy, many people have died tonight." It was that night that I knew my clan powers had awakened.**

**The Takeo clan had a bloodline that should have long since ceased. No one had been born with it since the Nidaime Hokage still reigned. The bloodline was the ability to sense the time someone close to you is in a great deal of pain or someone has died that you knew. They can also see visions. They're like psychics Since the Takeo clan and the Uchiha clan had shared a friendly bond with each other and I had been over a great deal of times, it didn't surprise them that I could sense it. However, this bloodline is a curse because from that day forward, I felt every bit of Bailey's pain as if it were my own.**

**The day Bailey had gotten kidnapped I had been coming home from an ANBU mission, tired and completely drained, but when I had felt that wave of pain, I knew I had to help her. I put Dog in charge and rushed ahead of the group. They never questioned this for most actually knew who I was, but this time was the exception.**

"**Wolf-san, what happened to Bailey yesterday," Dog had asked me. I sighed. I usually ended up confining my secrets to him since he was my best friend though I didn't know who he was outside the ANBU. I had told him about Bailey's near kidnapping and just told me I was a love-struck fool. I didn't know until a week later, when she was in the hospital, that he was right. **

**Hours past of me laying there thinking of what to do now. I had the week off since Owl was training the new ANBU, Deer and Cat's teams had missions while Hawk and mine got the week off. Hawk and I had it easy. We didn't have identities to hide from Konoha since all we did was being taichou in the ANBU. Hawk was Ibiki and it was easy to see. Deer was Shikaku though he doesn't know I know. I still have no idea who Owl and Cat are, but with more years in the ANBU, I'll probably learn.**

**Suddenly, a messenger bird taped on my window. I opened the window and let the bird perch on my arm as I removed the letter from its leg. It was a letter from Tsunade telling me to meet her at her office in normal shinobi clothing. I threw on the normal Jounin garb and was out the door.**

**Inside her was office was Kakashi and another man with brown hair and black eyes. I bowed to her in respect as she entered the room, "Hello Mitchell, Kakashi and Yamato. I know it's your vacation, but I need you guys to check up on Bailey."**

"**You said she went rogue!" Kakashi growled out. I saw Yamato stare over at him in surprise as he visibly showed his anger. Tsunade raised a hand to silence him.**

"**For all you know, she is, but I need to know what she is doing. The base is hidden right outside of the east side of Amegakure. Infiltrate and find out what is going on. Only report to me and about Bailey only unless it is important," she said. "I chose you three because both Kakashi and Mitchell have strong ties to Bailey and Yamato you're track record is amazing as are the others, so I trust you. If you need to get out of there, send word and do what needs to be done."**

"**May I ask a question, Tsunade-sama?" Yamato asked. She nodded. "When do we leave?" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I thought he would say something else, something more violent.**

"**You may leave at anytime in the next twenty-four hours," she said. "Oh, and wear your ANBU uniforms just in case you are spotted. That is all. You are dismissed," she said waving us off. We bowed in sync and exited the room.**

"**We'll discuss the mission at Mitchell's," Kakashi said sternly. I led them to my home in the Takeo residence. My parents were in Suna attending a wedding for one of my aunts that was marrying one of their ninjas.**

**I unlocked the door to the small house and led them to my tidy bedroom. I lay down on my bed casually. Kakashi claimed my desk chair and Yamato sat on the floor. "First off, when do you want to leave?" Yamato started.**

"**As soon as possible," Kakashi and I stated together. He smirked in amusement. I looked toward my clock to see it was around three-o-clock. "Why not at dusk? We can use the darkness to shield us from enemies," I suggested sitting up.**

"**That would work, but I want to know who she is to both of you. I only know of her from stories," Yamato said. We both sighed and tears began to form in his visible eye, though he didn't let them spill.**

"**I've trained both her and Mitchell since they could walk. Her fathers looked past her abilities and focused on her brothers, so she came to me. After they died, I practically took the role as her father. She came to me when she had problems. She even called me…" he faltered at this. I didn't even know what he was going to say. "She even called me Otou-san." My eyes widened. I knew he held a special bond with her but calling him Otou-san was major. **

**Yamato turned to me. I took a deep breath and began. "I've known her since we were young practically since she was born. We were best friends until her teammates died…" I trailed off as I looked to the ground. "When they died, she went into a state of depression. She wouldn't leave her room for anything and when it ended… It was like she forgot who I was. I knocked on her door and when she answered it she asked me who I was. I was so shocked that I made up a complete lie about it. I'd walk by all the time but not once did she recognize me."**

"**He loves her, but-" I cut Kakashi off.**

"**Yes, I love her, but she kept her relationship with Satoru from me and for that, I feel I've lost her forever!" I yelled in anger. My voice softened, "I feel like she'll be lost from me forever."**

"**Well, let's go see what she's up to then, shall we?" Yamato smirked. We smiled at him and nodded. "Meet at the East ANBU exit at dusk." The other two disappeared and again I lay back on my bed. I still had around three hours until it set.**

**I took a shower and dressed in my ANBU uniform. Placing, my mask on my hip, I crossed over to my closet to begin packing up the few things I needed. All that really was in my pack on my belt were weapons and some sealing scrolls. I checked the time again. I still had another hour and half till sundown. For the rest of the time, I ate dinner and just stared off until space.**

**I placed my mask and disappeared to the ANBU base. I moved to the east exit and waited for Yamato and Kakashi. Kakashi, in his dog mask, actually beat Yamato here. It was surprising because not only that but he was on time too, actually early. Cat then came up to us and stood at attention. Yamato was the ANBU captain Cat.**

**Now that they both were here, we took off into the forest towards Amegakure. It was about a five hour journey there of we sprinted. After about two hours of running, I felt a wave of sorrow crash over me. I stopped at a tree as a vision slowly crept into my view.**

**I saw Itachi standing over a pale woman in a hospital bed. At closer inspection, I noticed it was Bailey. A blue man walked up behind Itachi and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Itachi stared up at him and it was then I caught sight of his eyes. They were full of tears. Never once had I seen him show such emotion. Itachi moved into the taller mans arms as he cried. The blue man hugged him and muttered sweet nothings in his ears. It was then that I was thrown back into my vision.**

"**What did you see?" Kakashi asked kneeling by me with a hand on my back. Apparently when I was viewing that, both men had come back to see what was wrong.**

"**I just learned two things. One is that Itachi is gay," I stated in bewilderment and I saw the same emotion pass across Kakashi's now un-ANBU-masked one. "Second, Bailey is in the hospital again." Kakashi replaced his mask and again we set off running, this time with more determination than ever.**

**It was deep into the night when we arrived at the Amegakure hospital. We had applied complex Henge over ourselves to look like three men we had passed while on the way. We asked a woman where her room was and were there within five minutes. We each took cover on one side of the door as Kakashi pushed it open. Inside the room was only Itachi still sitting beside her bed. He looked up at us emotionlessly.**

"**You're here for Bailey, aren't you?" he asked standing up and remaining passive. "Well I'm not going to let you have her. I finally got my sister back and I won't let that happen again." His Sharingan activated, but something was off. I could feel it. Kakashi took a protective stance in front of us, but I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.**

**I stepped forward, removing my mask, and kneeled down to a crouch. "We wish to bring no harm to her or you. We are here merely for inspection. She is a dear friend of ours and we wish to see if she was alright. We only want to see if she is in good hands," I spoke staring into his Sharingan unafraid. Both men behind me were tense, but soon joined me in a crouch, removing their masks.**

"**Who are you to her, then?" Itachi asked deactivation his kenkei genkai and moving back to the chair by her bedside. **

"**I am a boy that has been her friend since birth, though she doesn't remember it," I spoke. He could tell the truth in my words and thus turned to Kakashi.**

"**I am her mentor since an early age and I look at her and care for her as if she were my own daughter… as if I was her own father. I can not stand the fact she came here and I want no need to know why she's here," Kakashi said anger protruding from him in waves. Itachi nodded and turned to Yamato.**

"**I am a man, who did not know her, but cared for her well being. She is a fine shinobi that never knew when to quit. She is a comrade and as a comrade, I will not let her turn to the side of war," Yamato said. I could feel the truth behind his words as did Itachi and thus he relaxed at the slightest.**

**The room was silent as we all looked at the girl that held a dear place in all our hearts. "She was going through the initiation test to get in. She got to choose two people to fight. Instead of choosing someone she's already fought, she went out of her way to choose the leader and Tobi, the real leader," Itachi said looking straight at her calm face though his was still passive. His voice was soft, gentle, and the least bit frightening. "She defeated Tobi, but he was going easy on her, as if testing her skills. Then she fought Pein, our leader. All was going smoothly and she even began to wear him down when the Ookami acted up. I was able to stop the progression and bring the chakra back into the seal, but she's been unconscious ever since."**

"**Was there anything wrong with anything else, aside from the wounds she was given during the match?" Yamato asked.**

"**Her bones took on a twisted like form. It was disturbing and terrifying at the same time," his face went pale and a look of horror crossed it. "The doctors said that by now all but the bones in her arms legs have returned to normal and it's only been a week."**

"**Bailey did have an amazing recovery rate," Kakashi stated. "I have never heard of bones doing that and it hasn't happened before when she got to the ninth tail." Itachi's eyes widened.**

"**She's gotten to the ninth tail!" he exclaimed. I nodded.**

"**I fought it alongside our Hokage. It seemed to have repaired all damage as it gained another tail. The transformation takes a toll on the body and if you were to stop it, the body will have to heal the side effects on its own," I started. "This wouldn't be the first time she was rendered unconscious. It would be the third. I believe that the amount of chakra she is given puts too much strain on the body and thus when it is gone, it leaves her in a coma like state." **

**Again, silence engulfed the room and we ended up taking a seat on nearby chairs. Again, it was Itachi who broke it. "Thank you for taking care of her for all those years I was absent in her life. I know that Sasuke probably wasn't that much of a brother to her after my leaving and that at the death of Hizashi-sama Neji became a mean menace," he said. "Mind me for asking, but has she made ANBU yet?" Yamato and I frowned at the remembrance as Kakashi gave us questioning looks.**

"**She nearly made it," I stated and now I had two people staring at me in bewilderment. "She just had to pass the ANBU test like everyone else has to do every year to make sure you are still eligible to be in it. She was here during the test and thus failed. She'll have to go through the training again is she really wants the position." Itachi nodded in understanding as Kakashi sat back in shock.**

"**She never told me this," he said through parted lips. "I would've known if she did… When could she…" He kept rambling on and on about it without finished sentences.**

"**She probably didn't want you to worry," Yamato answered all his unasked questions. "And the ANBU training was during the Chunin Exams, during the third exam. I would know. I was one of the captains training them." **

"**Angel? Are you there?" a man's voice came from behind the door. Itachi's eyes widened as we snickered. A blue man entered the room and gaped at either us or Itachi. I can't tell which or maybe it was both. "Who the hell are you? Itachi why'd you let them in?"**


	15. Chapter 15

"Kisa-" Itachi began but Kisame cut him off.

"Itachi, don't you believe in her to wake up? Why would they be here?" Kisame said outraged. Itachi got up from his chair and hugged the larger man.

"Kisa, they are just here to see Bailey. Mitchell here wants to know what's wrong with her," Itachi said into the elder man's chest. I stared over at him in shock. I had never told him my name.

"Fine, but who are the other two here?" Kisame said. Itachi detached from his seme and moved back to his chair.

"He is Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Cat ninja," Itachi motioned to Kakashi who was at Bailey's bedside. "That man is Mitchell Takeo, a family friend. I take it you awakened your bloodline." I nodded my head. He turned to Yamato. "I don't know exactly who he is, but he is trusted."

"I am Yamato. I was also taught by Kakashi-senpai just as Bailey and Mitchell were. We are like an unofficial team trained under Kakashi-senpai," he said. Kisame nodded before wrapping his arms around Itachi.

"Itachi, Leader-sama told me to tell you to tune into the meeting," he said. Itachi nodded and placed his hands together glaring at us as if daring us to do anything to her. Kisame placed his hands together as well and both of their eyes closed. I exchanged a look with Kakashi when suddenly their rings began to glow. Itachi's ring placed on his right ring finger began to glow a bright red while Kisame's placed on his left ring finger glowed a bright yellow. The kanji for scarlet and south were placed on the rings.

"Kakashi-senpai, do you trust these people with her?" Yamato asked him. Kakashi stayed silent and kept looking at her calm face. The only aspect of her that could show us that she was alive was the slow moving rise and fall of her chest and low beeping of the heart machine near by.

"I trust Itachi and Kisame with her. I'm sure if any of them wanted to hurt her, they would have taken her out by now as she was in the hospital," Kakashi said looking over at us. A look of sorrow was in his eyes.

I was about to comment when a wave of fear rushed through me and a vision blurred into my sight. I saw a man standing over Bailey with a kusunagi pointed at her throat. "I should have done a long time ago. Now, with Itachi dead and Sasuke in grief, no one will be there to save you this time. Say good-bye to your pathetic life," the man said as he plunged the sword down toward her. I was violently thrown from the vision as a scream escaped from her comatose state.

I breathed deeply as Itachi rushed to her side and some nurses rushed into the room. "What did you do to her?" Kisame shouted at me. I couldn't answer him and kept staring at the floor in fear. I realized I was on my knees on the floor.

The nurses checked her over and left when her heart rate slowed. "What did you see Mitchell?" Kakashi asked me. I got up from the floor and collapsed in a chair. I kept shaking my head as the panic faded. "Mitchell? Are you okay? What did you see?"

"I-I saw B-Bailey nearly be stabbed," I started still in shock. "A man stood over her with a kusunagi saying something about Itachi being dead and Sasuke mourning. He said he should have killed her earlier and I was thrown out right before the blade went into her chest." The room was silent after what I said. Suddenly a growling noise came from Itachi as his fists shook.

"Shimatta!" he cursed as he turned to punch the wall. Kisame grabbed the arm and pulled the now shaking man into his embrace. "I can't let that happen! I won't let him take her away from me again!"

"Do you mind me asking who?" Kakashi asked. I was wondering the same thing as Yamato stared questioningly.

"Madara Uchiha was the man you saw. He staged the Uchiha Massacre to make me take the blame. He forced me into this organization," Itachi said. "Kisa doesn't know. I placed him in a Genjutsu until we are done. He respects my secrets and knows I'll tell him when I want so he won't break it." Itachi sniffed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kisame is awesome-" he started.

"No, about this Madara guy staging the Massacre," I cut him off. "I mean, I knew you wouldn't have given her that scar, but I still don't understand."

"Madara manipulated Danzo to assign me a mission to kill the clan, but by refusing, Madara killed them instead. I made a deal with him saying I'd joined the Akatsuki if he doesn't hurt Bailey or Sasuke," Itachi started. "He hurt her and thus we made a new deal. He couldn't attack Konoha and I'd continue to take the blame for the Massacre."

"I have one more question, but Kisame can listen in again," I started. He nodded and released the Genjutsu on Kisame. I smirked as Kakashi stared back at me in confusion. Both of them then gained the same smirk. "Where did Angel come from?" A blush crept its way onto Itachi's face. Kisame spread his teeth into that toothy grin of his.

"He fights with such grace and he just looks like an angel when he sleeps peacefully," Kisame said smiling. Itachi playfully hit him and hid his blushing face.

"You know Itachi; at least you can spend everyday with him. I can't see my Ruka that often. He's too busy teaching or doing paperwork or he's too tired," Kakashi huffed. I started laughing at his complaining. "My poor uke…" I heard Kakashi mutter.

"So you finally asked Iruka out then Kakashi," Itachi teased. Kakashi turned away blushing.

"Guys, I think we should go back. Tsunade will want us back as soon as possible or she'll kick our asses," I said. "Or at least let us find a place to stay for us to gain our energy." They nodded their heads and moved to the door.

Suddenly, before I could start moving a wave of pain crashed through me and I cried out. The pain was so great, my legs buckled and I began to fall. Kakashi grabbed me as my hands went to my eyes. They stung immensely.

(Kakashi's POV)

I heard Mitchell's yell in pain and turned around to see his eyes squeezed shut. His legs buckled and I rushed over to catch him. His hands went to his eyes and they opened slightly. I was shocked to see, instead of his normal blue eyes, pale yellow eyes. They still had their normal pupils but the shined brightly. I nearly dropped him.

I saw his eyes close and I knew he had lost consciousness. "What's wrong with him? Was it another vision?" Itachi asked.

"I don't think so. I think it was something else," I shook my head in confusion. I have to look this up somewhere. "Do you know anyone who knows about eye techniques or a good library nearby?" Itachi shook his head before Kisame whispered something in his ear.

"There is our leader, but I don't think he'd talk to you," he said before a long period of silence. "He may if you disguise yourself as a villager and Mitchell as your son." I thought for a minute. It could work.

"I'll do it, but only because this is making me curious," I said.

Itachi led me towards the highest tower in Amegakure. I was disguised as a brown haired man with blue eyes. I was practically an older version of Mitchell himself. He was on my back now and in villager's clothes like mine.

Itachi entered the building with us in tow. He led us through it and knocked on a door. A woman yelled from behind it. The leader of Akatsuki was a woman? We entered to find a man at the desk and a woman standing behind him.

"Oh, Itachi, what do we have here?" the man asked.

"Leader-sama, this is Mubi and his son Mitchell. They came into the hospital a week ago for his son and the doctors haven't been able to tell him what is wrong with Mitchell's eyes," Itachi bowed in respect.

"Well, what is wrong with his eyes? Can he not see or not tell certain colors?" the man asked.

"His mother is from Konoha's Takeo clan and he was lucky enough to gain the bloodline," I started. "His eyes turned a pale yellow and he collapsed in pain. He lost consciousness and no one knows why he did." The man nodded in understanding before getting up and moving to a filing cabinet.

"I think I know what is wrong, but is he a ninja or has been trained at all?" he asked.

"Just enough to defend himself if he needs to," I answered as truthfully as possible.

"Well, I believe he has gotten the second form of his bloodline. Only one other person in existence has ever gotten it and he lived years ago and around the time Konoha was founded. The second form turns the eyes a yellow color and allows them to see so far into the future," the man said. I stared at Mitchell in shock. "Developing it is an extremely painful process and without pain medication or a tolerance of some sort, he could die. I suggest you bring him back to his mother or to the clansmen." I nodded and stared at Mitchells as fake tears began to pool out of my eyes to complete the act.

"We can allow Kisame to escort you to Konoha," the woman said.

"Arigato God and Angel, I am grateful for your knowledge and generosity," I bowed in respect. Thank you Itachi for telling me what they are known for here. Itachi led us from the tower and back to the hospital where we collected Yamato and Kisame. Itachi waved goodbye to us.

Kisame escorted us into the forest before sneaking back as we continued onward. Bailey was still in my mind but she was pushed back into the corner as urgency to get Mitchell back clouded it. Resting had to wait. Mitchell's life came first.

"Kakashi-senpai, why are you rushing? Don't you think we should rest before heading back?" Yamato yelled from behind me. I glared at him.

"Mitchell could die if we don't get him back. Do you want that?" I saw Yamato shake his head. "Then keep going," I ordered.

"At least let me take him from you," he said. I sighed but gave Mitchell to him anyway. We ran in silence from then on.

We arrived at the village around eight in the morning. Remembering that Mitchell's family was out of time for a wedding, we ran to the hospital and requested Tsunade. She came into the room tired and cranky.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped at us. We bowed to her and showed her Mitchell in the bed.

"He is experiencing the development of the second form of his bloodline and we want to know if you can do anything to ease his pain and stop him from dying," I said to her. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to him. She looked at his eyes to see, sure enough, yellow eyes. She got out a heavy sedative and put it into his IV drip.

"I'll make sure he has the sedatives until his mother is back to help. He is so lucky they come back today," she said. We both sighed in relief. "Anyway, what was the outcome of the mission?"

"Bailey has been unconscious in the Ame hospital since the day after her arrival," Yamato said bowing. She nodded thoughtfully and sent us out. I wonder what was going through her head right now.

(Mitchell's POV)

Where am I? All I can see is black out in all directions. An image appeared in my mind of a young woman with long black hair, and wearing red and black. She had a katana in her hand and was staring heartlessly down at a person on the ground.

"Be thankful it ended quickly," she said with a soft voice that hinted no sorrow nor detest. Who was this woman and why does she seem so oddly familiar?

The image shifted to who looked to be myself. I stood in a grassy field staring down at two grave stone markings. I couldn't make out the names on them nor the location, but I could clearly see the sorrow in my eyes. Kakashi walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort as my eyes remained fixated on the graves.

"They were good people," was all I heard Kakashi say before the image shifted once again.

In this scene, Sasuke and Itachi together sat at a table playing cards in what seemed to be relative peace. Kisame came in and kissed Itachi before sitting next to the weasel. I saw a look of disgust flash over Sasuke's face, but it passed. Suddenly, a young light red haired boy no older that three ran into the room followed by an older blonde male. He seemed to be trying to catch the child, yelling something about getting into the bath.

That scene whirled out of view and I was greeted with yet again another one. Sitting around a table were the Rookie 9 and Team Gai minus Sasuke. They were chatting and all of them looked distinctly older. Neji and Tenten were sitting very close and Tenten had her hair up, though still in buns, in a new style. Lee and Shikamaru wore a Chunin vest. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all seemed to wear advanced versions of what they wear today. Ino looked more mature (not in a perverted way) and Choji looked more like his father. Naruto still wore orange, but Sakura wore a skirt instead of the normal dress. I was confused to find another male among the group that resembled Sasuke but didn't have the correct face structure and hair. Who was he?

The images stopped and my eyes began to open slowly as if in a trance, but it helped me adjust more to the blinding light that I was met with. Hovering over me was my mom. My father had died years ago, but I had never met him. My uncle was like my second father because he would always hang around the house.

"Mitchell, how do you feel?" she asked me placing a hand on my forehead. I stared at her strangely.

"I feel… confused. Mom, why did I see everyone looking older?" I asked. She quieted me by placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair while chuckling.

"I'll explain later, dear, but right now I want to tell you about the wedding," she said. There she goes again. Whenever it comes to weddings or parties, she will talk about it until the next event and sometimes that could be years.


	16. Chapter 16

I was released from the hospital not long ago and she is still talking. I swear Oka-san will continue talking for hours still, even if it's already been three hours. Softly, I placed a hand on her shoulder. Her mouth closed and she turned her attention to me. She smiled sheepishly, figuring out exactly why I had motioned for her to stop. "I was rambling again, wasn't I?" I nodded.

"Mom, what are we going to do about my eyes? I seriously don't want to wear this blindfold all day," I asked. She laughed and I could just hear the evil smile on her face. I was given a black cloth to wear over my eyes so the rays from sun wouldn't hurt my eyes. It would just make me go blind before the training is completed.

"Well, your going to be wearing that for at least another week, darling. Without it, I would get a blind boy and I don't want that to happen. For the next week, we're going to teach you how to use your eyes to your advantage and by we, I mean the whole clan. It has been so long since this has happened. Luckily, the past user had a scroll made for anyone in the future you might get it," Oka-san stated. She grabbed my arm and dragged me off to who knows where. I mean, I couldn't see.

Smelling the familiarity in the air, I noted that she had led me back home to the Takeo compound. It was on the exact opposite side of the Nara household, so we had the woods near us all to ourselves as the Nara, Hyuga, and Uchiha do. The four houses make up the four farthest most points in Konoha. Nara and the Hyuga houses are on the east while the Uchiha and we took the west. The Nara and we were to the north as the others were to the south.

Oka-san must have led me inside and, from the smell of sweat and blood, into a doujin. "You can remove the blindfold. This is a special doujin that at the flip of a switch turns into a dark room. We will spar here. If you see a flash of something try to use it as your advantage," she ordered.

I got into a fighting stance and faced off against my mom. I couldn't really see her from the darkness of the room. I ran at her, or at least where I thought she was. I saw a flash that said she'd be behind me. I stumbled a bit but was able to block her punch. I then spun my leg toward her and got a kick to her feet.

We sparred for a good portion of the remaining day. I grew accustomed to the flashes within a half-hour and tried to use them to my advantage. I didn't always use them correctly, but I did often counter them before she knew I was and sometimes I even did an attack to prevent one. I guess I was starting to get this down.

"That's enough sparring for now," she said panting. "Put your blindfold on and I'll lead you to your room for a few hours sleep. I'll be back tonight to get you up to train. It's better for both our eyes that way," she explained. I tied the cloth back over my eyes and I felt her hands move to my shoulders. She gently pushed me forward to start walking.

She guided me through a few hallways and finally opened a door. I thanked her and moved into the room, knowing exactly where my bed would be. It was my room after all. I fell on my bed, completely disregarding that I was still in my sweaty clothes, falling asleep instantly.

I was awoken a while later by my uncle. He said I could remove the blind fold and to get into the shower. I 'stunk like a skunk covered in garbage' according to him. I removed the blindfold, got in the shower, got dressed, and went into the hallway where my dad then led me outside.

My mom and a few of my cousins waited for us as we got out there. A light breeze was ruffling the trees and their blonde hair. My uncle and I had brown hair, unlike most of the Takeo family where they had blonde hair and blue eyes. A stern look was on their faces when we arrived.

"Mitchell, now that you can see better, I want you to use those eyes to your advantage. They are not active now, so we want you to activate them," my uncle said. I nodded and focused chakra to my eyes. I opened them and saw surprise rise up onto their faces. I walked over to pond just to the right of my mom to see them glow a light pale yellow. Around the pupil, a thin layer of pale blue was also present. Were my eyes this way before?

"It seems you are adapting to them quite quickly, but can you still use them?" my mom inquired. I allowed a confident play its way onto my face and an arrogant one found its way onto the others. "Well, so be it, come when you're ready."

I lunged forward with a kunai raised and as images flashed, I allowed my instincts to fully take over. I saw my uncle's eyes narrow as he reflected a stab from my kunai with his katana. I flew a punch at him, but flipped back at the last second to dodge the punch coming from one of my cousins. His fist connected with my dad's jaw.

All movement stopped. Slowly, Oka-san started laughing, making all the rest of us break into a fit of giggles. Even my uncle started laughing. Once the laughing stopped, we set back to work. Maybe this will be more fun than I thought.

Weeks past and I was able to take off the blindfold for a few hours a day. In a few more days, I could burn it. Oka-san was placing healing cream over some of the wounds I had received. "You're becoming just like your father," Oka-san stated proudly but barely above a whisper.

"But, I have the gentle heart of yours, and your baby soft skin," I joked as my cousins would. She smiled faintly. What was wrong? "Oka-san, is everything alright? You seem kind of down."

"It's nothing," she started. There was a long pause. "I heard about Bailey. How are you feeling?" I stared at her in surprise.

"I'm fine, it's for the better for her," I stated. "I hope it brings her closure with what happened in the past. If she is alright, then I am as well." I smiled over to her. She hugged me to her.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again," Oka-san whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I know, and I better be stronger than I am," I answered rising to my feet. "Good luck on the mission, Oka-san. Tell that to your teammates for me as well." I yelled as I sprinted off to see Kakashi. She just shook her head and sighed. I couldn't help but smile back.

Kakashi waited just outside the Hyuga compound. We had to meet with Hiashi to explain what we found a while ago. He didn't believe Tsunade when she had told him. She said that once he found out it was us who reported, he would believe her.

The man at the gate led us inside and to Hiashi's study or at least I think it was his study. I was forced to keep the blindfold on when I enter places, aside from my house, because my mom feared the florescent lights would make my eyes burn.

"Ah, Kakashi, good to see you," Hiashi stated. I heard the creaking of a chair and could imagine him standing. "Mitchell, is that you in under the cloth. Whatever is it for?" I smiled back at him, but said not a word and allowed Kakashi-sensei the floor.

"It is just as great to see you as well, Hiashi-sama. That is Mitchell. The blindfold is to protect his eyes from the lights in here since his bloodline is improving," Kakashi said. I nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Ah, well I hope your development of the kenkei genkai. So, explain exactly what happened to my niece," Hiashi grew serious. His voice was stern and I heard the sound of his elbows hitting the wooden desk.

"Bailey was sent, undercover, to spy on the Akatsuki. However, we were sent in because she failed to send a report. When we got there, she was hospitalized from the Ookami," I spoke up. "A member of the Akatsuki was always at her side. No one would hurt her until she awoke and can defend herself."

"And just how do you know this?" Hiashi questioned us. Kakashi sighed.

"Tsunade sent us and we spoke with her brother. He assured us of what they were going to do to her. He said that the rest of them had grown fond of her and think of her as a sister. The mission was confirmed by Tsunade and here is a copy of the mission detail," Kakashi spoke. The ruffling of paper was heard along with a long silence.

I stood at Kakashi's arm. He allowed me to stay close so I didn't loose myself considering I had seen very little of the manor. Barely anyone who was not a member was allowed in unless for a meeting or dinner and I was not the exception. The only one I know who actually got in was Tenten and even then, she didn't get past the main entrance.

"When will she be getting back to Konoha?" Hiashi finally spoke. I shrugged. "So, it may still be years before she returns."

"Thank you, guys," Hiashi said. We bowed and Kakashi placed his hands on my shoulders to lead me out of the Hyuga manor. Once out, I removed the cloth around my eyes and placed it in my pouch.

"What would you like to do today, Mitchell?" Kakashi asked a bit too pleasantly. I gave him a weary glance walking down the path away from the manor.

"You want to hang out with Iruka today, don't you?" I replied slyly. He gave me a shy glance. "You do know that the academy still has school today and he has to teach." A mischievous look passed across his face, replacing the shy one. "No, I will not be your decoy."

He dragged me to the academy. "C'mon Mitchell, just one day. Tomorrow, you and I will have a guy's night out," he pleaded. He's still going to bring Iruka. I know it.

I sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this." I knocked onto Iruka's classroom door and walked in. Iruka looked up from the teacher's desk in surprise. "Iruka-sensei, you are needed immediately in the teacher's lounge," I stated.

"Thank you, Mitchell. Do you mind watching the class for me?" he sighed. I shook my head. He walked past me flashing a smile. I rolled my eyes.

As soon as the door was closed, Konohamaru barked out, "Where is Iruka-sensei going?"

"He's got an important meeting. I'll be watching you until he comes back. I don't know how long it will be, so no more questions on the matter," I said firmly. "What was Iruka-sensei teaching you?"

"He was showing us how to kill someone!" Konohamaru yelled out. I ignored him and instead turned to Hanabi.

"He was about to show us how to hold and throw a kunai properly," she told me. I nodded.

"Ok class; follow me to the training grounds." I led them through the halls and to the small practice area outside. "Hold the kunai with your four fingers wrapped gently over the handle with the thump supporting it," I instructed before passing out the dulled kunai.

For about five minutes, I corrected their stances, and helped them grip their kunai. Then, I showed them how to throw it. Hanabi and another guy were able to do it correctly. Konohamaru didn't get close until I fixed his throw back. He got close and I told him to work on it.

Kakashi and Iruka came into the area. Iruka came up, thanked me, kissed Kakashi once more and began to instruct the class. As Kakashi and I left, I heard Konohamaru, Hanabi and other kids teasing Iruka. "I take it you loved that make-out session," I stated. A grin appeared on his face. I shook my head but let it drop.

Before anyone could say anything, an ANBU appeared in front of us. "Takeo-san, Tsunade-sama would like to see you, immediately. Kakashi-san, you may come as well if you want," he said. I turned to him and shrugged. We sprinted off to the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade sat at her chair in a solemn state. I had never seen her stare so blank. What was wrong? "Mitchell, you'll want to sit down before I say anything." I sat down upon her suggestion. A long silence filled the air and the feeling of fear set in. What was wrong? "Mitchell, you're mother is dead. I'm sorry."

I felt my world crash down on me. I felt my heart being pulled from my chest. It hurt terribly. Tears crept to my eyes as Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder. They pooled there before they fell down my cheeks. Kakashi pulled me to him and allowed me to stifle my sobbing in his chest. He put his head on mine. "Your uncle is fine and will be here soon," she added.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and pushed myself out of Kakashi's arms. "What happened to her? They were barely gone even an hour. How could it possibly happen?" I asked, sorrow dripping through my voice.

"Their squad was ambushed just outside the village boundaries. Your mother suffered major injuries along with another man. Both of them died in route home. Your uncle suffered slight wounds that weren't fatal," she said.

"Who was the enemy?" Kakashi asked farther. I said not a word as the information sunk in.

"We believe it was six Jounin-ranked ninja from Kiri," she answered. I allowed myself to nod as my uncle raced in. How had I not felt it happen? Everything else being said I never heard. I couldn't process it. I can't believe I lost her, too!


	17. Chapter 17

(Bailey's POV)

My face remained stoic as I drove the katana downward into his stomach. With that last slash, I ended his life. Picking through his pockets, I came across the scroll I had been sent to get. Without even a bat of my eyelash, I turned from his carcass and jumped up into the trees toward the Akatsuki base.

I reached the entrance and administered the correct amount of chakra into the seal on the boulder. Without a sound, the boulder moved off to the side, revealing a normal looking living area. I stepped forward and allowed it to close behind me. As soon as it was shut, I walked farther into the base.

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. That was my first solo mission as a member of the Akatsuki. I rushed off to Pein's office to turn in the mission detail and the scroll. As I walked through the base, an eerie silence crept up. Only the sound of my own footsteps could I hear. My eyes narrowed unintentionally. Where was everyone? I would have usually heard at least Deidara by now.

I knocked on Pein's door and was relieved when a voice came from the other side. "Come in." I traced the chakra in the room. It was definitely his.

I opened the door and bowed to Pein. He was but a clone. "Have we moved bases? Deidara is well enough for it?" I asked. Pein nodded.

"Sasori had to carry him. It was quite amusing really. I'm surprised nobody discovered our location by his constant whining," Pein answered. "Danna, my feet hurt. My back hurts. I'm hungry. Are we there yet? Stop ignoring me damn it un!" Pein made an impression of Deidara. I started laughing and even he chuckled. We calmed down and he spoke again. "Collect your things and follow me. The base is about a four hour run from here." I bowed once more and exited the room.

I retrieved my backpack from my bedroom, finding the majority of my stuff wasn't there. We had prepared for this for about a month now, and were waiting for the best time to move. Now, I know what you're thinking. What's wrong with Deidara? Why did you have to wait to move? I'll remind you now. Deidara can be a real handful when he's moody. I swear, he acted as if he were pregnant. Oh wait, he was.

Anyway, I packed the remainder of my stuff in my backpack, slung it on my back, and headed back to the entrance of the base. Pein stood, waiting, by the door. He opened it and we were off… to the new base… to the rest of the Akatsuki… and to my home.

The base was located just outside the borders of Oto. We were close to Orochimaru. I don't know why we chose a base so close, but there had to be a reason, just I didn't know what it was yet.

Pein and I arrived slightly passed dusk. The first thing I heard when I entered was the sound of a something shattering and a yell. "Get this Kami forsaken child OUT OF ME!" Deidara screamed. My eyes widened as a vase flew by my head. I don't know where the vase came from, since we never did have a vase. At least I wasn't the one trying to knock him out.

Sasori and Kisame were running around trying to get a hold of the thrashing blonde. Hidan finally just came up behind him and hit him up the head with the handle of his scythe. Deidara slumped to the floor unconscious and everyone froze. Hidan shouldered his weapon saying, "Anyone got a probably with that?" He marched off as they shook their heads. I giggled slightly as Sasori and Kakuzu took Deidara into another room with shocked faces.

I ventured further into the room trying to make my presence known. It worked! Itachi turned toward and a small smile formed on his lips. He opened his arms and I walked over to hug him. Everyone else finally noticed and I saw Hidan wink at me. The booby traps were in place.

I finally got out of their embraces. I nodded to Hidan and he motioned for me to follow. I waved to Itachi and walked into the hallway. He led me into my room, moving over a trip wire as well.

My room was painted a deep red color, which I hadn't been allowed to choose before we had moved bases. My bed was the same but replaced with a chocolate brown frame and black sheets. My dressers matched the frame and the desk was a sleek metallic black. I smirked as I unpacked my backpack. I thought it looked quite nice actually.

"This was actually my first room in the Akatsuki before I moved into Kakuzu's room. I had decorated it myself as Itachi did your first room. We usually reuse bases. The last fucking time we did, though, was over a fucking year ago. You should be fucking lucky that you got my room and not Sasori's first," Hidan said.

I looked around the room once again. I saw traces of a carpet being their once. Now it was dark hardwood. I re-looked at the walls to find it had been repainted for the outline of wall was a lighter shade.

"So, now it's mine until the next move?" I asked. He nodded and moved to the bed. He sat down and pulled the pillow up. Underneath it was a black book. The sign of Jashin was on the cover and a language I couldn't read was on it.

"Jashin no honyomi tori natahakonoyouni shinji teimasu," he said. I cocked my head to the side at what he said. "The book of Jashin. Thee who reads is thus a believer." he spoke normally.

"The book looks ancient. Was it passed down to you?" He nodded and suddenly my eyes glazed over and something over took me. "The chosen one may gain his prize but thee, who is the disciple, will feel truth to suffer." I shook my head and he stared at me weirdly. "That's in the book," he stated. My eyes widened, but he grew silent. "I was the disciple," he finally said. I cocked my head to the side. "The bitch who was the chosen one was killed by me. She deserved to die. She tortured me and treated me like a heathen bastard. It states nothing of that in the Jashinist bible."

"What's done is done. There is nothing you can do about it now. You just must live with it and do what you feel is right," I answered reassuringly. "Take the book. I have suffered enough to know that I don't need a book to know that Jashin exists." He nodded.

"You're fucking alright, gaki," he said ruffling my hair. I frowned and swatted at him hand, whining. He chuckled, gave me the finger, and walked out the room.

"Jackass!" I yelled after him. He shut the door. I walked over to my desk about to get to work on the mission report for Tsunade. The clone had taken the scroll and that mission report so I was free until my next mission, which wouldn't be a while considering Deidara was in the middle of a C-section.

I was about to put everything in there, but stopped. In the drawer was a different book. The cover was made of black leather and looked to be in pretty good shape. Timidly, I opened the book. The inside cover read: Property of Uchiha Madara. My eyes widened and I looked around the room. Was this a trick? Was Tobi really out on a mission right now?

I looked around once more before opening the book. The pages were fragile and brittle. I turned the first two pages, finding only a normal map of the world. The next page had the word Journal on the blank page. I flipped to the next page and began to read.

_6-24-1918_

_Ka-san gave me this book to write in, saying it'd be wise to record my adventures from here on. I don't know why but I agreed with her. Izuna and I just returned from a training when she gave both of us one. We've agreed to kill our best friends, since according to legend; it would give us tremendous power. Neither Ka-san nor Otou-san know. They'll be the next if it came down to it._

_Otou-san has taught us all he knows and he is growing weary in his old age. In a few years, if he is not already dead, I shall kill him. It would be my turn to rule over the Uchiha clan with Izuna at my side. Together, we'll come up with a plan to take over the world._

_Madara Uchiha_

I stared in shock at the first entry. This was like his diary. According to the date and the fact that Madara should be around 105, he couldn't have been much older than me at that time. His mind was evil even at a young age and it was scary. I turned the page to the next entry.

_8-17-1920_

_I found this book amongst my stuff. I remember getting this. It seems as if I were so childish then. I have now gained what I called the Mangekyou Sharingan. Izuna and I have begun to prepare for the time we take over. When we do, we will set war against the Senju. Those traitors don't deserve to live. They have disgraced the Sage of the Six Paths. The son they descend from would even be displeased._

_In two years time, the clan will be mine and war will commence through the land. Get ready world. Madara Uchiha will be ruler soon._

_Madara Uchiha_

I sighed but flipped ahead farther. He was one messed up man. He still is one messed up man. I flipped ahead to one about 50 years.

_4-10-1959_

_Those fools. They really believe I trust them, that I want peace. Bah, they soon will know the truth. I'll let us rule side beside for now. If Hashirama and Tobirama do anything behind Izuna and my back, then they will meet their ends._

_I fear, though, Izuna's health is diminishing rapidly. My eyesight isn't as great as well. If need be, I will need his eyes, but with him dead, I don't know if they would work or not. Brother, get well for soon Konoha is ours._

_Madara Uchiha_

_2-16-1960_

_Izuna had died, I have his eyes, and I have no one on my side. The Uchiha are against me. The only way for me to gain their trust back is to kill Hashirama. In four hours, he shall meet his end. In four hours, my plan to rule will begin…_

_Madara Uchiha_

I remembered back to the day Kakashi told me of the great battle between Hashirama Senju, out Shodai Hokage, and Madara Uchiha. He told me that they fought for over two days. It was said Madara died that day, killed by Hashirama himself, but even our Shodai had his doubts of his death.

His plan must have changed after that point. Otou-san was alive then as well. He must have been less than a year old though. He probably couldn't even remember that. I looked to the next page but a knock came on my door. I quickly shoved the book back in my desk.

"Come in," I shouted. Kisame opened the door.

"Pein wants to see us in his office," he replied. I nodded and followed him out the door and down the hall. Kisame opened the office door and held it open for me. I walked in and bowed. Itachi was already in there.

"Good evening, I apologize for calling you in so late, but I have an important mission for the three of you," he paused. "Your mission is to locate and capture the medic-nin Mogusa. He will be in Konoha. Be careful." Itachi and I stiffened but said not a word. "Itachi will get you in while Bailey will get you into the hospital undetected. I suspect you back by dawn tomorrow. You're dismissed." We bowed and left.

"We'll go with nothing else, but rope and the basic tools," Itachi ordered. I nodded. I entered my room and grabbed my pouch. I stopped before exiting, grabbing the black journal and placing it in my pouch.

I followed the two of them outside. Itachi and I took the lead. My stomach began getting butterflies in it. This would be the first time back to Konoha in a little less than a year. It took us about two hours to get there.

Itachi opened up a hidden ANBU tunnel near the Uchiha compound. We entered undetected. I activated my Byakugan and led them through the village without running into any midnight walkers. I motioned for them to stay guard outside as I entered the hospital. I activated my Byakugan and put my hair into the normal Hyuga standard. I now looked like every other Hyuga in the village.

"Hello Miss Hyuga, may I help?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"Do you know if Mogusa is working right now?" I asked nicely. She went into a small room on the side. She came back.

"He is upstairs. Would you like me to call him for you?" I nodded. "Who are you to him?"

"Just tell him his father sent me for him," I replied. She nodded. I went and sat over in the waiting room. A few minutes later, he came down the stairs. He went to the front desk and she pointed to me. He hurried over.

"Is my dad alright?" he pleaded. I shook my head.

"He wants you right now, follow me," I said. He followed behind me. I exited the hospital and ran forward. Before we got far, I stopped. He stopped and Kisame whacked him up the head with his sword. "That was easier than I thought."

Kisame hoisted the guy up on his shoulder and I led us back to the Uchiha compound. Itachi led us out and we all took off toward the base. About four hours before dawn, we stopped. "I'll take watch," Itachi said. Kisame went a little bit over and fell asleep against a tree.

I took out the journal. "Nii-san? What should I do with this book?" He came over, curious. "It's Madara's journal. I only got so far in it. If we read far enough ahead, we might be able to find out his plan, depending on how long it's been in the desk."

"You found this in your desk? Madara may have planted it there. You may read it, but don't believe everything you read in there." he replied. I nodded.

"Itachi you can go to sleep. I want to research this," I replied. He shook his head. I sighed but left him alone. I began to read the book again.

_4-19-1983_

_My strength is slowly coming back. My loss against Hashirama was a major set back, but it has been taken care of. The next part of my plan has gone smoothly. The Ame orphan has the Rinnegan and is gradually headed toward the other two. In about a month, they will meet. Then, all I need now is for them to get trained to be ninjas, whether I have to do it or not._

_In a year, my organization will get under way. My plan will continue as planned. If he is to ever lose loyalty or is to die, than I will take back his eyes and my organization. There will be no mistakes. I will make sure of it._

_Madara Uchiha_

My eyes widened. Pein was given his Rinnegan? Did he know that? "Itachi? Does Pein know he was given his Rinnegan, that he was under Madara's control since he got it?" I asked. Itachi's eyes widened.

"No, he doesn't. You must take that to Pein as soon as we get back. It could mean the life or death of him," Itachi replied.


	18. Chapter 18

We quickly finished the last distance between the base and us. Mogusa had awoken and we had explained to him that his father was all right and that he just had to make sure the baby was all right. We told him he would be unharmed unless he upset the baby or the 'mother'.

Arriving back at the base, we led him to the medical wing of the base. Kisame stayed behind to guard him while Itachi and I went to turn in the mission report and the information we had discovered from Madara's diary.

We knocked on the leader's door and entered. Pein looked up from his paperwork and motioned us forward. "The mission was a success, as expected," he nodded as Itachi handed forth the report. "But… we came across something that I don't think you'll like." He looked over shocked. "We don't know if it's authentic or not but, when did you get your Rinnegan?"

"How is that of any importance to the matter we are to discuss?" he demanded, growing angry. I handed him the diary. He looked over the page I had marked. He sat back in shock. "Is this true?"

"It depends. Has Tobi ever been in that room, whether sleeping or just to hang out?" I questioned. The room went quiet. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Bailey, I want you to keep this in your room. If Madara ever wants to retrieve that, it should be where he left it," he said. I nodded. "Also, I want you to read and study it. Tell me if you come across any plan that might go against my goal. I'm going to take charge, and I'm going to makes sure I know where everyone's loyalties lie."

"I'll do my best," I nodded. He dismissed us, but I stayed back. He looked up, confused. "I just want to tell you that my loyalty lies with not only you but with Konoha as well. I'm sorry I failed to bring this up before, but I hope you don't hold that against me."

"What part of Konoha do you still remain loyal to?" he questioned further.

"I remain loyal to my Hokage. I came here, not because I could get closer to Itachi, but to give Intel to my village. I never gave her information on our location. I only gave her information of my time here. And she told me she would never hurt anyone unless I gave the consent and after I met everyone, I would never hurt anyone here." I sighed as I felt grief and guilt wash over me. "I'm sorry if this comes as a shock or if it angers you, but in the beginning, you all were just people who were my enemies. Now you're my friends." My breath wavered.

"Bailey, I hold nothing against you or your decisions and you have proved your place here. I feel sorry and a bit hurt to find out that you've been spying, but as long as you continue to hold your loyalty, I will overlook it," he said. I looked up surprised.

"How can you still trust me?" I questioned.

"You came up and told me. Sure, it's been nine months, but you still told me," he replied. I raised my eyebrows. "Just tell me what you send to her before you send it." I nodded my understanding.

"Can I ask you one thing, though? If it comes down to it, where if I have to choose, will you hold it against me if I choose someone else over you?" I asked.

"It depends who it is," he replied. I looked down and kept quiet. "You're dismissed." I bowed and left. I breathed a sigh a relief to finally get that off my chest. I guess, now as long as no one holds it against me, I'd be all right.

(Kisame's POV)

I showed Mogusa to the artists' bedroom and quickly escaped there before I was dragged into anything else. Itachi and Bailey seemed a bit freaked on the return to the base. I can't help but wonder what was wrong. I had to find out for myself, so I decided to scout about that. I went to the leader's door. I had to find out what was going on and I what I found shocked me to an extent.

"I remain loyal to my Hokage. I came here, not because I could get closer to Itachi, but to give Intel to my village," I heard Bailey say. My eyes widened. What? What will the leader say? His voice was quiet, so I couldn't hear what he said. I decided that I should investigate this further. I decided to enter the room… of a girl. (Good Lord, what have I gotten myself into?)

Looked both left and right, I made sure no one was in the hallway before entering her room. The walls were a red color and papers were scattered on her metallic desk. I decided to work with that. All there was a report for Pein, a few other papers that looked to have drawings on it, a few sheets of what looked to be notes of something, and a book on Fuuinjutsu.

I began to open drawers and came across an unlabeled book. Opening it, I found: PROPERT OF: Bailey Uchiha Hyuga, written inside it. Now this might shed some light onto the matter. Turning to a page closer to the latest one, I began to read.

11-29-10

I've been with the Akatsuki for a few months now and it has given me time to think of the actions of my life. Just that last sentences makes me feel like I'm going to die. Wait bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Anyway, I realized that I might have developed a crush… on Mitchell. I feel utterly shocked that I do. I mean, I barely know him!

Anyway, Tsunade is happy with the data I have provided to her. I refrain from telling her anything too important for I fear that if I do she'll kill them. I've grown fond and they have become the family I (almost) always wanted. *sigh* Why must they be so fun to be around? I hope someone trips over that booby trap soon… Ha ha, someone just did.

Kisame finally advanced me up in the training and I can now use my katana for missions. I'm so HAPPY! Crap, Itachi is coming. I can't let him know about this. Later me!

~Bailey, the best

I looked up from the entry. So, she was also protecting us. I'm touched. Also, I can't help but wonder more about what she feels about this Mitchell person. I wonder if it was the same Mitchell that visited her in the hospital. He probably is. I looked ahead at the next few entries. They said mostly of missions and funny pranks her and Hidan had pulled on Pein or Kakuzu or someone random they saw walking the street. The one right before the latest one shocked me to no end.

I read back to some of my old entries when I first learned to write. I found Mitchell's name coming up a lot. The weirdest thing happened, though. My Sharingan activated and it seemed like I was in a Genjutsu, but it was also like a memory. I saw Mitchell and me sparring together while Kakashi watched. I also saw an image of him and me in his room rigging traps to put in the Hyuga manor. It seemed like a rush of memories suddenly returned and I realized… I realized that I love him. He was my best friend. It wasn't Satoru or Taimu. It was Mitchell and I had forgotten about him. It brings tears to my eyes to find that out.

Wow, a bit emotional there. Now, enough of that seriousness. I think Deidara is… disturbing when pregnant. It's nearly time for the baby to be born and his mood swings are getting worse. AND he is acting so FEMININE. It's weird and hilarious at the same time. Also, Kisame (Uh oh this can't be good. She is mentioning me.) is getting… nervous lately. I don't know if it has to do with the baby being born or something wrong with Itachi, but it's getting me nervous for some odd reason. Okay, I'm done.

~Bailey, the idiot

I have to tell Itachi about this. I replaced the book in the drawer in which I found it and escaped the room. I ran back to Itachi and my room. "Itachi! Itachi, you'll never guess what I found!" I said coming into the room. He was on our bed reading. He looked up from his book.

"How come I'm scared to find out?" I laughed, and he sighed. "Just tell me that it has nothing to do with Samahada, a shark, Hidan's stuff, whatever is may be, or something you found in the leader's room." I smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. I guess we've been through this before.

"It's none of those," I said and faintly heard a 'thank god' following it. "I found Bailey's diary." His eyes turned cold and glared at me. I could feel myself shrinking at his gaze.

"Did you read it?" he asked. I felt so scared. It was weird.

"I had the right to! I heard her tell Leader-sama that she still remained loyal to Konoha and that she was feeding them Intel," I answered quickly. He sighed and motioned for me to continue. "I found out that she loves that Mitchell guy that she forgot about him and recently remembered, that she doesn't give Konoha important info, and that it was her and Hidan who had rigged that trap in the living room last month." I quickly gushed before Itachi hit me with something. "Oh, and she's getting suspicious about your health. Did I forget to mention that?"

"Kisame…" he said slowly. Uh, oh, here it came. A book flew and hit me in the head before I could think of anything else. "How can you be so stupid? Every Uchiha keeps a diary, so if they were to die suddenly, someone could tell what had happened. We are silent for a reason." Did Itachi have a diary, too? I gave him a sly glance and he stiffened. "No! You cannot read it!" he proclaimed. He didn't move so I still had no idea where it could possible be.

"I apologize for going through her stuff and eavesdropping," I bowed my head. "But, Itachi… I think we should tell her about the disease." He sighed and glanced down at his hands.

"I'll tell her later," he agreed. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she could help him better than I can. Ow! You know, books really hurt, especially the hardcovers.

(Bailey's POV)

I sighed as I entered my room after the talk with Pein. Anger washed over me and for once since my first day, I let it take over. To relieve the rage, I yelled and slammed my fist against the wall, nearly cutting my knuckles. I breathed in and slumped down against the wall, and it was at that moment I noticed something was off. Being trained to be an ANBU, I caught irregularity after a bit. It seemed as if someone had been in my room, looking for something. Was it Madara?

I removed the diary from my bag and stared at it. If he had been here looking for this, he wouldn't have found it since I had it. I hadn't seen anyone come from my room, so either he was extremely fast –faster than the speed of sound- or he had got fed up and left earlier. But, there was still the possibility was that it was a different member, like Hidan or Konan.

Deciding it would be easier to know who it was by looking at what he/she stole, I looked around the room for any sign of anything having been taken. I did a once over the place and came up with nothing stolen. Some of my files were out of order as well as my weird pencil stack I created (when I was bored). Aside from that, everything looked to be in order. It was as if he/she had only searched my desk.

Suddenly, I caught sight of my precious book. Someone had opened it and moved it over to my dresser as if in a rush to leave the room. I crept over to it, cautious that something might spring out from it. When nothing did, I picked up and saw which entry it was on. I immediately dropped the book and dashed out of my room in a fit of pure rage. I was fuming! Whoever read that was dead!

Storming into the Akatsuki living room, I glared at anything that moved. As Kisame and Itachi walked in, I screamed in anger, "Who the hell touched my book?" I saw Kisame, Hidan and Sasori stiffen at the pitch of my voice. It had to be one of those three. "Answer me, you retards!"

"Oi bitch, I'm no retard. I didn't touch your damn book. Why the hell is it so important anyway? It's not like your deepest darkest secrets are written in there, right?" he replied slightly agitated. My glare hardened and his eyes widened. "It does? I swear I didn't fucking read it. I'm not that stupid. With that, he fled the room as fast as he could. One down, two to go.

My glare shifted to the red head in the kitchen area. He appeared to be making a sandwich, probably for Deidara considering he is a puppet and thus, can't eat. Considering the fact his hair was slightly disheveled and looked annoyed, his way of showing he's tired, he's probably just jumpy from spending so long in a room with Deidara and their newborn.

That ruled out Sasori so my gaze fell to the last remaining suspect, Kisame. He looked slightly tense as he and Itachi sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for whatever they had put in the microwave. I stomped over to Kisame, and I saw him begin to cower. "Kisame, did you read my book?" I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Please answer honestly; it will determine your punishment."

"Yes, but only a few entries. I heard you say to Leader-sama that you were loyal to Konoha and I got curious," Kisame said timidly. I breathed in before letting out my pent up anger.

"You're dead Kisame! You hear me DEAD!" I screamed as Kisame did the smart thing and took off running. I chased him until Konan came out of one of the rooms and give a stern look. I slid to a stop, right into Kisame's back, which felt like it was made of metal. Konan fixed us with a gaze before dragging us into the room across from one she had just exited.

"Listen, Deidara is tired and the baby isn't in the healthiest of states. So please, be as quiet as you can until they both recover," Konan pleaded with us. We nodded. "So, why are you chasing him in the first place? It's usually you being chased."

"Kisame read my diary," I stated angrily. She punched him into the wall. As he fell from it, she dusted her hands off. "Thank you. I've been wanting to do that." She nodded and left the room. I went over to Kisame and helped him up. "Now do you know not to go around reading other people's diaries? It's not cool. Listen, if you don't tell anyone what I wrote in there and keep it a secret, I promise we can forget this skirmish and go on with our lives." He nodded and we both walked back to the living room, him slightly shaken.

Shortly after Kisame's beating, I was called to Pein's office yet again. Timidly, I knocked on the door. Having been called back so fast was definitely not a good thing. "Come in," I heard Konan's light voice call out. Relaxing only slightly, having deduced that I probably wasn't getting yelled at, I opened the door.

Pein, sitting proudly behind his desk, motioned me over to stand before him. I obediently did so. "I've mulled over the information I just received and having done a little digging. I find your statement true," he began. I breathed a slight sigh of relief, releasing the air I didn't know I was holding. "However…" I looked at him with confusion. "I wish to test your loyalty."

My heart and mind stopped. I would have died right there had it not been for Pein clearing his throat, to get my attention or simply to clear it, I do not know. Regaining my bearings, I forced my attention on him. "How are you going to test this?" I asked.

An evil smirk made its way onto his face. I unintentionally gulped. "Bailey, pack your bags. You're going to Kiri, alone," Pein said. My eyes widened. Great, that place was at war. "You'll be passed off as an ally from Ame. You cannot reveal secrets and you follow the rebel commander Mei. Understood?"

"Hai!" I called. His smirk widened to a smile as he dismissed me, and I could faintly hear his maniacal laughing behind me.

"You leave tomorrow," I heard him call, but I heard it as a whisper. Oh, this is going to be fun. Goodbye torture. Hello Hell.

* * *

_I'm sorry for such a late chapter. I finally got everything straightened out. I finished it and ch. 19 has been started and should be done by the end of the week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the drama yet to come._

_~Bailey_


	19. Chapter 19

Shrouded in the darkness of the night, I ran across the huge water mass until I got to Kiri. Since I had the Byakugan, I could see fairly clearly through the mist. The village finally began to appear. My mission was about to begin.

Pein had sent a message to the Kiri rebels stating that he would send someone to aid them in a hope to get the on our side when the time comes when we start war with Madara. It was inevitable, so instead of denying it, he was preparing for it. Apparently, I was to be their secret weapon. Oh great. I just hope that Konoha hadn't been called to aid them.

The ruined village gate came into view. Now my mission starts.

(Mitchell's POV)

My squadron was sent to aid the rebel side of the civil war going on in Kiri. Tsunade had said she was a friend of the rebel leader and that if he/she were leader of Kiri, it would be for the better. I wouldn't doubt that considering Kiri had been run by dictatorship for the past few years. Any change of leadership would be for the better.

Currently, we're awaiting the rival of their "secret weapon". I don't know who this is, but he better be good. A woman and a cloaked figure entered the room. Everyone bent down to a knee and bowed, so I instructed my team to do as such.

The woman laughed, motioning for everyone to stand. "Thank you, Ao and Choujuuro; I'll take it from here," she said. "To all of those who don't know, I'm Mei, and I'm the rebel leader." I was shocked, I'll admit, but it did make sense. Although, I was more interested in the person standing next to her. He just seemed so familiar.

"Is he our secret weapon?" Ao asked.

"He?" the person asked, _her_ voice light and feminine. My eyes widened. I knew that voice. She grabbed ahold of her hood and slid it back. The first things I saw were those little black ringlets. Her name came to my mind. Bailey.

My eyes angered as I saw what came next. Her eyes showed such a coldness that I had only seen her have once before and that was her first day back as a shinobi after the death of her teammates. What has she learned there? What has happened?

"Bailey…" I stated keeping my eyes locked on hers. Her own met mine.

"Mitchell…" she said right on back.

"Tai-chou, you know her?" Tora asked behind me.

"She used to be an old friend of mine," I said. My eyes never moved from hers. "…Until she went rogue." The tension in the room thickened as her eyes turned to a glare.

"I'm with my family. Even though I went rogue from Konoha, I have become a ninja of Ame. You are the only one who sees me as rogue," she spat back.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, a war cry slit through the air. Everyone froze, but Mei, Bailey, and me. "Delta 7," I barked the order out as the three of us moved toward the exit. I chanced a glance at Bailey's eyes once more. The fire that I once knew was back in her eyes, and I unintentionally smiled.

Charging towards us was an army of men. Their bloodlust could be felt the second the war cry sounded. As their ranks came upon us, I activated my bloodline and began countering attacks. Their attacks were sloppy. Their movements were uncoordinated and on pure instinct. It didn't take long for me to defeat my wave.

As the last man fell, I looked back over at her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she wiped her katana on one of the dead man's shirt. When did she get such a beautiful blade? A slight grin graced her face. She definitely was enjoying herself. She must have learned to be sadistic while with the Akatsuki. What had happened to her?

I looked back at my team. They were all in fighting positions, but none of them seemed to have fought. They were clean, and they had yet to exert force. Turning back around, I saw that the only ones to have fought were Bailey, Mei, Ao, Choujuuro, and I. I looked at the scattered bodies and was shocked. This was weird. Did we really take out that many people?

"Well, it seems we have found our elite," Mei said good-naturedly. I couldn't help but smirk at that. "You all may return to your quarters. I'll clean up this mess." She shooed us away.

"Bailey, we need to talk," I said, as she was about to jump off. She reluctantly turned around motioning for me to lead the way.

"Tai-chou, good luck," Nick (Dog) said. He winked as I rolled my eyes. I could hear soft laughter come from Bailey. I subconsciously smiled at that. Her laugh always did that. Nick fakes danced at his victory of making her laugh. I glared at him, and he walked away whistling a tune.

"No fooling around… too much," I ordered and took off towards my room. I caught the sight of her sticking her tongue out at him before she followed me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her childishness. That's definitely the Bailey I knew.

Reaching my room, I opened the door and let her in. She instantly settled on my small couch. "So, what is it you to discuss with me?" she asked breaking the silence. I pulled a chair over and sat down near her.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" She looked bewildered at my question.

"Why did you leave Konoha? Why did you blow up the wall? Why leave us behind? Why?" I pleaded with her. Her gaze turned to a glare.

"Well, why don't you mind your own business?" she snapped. My own gaze turned to a glare.

"Because it is my business! You're my best friend whether you remember me or not!" I shouted at her. She was taken aback.

She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, but I did what was best," she stated.

"How was it for the best? You just abandoned your village without even saying goodbye! You know how much that hurt?" I cried out to her.

Her head shot up. "I did it for my village. I was ordered to. If you want to lecture me all day about my decisions, then you can kiss my ass goodbye," she spat angrily. With that said, she got up and left. I put my head in my hands. What did she mean?

After an hour or so, my misery turned to anger. Why should I be sad? She should come back to Konoha and apologize to me. Screw it! If she wants to go play villain, she can. She could just get killed for all I care.

(Pein's POV)

She has been doing well so far. To bad that Konoha-nin recognized her. She did well with the argument. She left him with enough information to keep him thinking, but not enough to reveal anything. She did amazing.

I have Zetsu placed in Kiri to watch her. I've been monitoring his mind on everything she does. I can sense that she isn't very happy with the questioning. I don't blame her though. If Konan ever lectured me like that, I most certainly would not be happy.

I know she wouldn't admit it, but there is a bond between her and that boy that is far stronger than that of her village. I can tell. She cares for him… a lot. I don't know if she thinks of him as her brother, her best friend (as he stated he felt about her) or if he was something more. Either way, I had to make him hate her. I had to make her betray him far greater than she already has.

And I know exactly how to do that.

(Bailey's POV)

How dare he think he knows me! If he only knew what I was doing, he would thank me. I sighed as I made my way to a new room. That's all it is to me now. It's just a room where I'll be staying, like a hotel room. It never truly is yours. You have no emotional tie to it.

I wonder how long this mission will last. I've been here for less than a day, and already, I've stirred up more drama than I can swallow. Why can't I have a normal boring day for once in this god-awful universe? Why can't I for once sit around and do nothing. For Once!

I flopped down on my futon. My anger was slowly fading. I just want this mission to end, but knowing Pein, it'll last for at least a month. He didn't want to test my loyalty. He's just using that as an excuse to get back at me for getting every member of Akatsuki to play follow the Leader with the music from Peter Pan. When he came out of his office and we started following him, he got so pissed off. I swear I had never seen him so mad in my life.

I pushed myself to my stomach and onto my elbows. Reaching over to my shelf, I grabbed a book off of it. Flicking to the first page, I began reading. I might as well spend my time reading those books I found when scavenging around the Uchiha compound. Well, technically, I was cleaning it, but who wouldn't be interested if you found a book on the clan in your mother's bedroom.

_The Uchiha clan descended from the elder of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. The elder brother was born with the Sage's "eyes" and was gifted with powerful chakra and spiritual abilities. When it came time for the Sage to choose a successor, he questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. The elder believed that __might__ was the way to bring peace, while the younger believed __love__ was the way. The Sage favored the ideal of the younger brother, and therefore designated the younger as his successor, causing the elder to be filled with jealousy and hatefulness. From this hate came what some call the Curse of Hatred. From the younger son descended the Senju Clan who would be the eternal rivals of the Uchiha. _

_Before the founding of the ninja villages, the Uchiha were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Sharingan, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the second being the Senju clan. Madara Uchiha was particularly powerful, and, upon attaining the Mangekyou Sharingan, he took control of the clan. Under his leadership, the Uchiha grew stronger, conquering whatever clans they came upon, such that, whenever the Uchiha clan was hired for a job, the opposing side would hire the Senju, and vice versa._

_The Senju clan, grew tired of the endless fighting, and approached the Uchiha clan with a peace treaty. Madara feared that an alliance would lead the Uchiha to ruin, but his clan disagreed, and he was forced to accept. The two clans came together to form Konoha, with Hashirama Senju, leader of the Senju Clan, being selected as Hokage. Madara believed that this was proof that the Uchiha would be made subservient to the Senju, but his clan saw this only as his attempt to rekindle the flames of war. They turned their backs on him, and he defected. Following Madara's betrayal, the Second Hokage gave the Uchiha control of the Konoha Military Police Force as a sign of trust. According to Madara, this was really just a way of keeping the Uchiha in check and out of Konoha's governing affairs. Over the years, some Uchiha, such as Setsuna, have figured out this motive's true meaning, and tried to rebel against the village as Madara did, but they found that it was too late to make a difference, as the Senju had already completely suppressed the Uchiha._

_The Uchiha are famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed a proficiency in fire jutsu, having created several and using them more skillfully than any other. Their signature jutsu was the Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognized as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this jutsu. The Uchiha are also highly known for their mastery of ninja tools. They themselves invented many shuriken move sets, which required the use of thin metal wires, one example being the Windmill Triple Blades technique._

_The Uchiha clan are most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkai genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyze and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Only a select few members of the Uchiha clan manifested the Sharingan. Due to their natural affinity for battle, and their proficiency with eye Genjutsu, many ninjas considered it more tactically favorable to flee rather than face an Uchiha shinobi__in one-on-one combat. Among the techniques granted by the Sharingan, the Izanagi is deemed to be forbidden, due to it rendering the user blind in exchange for temporarily manipulating reality and fantasy within the user's own personal space, such as turning injuries and even death inflicted upon the user into mere illusions. Though the clan was feared for their Sharingan, the eyes have also been transplanted into various characters outside the clan._

_Madara Uchiha was the first to develop an advanced form of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan, which can be activated by the pain of losing close friends or family members. However, frequent use of the Mangekyou Sharingan deteriorates the user's eyesight and results in blindness. Only by taking the eyes of a sibling can one's vision be restored. Izuna indicated that the intricacies of the Mangekyou Sharingan were only discovered after years of trial and error, implying that many Uchiha throughout history had made the attempt to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan._

I stared in awe at the first two pages of the book. It practically summed up the majority of what this book was about. As I turned back to the table of contents, which I had simply skipped over at first, I spotted something that made we stop and reread. In the contents was a chapter titled: "In Association with the Takeo". Flipping to that page, I scanned the first page.

_It is said that the only clan to ever have a fighting chance against the Uchiha clan was said to be the Senju clan. However, over the years, a new clan arose on the outskirts of Konoha. Their leader was said to have been an outcast from the Uchiha clan, but when questioned about it years later, he revealed that in battle, he obtained an eye from an Uchiha, which later formed to what he calls the Senkengan or the Eye of Foresight._

_The Takeo clan soon rose higher and higher in power on the outskirts of Konoha. The Nidaime, fearing that they would soon attack, confronted their leader, Dai Takeo, cutting a bargain. In becoming a clan of Konoha, the Takeo must promise that if in a time of need they would aid the village as best they can. Dai accepted the deal with a kind smile._

_The Uchiha were reluctant to accept this new development. A few years prior, the Nidaime had given them power as the Police Force. When the Takeo compound was moved to the neighboring section of the Uchiha, an unsettling feeling came over the clan. Their leader, after taking it up with the clan, entered unguarded into the Takeo clan compound. His plan of action was to test their resolve. When none of the Takeo attacked, he was "beyond shocked". He said, "The fact that none of the members took action against me proved the theory that the clan was harmless. I was sadly mistaken."_

_Prior to his entrance, Dai instructed the clansmen not to take action if an Uchiha were to enter. He said, "I saw that a powerful man, one with red eyes, would step upon our land with his head raised, daring anyone to attack." He ordered them not to; that it would only hurt them in doing so._

_When the Uchiha entered, he sent his aid to escort him to his chambers. Dai warned the man that if he should do something again, he would not hesitate to strike him down. The Uchiha fought back, angered by such a remark. Appearing before him, his eyes glaring the evil yellow of his Senkengan, the Takeo ordered him out of his compound. He ordered that no Uchiha could step foot into his compound again._

_The two clans, as powerful as they are, were border-lining war. However, with the Takeo's kind nature, the problem was resolved. Still, there is tension between the clans to this day. No one knows how long this dispute will continue. Although, it is said that current leader, Fugaku Uchiha, is looking to resolve the dispute with the current leader of the Takeo, Yuka Takeo. She is said to be very trusting, but no one knows if the truce will happen or not._

I stared at the pages in shock. Looking back at that fight earlier, I remember Mitchell's eyes being a pale yellow. The book didn't go into any detail about this Senkengan except that the eye turned yellow and it was called the Eye of Foresight. I had to look more into this. It was too much of a coincidence to brush aside.

A knock came at my door. "Come in, the door's open."

A man entered the room. I think his name was Ao. "Dinner is ready in the dining hall. If you'd like to join us, it'd be much appreciated. If you need help finding it, ask someone, okay?" he said. I nodded.

He was about to leave when I spoke. I had heard a few stories, already, on Ao and on how he fought in the last Shinobi War. "Did you really get your eye from defeating a Hyuga?" I called.

"What's it to you?" he snapped.

"I simply want to know if it was a clansmen of mine," I replied. He glared at me.

"You're not a Hyuga," he stated. I smirked before activating my own Byakugan. He was shocked, to say the least. His glare returned, but he answered my question. " I believe his name was Hideo Hyuga." I kept my face stoic.

I knew Hideo when I was very little. He was just as his name means. He was a good husband and an all round good man. "Thank you." He left.

As I made my way down to the dining hall, I thought over the new information I had just learned. Who were these people? Does Mitchell have this Senkengan? What will happen next?

* * *

Here's the chapter where all the new suspense comes in. I've been sick recently, and with all that down time, I've been able to finish it. I'm a good portion into a few of the themes as well as the first chapter of the odd adoption. I have literally one line in the next with music comes new chance, don't expect that any time soon. I like how this turned out and I hope you did too. Please Review! 


	20. Chapter 20

(Mitchell's POV)

I saw Bailey enter the mess hall. Her face revealed nothing of her mood to me. I chose not to reveal my anger. It would only agitate the team. They needed to be focused. Without them, we might lose this war against Kiri.

"Wolf, did you and Bailey fight?" Dog asked coming up behind me, and catching me off guard. I turned to face him, glaring slightly at him. "What did she say that pissed you off so much? Seriously, I've never see you this mad, since… Well, since you found out someone leaked information that compromised our mission," he continued.

"It's none of your business; stay out of it," I snapped. He held up his hands in defense. He backed away to our to table. I joined him at the table a few minutes later, when I calmed down a bit more.

"Bailey, there is someone here to see you," Mei called from the entrance of the hall. I quickly caught the sight of her as she let a confused expression slip onto her face. "He said he's from 'him.' I don't know who that is but you should know." Bailey's expression regained a blank expression as she went to Mei's side.

(Zetsu's POV)

I have to go all the way to Kiri…just to give Bailey a message. I'm a spy, not some messenger bird. Why do I have to do this? Any of the others could have, but no, I had to do it. God, when I get back, Pein's going to get it.

She came into view. As she put a hand on her hip, she seemed to recognize me. "What does he want now? Have I done something wrong? He is such a pain in the ass!" she said angrily. Yep, she knew who I was.

"He wanted me to give you more details on your mission. Things have arose that may hinder your mission. Do not return if you don't do this," I began…

(Mitchell's POV)

I saw her walk up to a man with green hair in standard Ame ninja gear. Bailey seemed to know him as he did her from the smirk on his face. However, that smirk quickly turned serious as he began to explain something to her. Her expression turned to pure horror as the man paused to let the information sink in for her.

"Wolf, are you okay? You won't stop staring at her," Dog asked. "Seriously, whatever the two of you fought about, drop it. It's not worth the pain." I sighed, but as I turned away from her, I saw her expression change to sadness and acceptance. What had he said?

"So taichou, how much longer do you think we'll be here?" Tora asked.

"Another week or two then we'll be replaced by another platoon so we can rest. It always happens during war, even if we're not part of it," I answered. "We'll continue to do as we're told and when we're needed, but remember all orders will come from me. If I don't want you to do something you won't unless Dog overrules my judgment."

We finished eating dinner and heading up to bed. I stopped in the hallway where Bailey's room was. I leaned on the wall near her door, waiting for her to come up, so I can talk to her. I closed my eyes in wait.

"What the hell do you want?" I heard her come up to me. I opened my eyes to see her glaring at me. But, her eyes weren't the only on me. I saw a few of my comrades watching us.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I was out of line. If you want to do this, then it's your decision to make, not mine," I said. Her glare lightened a little. "I don't understand why you did it, still… I guess all I want to say was… I wouldn't feel like this if you had at least said goodbye."

Her gaze turned to one of regret. "I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I couldn't… They aren't exactly lenient and are just as cruel as you would think. If I could've, I would've," she said. I put a hand on her cheek as tears began to roll down her face. "I'll be leaving in two weeks. I don't want you to think I am any different than I was when we met, except age."

I smiled at her as I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. In my eyes, you're still the girl that became my best friend," I answered her, resting my head on her head.

"I remembered everything," she muttered into my chest. I froze in shock. "Thank you, Mitchell. Your loyalty as my friend means everything to me. I wish I had remembered earlier."

"You remembered…" A smiled formed on my face. "That's probably the best thing I've heard in a while," I told her. She looked up at me as her tears dried and flashed a sad smile.

"Do you want to come in and catch up?" she asked. I smiled and followed her into her room. Her room was small compared to mine, which I shared with Dog. She had a small kitchenette and a couch pushed against the wall. Her queen-sized bed was made. There was a book on her bedside table. It was pretty nice room.

"So… uh…" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"You're wondering about my stay with the criminals, aren't you?" she asked flopping down on the bed. My eyes wondered as if she had read my mind. "No, I didn't read your mind. And you say you're an ANBU taichou. Your face gives everything away." Her eyes were turned down to her katana. She was cleaning and polishing it.

"Was it really that obvious?" I asked taking a seat next her on the bed.

"Like a snowman with a black back splash," she answered. I sighed. "They're actually fun once you get used to them. I don't have to worry about any of them being pedophiles (except two) because most of them are gay. It's quite… refreshing. You know, after being with Kakashi for so long," she answered. "Even if he's gay." She quickly added that part in. I laughed at her answer.

"Where did you get such a beautiful blade? I haven't seen something that amazing since I saw the weapons vault in Tenten's house," I asked. She sheathed the blade and allowed me to get a closer look.

"Itachi gave it once Kisame trained me in kenjutsu. Itachi had a master craft the tsuba (guard) of a wolf howling to the moon. Itachi handmade the handle in red and black mixed. Kisame personally sharpened the blade out of the special steel, Tamahagane with a perfect balance of carbon. A lot of care was put into that blade," she explained. I handed the beautifully crafted sword back to her. "Our leader told me it took eight years for them to finish. It's been done a little over 2 years now." She turned it over in her hands as she remembered.

"How was kenjutsu training?" I asked. She smirked and gave off a small chuckle. "You make it sound like it was easy by that laugh."

"Oh no, it was brutal. I think it's probably worse than ANBU training," she answered laughing at me. "Training with Kisame was like training with Gai. He was a slave driver. I know I shouldn't expect anything less than that from him, but I didn't think it'd be as worse Gai's session," she uncontrollable shuddered. "Have you ever trained with that man? It's torture!"

I started laughing at her misery, but quickly shut up when I remembered my own sessions with Gai. I, too, involuntarily shuddered. "I can't tell the difference between training or torture. It's impossible," I added in my input.

"I have a question about the ANBU training. May I ask it? I don't see how it would affect anything," she said. I shifted uneasily, looking around the room. "I swept the room for listening devices and other bugs earlier. No one is watching me whilst I'm in the room, I promise. We're alone," she reassured.

I swept my eyes over the room one last time before I turned my attention back to her. "What do you want to ask me? I guess it'll be okay, but if I say it's classified, don't pry. Also, do not repeat it to anyone," I told her.

"I understand. So, when did you do ANBU training and was it especially difficult in some fields or easy in others?" she asked. I smiled slightly at the question.

"I went in when I was 11. I was recommended by Kakashi-sensei. I think the first run was definitely the most difficult. I was probably the last in line and barely managed to make it to the second day. After the first week, things got so much easier. I was a little bit sore, but other than that, it wasn't too hard," I answered. She smiled.

"For me, the hardest part was hiding my bloodline. It would clearly distinguish who I was. You know, me being a girl and very young. But, if you add in the fact I'm a Hyuga that narrows it down to two people, Hinata and me. So, obviously that'd be me," she told me. "No offense to her."

"Well, she has been working to get stronger since Naruto left. She doesn't want Naruto to come back to see her so weak, so she's determined to make him notice her," I told her.

"What about her confidence?" she asked getting up and moving over to her bookshelf. She grabbed a book.

"She still has low self-esteem issues but as the missions get harder, that'll rise. She's also been hanging out with Tenten when not training with Neji. If those two can't boost her confidence, I don't know who can," I replied as she settled next to me.

"When did your bloodline advance?" she asked getting right in my face.

"Wow, déjà vu…" I muttered remembering when I did the same thing to her. Man, I had been pissed when I had found out she hadn't told me. When I had my answer, the anger had only worsened.

(Flashback)

I stomped up to her and grabbed her inner forearm, bringing my face into hers. "When did your bloodline advance?" I asked her practically shouting. "Why didn't you tell me?" I was shouting. She pulled out of my arms.

"Maybe I didn't want you to think of me like I was my brother! Did it ever occur to you that eyes similar to mine were used to kill my family? The fewer people who knew about it the better. The ones who do are Kakashi-sensei, Hiashi-sama, and the elders which includes Hokage-sama," she yelled back equally as angry. By now, I was pissed.

"You couldn't have told me? Bailey, I'm your best friend! You know you can trust me! You know I'd never compare you to that monster that was your brother!" I yelled back at her.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled into her face. "Don't you ever call Itachi a monster, you hear me?" she told me through clenched teeth. Her face was contorted in rage as she pushed me away. She turned her back to me and stomped off to meet Kakashi-sensei for training.

(End of Flashback)

"Listen, it didn't awaken until after you left. There was no way of you knowing without seeing it yourself, okay?" I replied. She sighed as she shifted to make herself comfortable. "What's with the question all of a sudden?"

"I saw it earlier when we were fighting. It's said there's a relation to the Sharingan. Is it the Senkengan? The eye of foresight?" she asked. I nodded, but she could tell by my hesitation that I doubted her friendship. "I read it just a few minutes before dinner in this book on the Uchiha's. Apparently, the Takeo and the Uchiha aren't exactly the best of friends," she answered me.

"Your right… It is the Senkengan. It allows me to see a few seconds ahead of every attack and counter it before they even use it. It's like a better Sharingan, considering you can't see the future but it only lets you read their movements faster," I said. She sighed as if I had out beat her. "I don't know how I got it, though."

"Well, now I know it's definitely derived from the Sharingan. You probably got it because you had the original bloodline and you were close to me, an Uchiha. Our clans weren't exactly on good terms," she answered. I thought about it for a second. That could've been it, but it couldn't have been something as simple as that. There had to be something more.

We continued talking well into the night. Before she could answer my question, I felt her head fall on my shoulder. I looked over to see her asleep. I was too tired to move, so I just rested my head on hers and succumbed to my exhaustion.

(Bailey's POV)

I awoke shortly after sunrise. I found that during the night, we had fallen asleep. Somehow I had shifted to where I was snuggled up to Mitchell. His arm was wrapped around me. I didn't want to move. Slowly, I let myself drift back to sleep.

Someone banging on the door abruptly scared me awake. It burst open to see a few members of Mitchell's team. Before I could say anything, one of them said, "Way to go boss…" I fought the blush as I got up out of bed. "Aw man, she's clothed. They didn't do anything."

I glared at them as I woke Mitchell. He suddenly woke up. He glared at them as he shooed them out of the room. "I'm sorry about them, Bailey. I'll see you around." Before he could leave, I sealed our fate. I pulled him over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He left in a daze.

As soon as the door closed, tears formed in my eyes. I fought them. "No, I'm sorry Mitchell…"

(Mitchell's POV)

I left the room. The second the door closed I lightly brushed my lips in a daze. "Did she kiss you, taichou?" Nick asked as he came up to me. I nodded. "Anyway, Mei called us down for breakfast. Hurry up and get dressed or you'll miss it." With that, everyone left. I walked off to my room.

After breakfast, the team and I took off to train in the nearby field. Nick and I were sparring. "So, did anything happen last night?" he asked.

"No, we just fell asleep talking. Nothing else. It was actually…nice," I answered.

"But she did kiss you, right?" Nick coaxed as I blocked his kick. I sighed.

"Yes, right before I left," I answered. Suddenly, the team stopped training and stared at us. "What?" I called out to them. "Why'd you stop?"

"She kissed you? Right after you fought yesterday?" Neko asked. She narrowed her eyes and gave me a skeptical glance. "She's up to something." Neko as well as the rest of the girls exchanged glances and rolled their eyes in sync. Since there were only 3 of them in my squad of 9, it wasn't much of an accomplishment also, because they did it all the time.

"I'm sure she's not. I apologized and I made her laugh so hard last night that she nearly started crying," I answered bragging. The guys clapped me on the back. I don't know if it was because they were happy for me, or if they were making fun of me.

I faintly heard, "Love is blind." Sparring commenced after that.

* * *

_Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I haven't had any motivation to write this. I was inspired recently by a song, but if I told you it it would spoil the next chapter. There is some fluff between Bailey and Mitchell, and their relationship is 'improving'. But, you'll hate me once you read the next chapter. (Just a little heads up.)_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Bailey's POV)

I began to pack up my room. I held my emotions down. Crying would get me nowhere. I left the bag on the bed as I loaded up my weapon pouch and strapped my katana on my back. I activated my Byakugan one last time to see the army of Mist ninja over the horizon. They'd be here in a half hour tops. In two minutes, Ao should be able to see them.

I grabbed my bag off the bed and opened the door, and ran face to face with Mitchell. I stopped short, my eyes wide with shock. "Bailey, where are you going?" he said suspiciously. He backed me into a corner.

"The army is over the horizon. After this, I have to go," I told him, and I got closer to him. Sweat formed on his forehead, and he backed up nervously. Just then, the siren calling us to arms rang over the intercom.

"Well, it seems your right," he said then took off down the stairs outside my room. I followed him, matching his pace. He grabbed his mask off his belt and covered his face, giving me a smirk before doing so.

His team was waiting outside. We rushed past them and they came up behind us, matching the pace. "Tai-chou, what plan are we taking for this battle," Dog called from the lead of his troops.

"Let's go with Free Duce," Mitchell called over his shoulder. His team got into pairs and split up. Mitchell and I were left alone as we rushed into the battle.

He was going to continue forward, but I grabbed the back of his armor and pulled him behind the nearest tree. He was about to protest when I put a finger over my lips. "We will come in from behind. I got your back; you get mine," I said to him in a whisper. He nodded.

I handed him a scroll. "What's this?" he asked putting it in his kunai pouch.

"If anything were to separate us during this, open the scroll and everything should be cleared up," I told him. We quieted as the army began to run past the tree. Thousands of them rushed past us. We stayed put, Mitchell watching our backs and me watching our front.

The last man trickled past. I nodded to Mitchell, and we made our way out of our hiding spot and to the enemy lines. I activated my ByakuSharingan to keep an eye on our backs while we attacked.

We both drew our swords and charged into the rear of the troops. I was the first of us to make a kill. Coming up behind an enemy, I hopped up on his back and slit his throat. Mitchell flew past me stabbing through another of them. I was getting my knife out of the back of another guy when I saw someone come up behind Mitchell. "Mitchell!" I yelled at him.

He looked up from his fight. There was no way he could save himself from the danger that awaited him. I was about to cast Amaterasu at him, when Mitchell knelt down, flipped the man, and stabbed him. I was forced to send the Amaterasu at the man coming up behind me.

"Yes?" he asked coming up beside me. I half-heartedly glared at him. I could feel the smile behind his mask.

"Show off…" I muttered as he grabbed my arm and swung me around. My leg connected with the man's face. He let go and I landed on the guy's chest. I slit his throat for good measures.

Slowly, we began to be surrounded by them. We were being outmatched. A punch connected with my nose, breaking it. A sweeping kick to the back of my legs had me on my back with the breath knocked out of me. The enemy overcame us.

Suddenly, they began to back up and focus their attention elsewhere. I saw a giant sword sweep through the crowd. I knew immediately who it was. A grand fireball engulfed them. Yep, it is definitely Itachi and Kisame. I got back up onto my feet to start fighting again.

Itachi came up to me. "You two have excellent teamwork. Leader told me to tell you-"

(Mitchell's POV)

I saw Itachi and Kisame enter the battlefield. A smirk adorned her face when Itachi came up to her. He's probably giving her orders from that god-forsaken leader of theirs. I enclosed a wall of earth around a few of the men.

Bailey rushed to my side to defend my back from the on slot of enemies that were sneaking up on my back. "Listen, Mitchell…" she started but stopped to kick a man in the face. "Our leader is offering you an opportunity to join Akatsuki as my partner. He wants the strongest teams."

I was beyond shocked. She slashed a guy's chest and kicked him out of the way. "What?" I barely muttered in disbelief.

"Do you want to join or not? We don't have much time," she yelled over the screams of the fallen.

"N-no! Never! I'm not going to turn my back on my team, on my village!" I yelled at her.

She turned away from me. I barely heard her whisper, "I'm sorry." She disappeared from my view. I activated my Senkengan. If she were to get near me, I'd know. The armies were thinning and there wasn't enough for everyone to have a single enemy.

The last enemy fell before my eyes, and I deactivated my Senkengan. Suddenly, I felt a sharp stinging through my chest. I uncontrollably coughed up blood as my lungs were filling with it. I looked down to see the tip of a blade covered in what I think was my blood.

I felt even more pain as it was pulled from me. I flopped over onto the ground. I rolled over onto my back to put pressure on the bigger wound. Faintly, as I was losing consciousness, I saw Bailey stand over me. I could've sworn I felt something wet hit my cheek.

"I'm sorry…" I said as everything faded to black.

(Bailey's POV)

The tears whipped my face as I raced ahead of Kisame and Itachi. I hadn't been home in over a month and to go back in the mood I'm in, it isn't going be very pleasant for anyone there. "Bailey, would you slow down!" Kisame yelled as he was lagging behind.

I stopped, breathed in a deep breath, and continued on at a slower pace. I wasn't in a good mood in the first place, the fact that they were whispering to each other behind my back on the way there, wasn't improving my mood.

The base came into view. They opened the door to it, and immediately I stomped in. I heard Pein laughing as Zetsu told him what happened, and I purposely flared my chakra. He's going to know that I'm in a bad mood, and god dammit he'd better fear it. He of all people should know that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"You better be happy," I hissed to him as I dropped the mission report on the floor in front of him. "Did I prove my worth to you, now?" I snapped at him and stomped away. As I was leaving, I noticed that most of the Akatsuki were in the room. Everyone was except Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara.

"Oi, Pain in the ass, what'd you do," I heard Hidan say.

I slammed my door shut behind me. I threw my bag on my bed, pulled out a CD, grabbed my player, and headed for the training grounds. Since, most of my CDs where fast paced, it would help me calm my anger.

I hit play on the player and began my intense workout.

(Pein's POV)

"Oi, Pain in the ass, what did you do?" Hidan asked. I stammered, trying to find what to say.

"He sent her to help an ally. He noticed her friend was there and told her to get close to him. He then gave her the order to kill him," Itachi said as he pushed himself up off the wall from where he had put himself when he came in.

"I-I-" I stammered again. My mind was fried. I was the leader for my sake; I should be able to stand up to my subordinates.

The group went silent and began shaking their heads at me. "That's just cruel," Kakuzu said. He was sadistic and he though I was cruel? That was not right.

"I'll go talk to her," I said getting up from my seat on the couch. I saw Itachi breath a sigh of relief as I exited the living room and down the hallway to our large training room. I knocked but didn't get a response, so I opened the door. A wave of music greeted me.

"What do you want?" she barked at me over the music.

"May I join you?" I asked avoiding the subject. I'd be hurting my pride to apologize. She reluctantly nodded. "Let's spar then, purely Taijutsu." She set herself up for the fight and I blocked off part of my chakra so I wouldn't be able to hurt her in anyway.

At the change of the song, she charged at me low to the ground. She was using her height to her advantage. I brought my hand down to grab ahold of her arm or her shirt. Before I could, she spun on her heal, and what I thought would be a punch was an actually a kick up from the ground.

The kick hit me straight in the jaw. I wasn't expecting it, so I couldn't block it. I stumbled back, but she was relentless. She showed me no pity. As soon as she was up, she threw three quick jabs into my stomach and sweeping kick, throwing me to the ground. I had no time to react or defend.

Finally, she relented, taking a step back from my beaten body. I hadn't noticed it until now, but the song had calmed down to that of a piano and a violin. I remained where I was on the ground. Softly, I heard her sigh and slowly her voice floated in with the music. It was like the calm of the storm.

As she sang, I gently and gingerly sat up and stumbled over to the bench. I grabbed a towel and dapped at my wounds. The song came to an end. She stopped the music and came and sat by me. She dabbed at the sweat on the back of her neck.

"I apologize for making you do that. We may be an evil organization but to ask something like that of you is just me being a bully," I said. She looked over in shock. A smirk replaced it a few seconds after it.

"Is the big bad leader apologizing?" she asked in shock and said jokingly.

"Don't get used to it," I replied. She laughed.

"Apology excepted. And I'm sorry for beating you up like that," she replied looking down at her hands. "I was just so angry."

"I understand," I replied. A silence engulfed us before I finally asked, "Will you be okay? Itachi told me that you went through with the order."

She paused, thinking over her response. "I tried not to hit anything vital. Still, if he survives, he'll hate me for the rest of his life." I could feel her try to hold back the tears. I hadn't only see her cry in fright and in pain never in sorrow.

My guy and fatherly instinct kicked in as I slid over near her and wrapped my arm around her. I could feel this organization crumbling at that moment. "I'm really sorry."

"I just realized my feelings for him and now its ruined. It's my fault, not yours. I could have easily not done it, but I did. My life really sucks," she told me cuddling into my chest. Yep, I'd gone soft just for a young girl. I wrapped my arm around her.

"If he doesn't forgive you for that, then he's not the right guy. Besides, any guy would be lucky to be with you. You just need to find the one who isn't afraid of facing us for you," I told her.

She laughed and hugged me. "Thank you, Pein. It must've taken a lot to lower yourself to this level. I'm fine now so you can go back to being that all mighty and unforgiving leader we all know," she told me. I couldn't resist kissing her head before leaving her. I really hoped she was all right.

I went back into the living room to see all the guys giving me googley eyes. "Hello Papa Pein," Hidan teased. I used my technique to push him across the room.

"Another comment about me going soft, and you will not be able to leave your bed for a month," I threatened. Everyone made a zipping motion over there mouths. Kisame smiled, clamped his hands over his mouth and left the room. He was still within earshot when I heard him burst out laughing.

Deidara entered the room with his son Riku in his arms. The kid had a tuft of orange hair on his head and his blue eyes were open in curiosity. "What's going on here? I thought I heard something about Pein-sama going soft," he asked.

I bit my tongue. I cannot hurt a mother and his child. I left the room. I cannot take anymore of this. I will not be made fun of by my own subordinates in my own organization. I'm the leader, god dammit.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I wrote this from 1pm to 12:03am. I had sudden inspiration this morning. I just really needed to get it down on paper and out there for people to read it._

_~Ja Mata Ne_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kakashi abruptly saw a flash of ANBU guards run past him in a hurry. He caught sight of their taichou on the back of the lead guy's back. The red band around his upper left arm was oddly discolored with blood. He, then, noticed the height of their leader. It was Mitchell, he was sure of it.

Kakashi quickly raced after the ANBU on their way to the hospital. From the looks of the wound, from what he could see at this distance, it looked like it had been given emergency medical treatment, but obviously, it didn't really help. As the hospital came into view, he began to see fresh droplets of blood on the ground where he was running. Mitchell's wound must be worse than he thought.

The worried sensei followed the group into the building and watched as they rushed Mitchell off to the ER. There clearly was a deep stab wound into his stomach. He didn't know how deep it was, but from the amount of blood he was loosing, it probably went all the way through.

The ANBU members remained in the hospital's waiting room. "Go report in. He'll still be here when you come back. He's an ANBU taichou. He's a fighter," Kakashi told them as nonchalant as he could. The man in the dog mask nodded to the others and they teleported to the Hokage Office. He began to pace.

Kakashi paced in the hospital waiting room. It had been about three hours since Mitchell's treatment started. The fact that Tsunade had yet to notify him on his student's condition was never a good sign. His worry had only increased since the team already returned from reporting in.

Finally, halfway through the fourth hour, Tsunade exited into the waiting room. "He's stable. Thankfully, the wound didn't hit anything vital, but because the wound has been open to the air, it's gotten infected. We managed to remove most of the infection and stitch up the wound, but we need to keep a close eye on him. These next 24 hours are going to be hell," she debriefed.

Kakashi sat back in shock. "Can we see him?" he asked once the initial shock passed.

"First, you have to tell me what the hell happened to him, and why none of you are hurt," she directed to his team.

Dog hesitated slightly but stepped up. "We met Bailey there. Mitchell and she fought over her defection, magically made up and started hanging out. The remainder of Kiri ambushed us yesterday, so Bailey and Mitchell tag teamed. They worked so well together. I briefly caught sight of an Akatsuki cloak, and when I looked over, I saw her katana through his chest," he explained. "It looked like she said something to him before she ran."

Tsunade leaned against the wall in contemplation. The entire waiting room was silent. Kakashi could not process the information he was just given. He simply could not believe Bailey would do such a thing? The same Bailey he had practically raised for the past almost ten years. This is the same Bailey who loved Mitchell, even if she didn't know it.

"You may go see him. He'll still be sleeping, so please don't wake him," Tsunade told them, pushing off the wall to head to her office. "Kakashi, I want to see you real quick before you go see him."

He followed Tsunade out into the hallway. "What-"

"Kakashi, I'm going to be sending a message to Bailey to find out what happened. She's been in contact with me since she left, but if this is unexplained, she can be tried as a criminal," she told him. "Now, go see Mitchell."

Again, Kakashi did not know what to think as he wandered the hall towards Mitchell's room. Bailey was a spy for Konoha? Out of all the shinobi, why was it his little girl?

He finally reached the hospital room. Only Dog as well as Neko remained in the room. The rest of the squad just stopped by to check up on their taichou. "We'll leave him to you. We're sorry we could not protect him better," Dog bowed.

Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder. "Not even I could predict that she would do that. I still can't even believe it myself," he reassured him. "Thank you for at least keeping him alive." The two bowed and left the room.

Kakashi went over to his bedside. His forehead was covered in sweat, but nonetheless, his face was in a peacefully expression. Kakashi brought his hand up and began to gingerly run his fingers through the boy's bangs. Suddenly, his Mangekyou Sharingan activated and a vision began to flash through his mind.

He witnessed Mitchell and Bailey's argument, their reconciling, the battle and the stabbing. He even saw her tears and the whispered apology as the vision finally faded into black. He was then abruptly thrown back into the reality of the bright and white hospital room.

Had he not been Hatake Kakashi, the son of the White Fang, he would've cried after witnessing such a tragic love story. He resumed his seat at Mitchell's bedside, having been thrown out of the chair during the vision. "Your heart must be broken…" he said softly looking at Mitchell's still peaceful face.

Kakashi remained by his side throughout the remainder of the day and even into the night. Mitchell's face contorted into pain, and while still unconscious, began to scream in blood-curling shrieks.

It had woken Kakashi from his slumber. He quickly placed a hand to Mitchell's forehead as the nurses rushed into the room. Like earlier, a vision began to play in head:

A man was standing over Bailey as her upper stomach began to glow with the phrase "Life is Pain" in Japanese characters. Running into the room, Itachi and this orange haired man with many piercings attempted to remove him, but the curse was already in place. The man noticeably smirked and disappeared.

Kakashi was once again thrown out of the vision. The nurses had pushed him out of the way so they could attend to Mitchell, who had yet to stop screaming. Tsunade was called in to treat him.

"What happened?" she asked the nurses when his shrieking finally ended.

"He just suddenly started screaming. We have no idea what happened," the head nurse reported. Tsunade turned her attention over Kakashi. He was being awfully quiet after having such a scare as that. He indicated for the nurses to leave before he told her. She sent them away.

"I think he has a connection with Bailey. My Mangekyou Sharingan activated earlier when I touched his forehead. I saw everything that happened in Kiri. Just now, it showed me Bailey receiving the curse she was warned about the last time she was in the hospital here. What was happened to her was also happening to him as well. My guess is that when she stabbed him, it established the connection," Kakashi told her.

She sent him home shortly after, allowing what he had told her sink in. "I'm going to keep and eye on him," she told him. He left the room.

Tsunade rested her hand on his head. Inoichi entered shortly later. "Tsunade-sama, you needed me?" he asked. She turned her head to him, removing her hand.

"I need you to enter his mind and find out if there is an established connection between him and Bailey," Tsunade ordered. She left the room to contact his uncle on his nephew's condition. Inoichi stepped forward, rested his hand on the boy's forehead as well, and began his work.

Meanwhile, Pein called an emergency meeting in the living room. Hidan and especially Deidara were very irritable. Riku was already waking Deidara every night because Sasori was terrible at calming his own son down. Now, he was once again awoken from his slumber for this stupid meeting. Hidan, on the other hand, had been interrupted whilst he was in the midst of his nightly ritual. But then again, he interrupted it himself when he heard her scream.

"Okay everyone, I have called you here to inform you that Tobi is no longer a member of Akatsuki. He is now a wanted criminal by even us," Pein announced as he finally entered the living room, where everyone was gathered, with Konan. The three Uchihas were the only ones not present.

"What damage could that brat do?" Kakuzu asked. He didn't see the point in calling a meeting in the middle of the night just to say that.

Ignoring the question, Pein continued. "Tobi's real identity is Uchiha Madara. He was the real person who wiped out the Uchiha clan, as well as the one who threatened Itachi to join. He then trained Itachi into the killer he is now. Tobi has been threatening Bailey just the same and is the cause of all her misfortunes."

"I still don't see why he has been kicked out," Sasori cut in. Pein shot him a glare.

"Tonight, he has placed a curse on her. When activated, it causes immense amounts of pain so strong it is able to paralyze its owner," Pein announced. "If any of you see Tobi, do not engage in combat with him unless there are at least three of us there."

The whole room was silent. Most of them were in shock by Tobi's immense power, the others were silently hoping Bailey would be okay. Hidan stepped up and broke the silence. "So, I wasn't fucking imagining Tobi strangling Bailey?" he yelled in anger. Pein shook his head.

"No one is to enter Bailey's room unless instructed. She is unconscious and barely hanging onto life. We will be moving bases as soon as possible. Because of this and the fact that we are also transporting a baby, this may take a few days, so be prepared," he told them. "You are dismissed." With that said, he left the room to return to his office.

For a few moments, nobody moved. Deidara was the first to rise from his seat. He left the room to catch up on his beauty sleep. Sasori followed shortly. (A/N: Did you see what I did there? I didn't even catch it at first.) He was going to started packing and getting the furniture sealed into scrolls for tomorrow.

Kakuzu was the next to move. He firmly placed his hand on Hidan's shoulder and led him out of the living room to their room. Zetsu left as well. He went straight into the floor to go to his room to pack. Kisame was the only one left in the room. Konan had slipped out after Pein left.

Dazed, he walked towards his and Itachi's room, but stopped in front of Bailey's when he heard the faint sound of Itachi's muffled crying. He quietly opened the door, but let Itachi sense his chakra so as to not scare the Uchiha. "Itachi?" he called.

His uke was crouched next to her bed, fighting the tears that were pouring out his eyes and failing. One of his hands was brushing through her hair while the other held a damp cloth against her upper stomach.

Kisame sat down next to him in silence. Itachi instantly curled into him. Kisame wrapped his arms around the man and just let him sob into his bare chest. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms. Eventually, Itachi calmed down and gently pushed out of the embrace. His focus turned back over to Bailey as he removed the cloth.

For the first time but not the last, Kisame saw the curse Tobi-no-Madara had branded her with. Written in Japanese characters was the haunting phrase: "Life is Pain". The cloth was red with blood. Itachi bandaged the imprinted phrase and pulled her shirt back down to cover the remainder of her stomach.

"I assume we'll be moving bases fairly quickly. We should go pack," Itachi spoke snapping Kisame out his daze.

"Uh, hai…" He followed Itachi into their room to pack.

* * *

_Its the aftermath of the stabbing. Mitchell's alive and recovering, but Bailey has now also hit that botten point. This story will be coming to an end soon. I have the remaining chapters (4 left) planned out. This will be the first finished of the three. I hope you liked the chappie._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

War… It's a word that describes two or more forces fighting to the death, or so it is in the world of shinobi. That is what we are at. It was the Shinobi against Kabuto, Madara and Zetsu.

After sending the message stating I had to prove my worth to the Akatsuki to Tsunade, I had cut all connections and contact with her and the village. The Akatsuki and I had gone into hiding. We set a permanent base in the hills of an abandoned Kiri territory. It's been three years since I stabbed Mitchell; three years since I received the curse, three years since I broke contact with Konoha, three years since I broke my own heart.

I awoke from the pain the next day. Every movement caused unimaginable pain. My stomach felt like it was searing with flames. I cried out from the pain. Hidan was the first to come to my aid. He helped me sit up into a seated position. He held a syringe out in front of me.

"This is a painkiller Sasori and I improved. It should diminish the pain," he told me gently. I resisted the urge to make a comment about him not swearing because he probably wouldn't give the painkiller. "It goes into your side. Itachi suggested injected it into your scar."

He lifted the back of my shirt and expertly stuck the needle into the very center of the 'M'-shaped scar. I had received that scar the day the clan had died, and every time I saw it, I'd instantly flashback to that time. It brought on terrible memories.

Within a few seconds, the pain faded, and I could move around with little to no pain. "Don't worry about getting addicted. It's not possible," he said again. His tone changed back to it's normal one. "Now get fucking ready. We're moving to a new damn base." I smiled and nodded as he exited the room.

I quickly went through the room sealing all furniture and anything else into the scroll provided to me. Once I completed the task at hand, I quickly changed clothes and left my room behind me.

"Bailey!" I heard someone yell as I entered the living room. I was engulfed instantly into a hug.

"Ki-Kisame, I can't breathe," I stuttered out. He let go of me instantly.

Before he could say anything more, Pein entered the room. "Alright everyone, let's get moving. The faster we get out of here, the safer we are," he spoke the thoughts that everyone was thinking.

He led us out of the base and towards our new home.

The move had been relatively fast. Riku had only started crying once. Although, it was the very first time that Sasori managed to calm down his son. Other than that, it only took one trip to get to the base over the two or three Pein had predicted. Originally, he thought it'd take two because if I weren't awake, someone would have to carry me.

The new base isn't much different from the last one. However, they changed up the rooms. Since Zetsu followed Madara, we now have an extra room. It'll be Riku's room once he's old enough. My room is now in between Itachi and Kisame's and Konan and Pein's rooms.

Over the course of those three years, Pein sent me on various missions, which is to be expected, but never alone. He was sure that the second I was alone, when not in the base, that Madara would use that to activate the curse, since I was unable to administer the painkiller myself. The majority of the time, I was sent with Sasori since Deidara usually opted to stay at home to take care of Riku.

Speaking of the kid, Riku has become a very wild and curious three year old. He must have inherited Deidara's risk-taking side, but also Sasori's perfectionist ways. The boy is definitely his fathers' son. After all, on more than one occasion, he nearly blew up the base.

As the very youngest of the group, and the mother of Riku being the second youngest, I was always chosen to play with him or entertain him in some way, shape or form. According to Kisame, I was very good with kids. Sasori even commented that he was thankful because I'd always tire him out, so he'd sleep through the night.

Either way, the boy is a real hassle, but I love him anyway.

Another thing that has happened within these three years was the removal of the Junibi. The first attack after the curse being placed was awful. Because the curse is laced with Madara's chakra, the Junibi automatically wants to rip it to shreds. It's like when you receive blood that doesn't match your blood type.

I was in a coma for a week because of it. Pein then deemed it fit that it was now or never to remove her from me. The process itself was extremely painful, and the survival rate was less than 50 percent but I managed to pull through. I think it's the Uchiha in me.

The Junibi is now stored in a crystal ball that when I need it, I carry it around with me. Pein has been training me to take the chakra from the ball and manipulate it as if controlling the beast. The white chakra, when I first tried, instantly incased me in a protective barrier much like the Uchiha Susanoo. When Pein tried to touch me, the chakra licked his skin much like flames.

The second time, it encased me once more, but I figured out how to use it to my advantage. I hardened the chakra into crystals and shot them towards a wooden dummy. They went right through it and embedded themselves deep into the wall behind it. Had I used that on Pein, he would most likely been dead. Although, the strangest thing happened during that time, according to Pein, my eyes began to glow a scary shade of light pink, similar to Hidan's.

I am very thankful that by using this power, I'll probably have the upper hand on Madara. I almost always carry the pink crystal on me whenever I leave the base.

The Akatsuki and I stood watching the battles of the 4th Shinobi World War begin. Riku stirred by didn't awake from his sleep where he was nestled tightly in Deidara's arms. I pulled my black hooded cloak tighter around myself as I felt this wave of death hit me. Ever since I had become in tune with the Junibi chakra, I had felt that more than anyone else. I felt the crystal in my bag heat up.

"Bailey…" Pein called for my attention. "Take Riku with you and go make contact with the Kages. They're not cruel enough to kill what they think is a mother and her child." I nodded and turned to Deidara.

Sasori and Deidara kissed their little boy's head before Deidara handed him over. I gently tucked him into my arms under my cloak, so as to not jostle him and wake him from his slumber.

"Good luck," I heard Itachi say as I sprinted off in the direction of the Shinobi's head quarters.

I sprinted through the trees, minding the boy in my arms. I activated my Byakugan so I could avoid any battles or confrontations on my way there. A little over halfway there, I ran into black Zetsu. I halted immediately.

For a moment, we both stood there frozen. My maternal instinct made me press Riku closer to my chest to protect him as I glared at Zetsu. He had abandoned us. He would surely kill me or strike me. It never came. Without a word spoken between us, he turned his attention away from me.

I continued on my way. For the remainder of the journey, I didn't run into anyone else. When I reached the base, I found an opening in the perimeter and entered undetected. Dodging past any and all shinobi, I managed to sneak my way past everyone and into the Kage's meeting chamber.

All conversations stopped as the guards took defensive positions in front of their respective Kage. I removed my hood allowing them to see my face. Only the Tsuchikage and Raikage didn't recognize me.

"Bailey…" I heard Tsunade mutter.

I bowed to them all. "I am here to announce that the Akatsuki wishes to ally ourselves with the Shinobi forces. We share a common enemy in this fight," I stated with maturity in my voice. I was sixteen now, but definitely wiser for my age.

"And give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you right now," the Raikage bit out without consulting with the others first.

I held down my smirk as I opened my cloak to reveal Riku. "Because I carry a child," I answered. "This boy, Riku, is the son of two of us members in Akatsuki. He has not been kidnapped and if he is killed, you will face the rage of the Akatsuki."

The room was shocked into a stunned silence. Tsunade was looking at me as if I had grown a second head. I knew she thought he was mine. At that moment, the boy in my arms woke awoke. He rubbed his eyes. "Onee-san, where is Kaa-san?" he asked.

"Kaa-san is staying on the borders so he can guarantee your safety," I told the boy in his arms. All of us in the Akatsuki agreed. It was best not to keep something from Riku.

"Bailey…" Tsunade called. I turned most of my attention to her. "If you answer this one question and we deem your answer fit, you may consider us allies. If not, you can wither leave peacefully or we kill both of you," she stated sternly. The boy in my arms whimpered at the scariness of the woman before him. Before she continued, she caught the Mizukage's eye. "Do you love Mitchell Takeo?"

Before I could answer, the Raikage stood up in protest. He was silenced by the look in Tsunade's eyes. "Answer the question," he stated sternly retaking his seat.

All eyes were on me. I looked down at the boy in my arms. "With all my heart…" I whispered fighting back the tears. Riku, in my arms, lifted his small hand and wiped the single tear that fell down my cheek.

"Don't cry Onee-san," Riku said.

"I won't. For you I'll stay strong," I told the boy. I kissed his head and lifted my head to face the Kages once more.

"Bailey, look at me," Tsunade ordered. My eyes immediately were fixed onto her. "Welcome, ally of the Shinobi forces. Please call the remainder of the Akatsuki. We meet on equal and nonviolent terms."

I bowed and exited the room. Pein would be very pleased with this arrangement. It was one step closer towards getting all our lives back.

* * *

_Mostly a flashback chapter. The next two chapters will be full of action. I just have those two and the epilogue and then this story is over. After almost three years, I'm sort of relieved._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Pein took his seat next to the Mizukage. Gaara was the only one of the Kages not present at the moment as he was on the battlefield leading the troops. The Akatsuki members and I lined up in front of them. Deidara bounced his son on his hip comfortably. Konan took her place behind Pein's chair.

"On your way out, receive the map from me on where you will be defending. Work in your pairs…" Pein ordered. "Bailey, you will go to the very edge of the battlefield and place down the radar so we can use that to our advantage. It is also your and Itachi's mission to persuade Sasuke back over to the Shinobi side. If you feel confident, you may engage in battle with Madara, but do not do so alone." He waved his hand. "Dismissed."

We all bowed and went over to Pein for our assignments. I received the radar device, having already learned how to set it up from previous missions. I was about to leave when Tsunade called me over to her.

"Bailey, please try to find and reconcile with Mitchell. I've seen your teamwork. No one can match it. He is your best bet on surviving this war," she told me. I nodded. "Now go. We need as much of an advantage as we can get." I bowed once more and made my exit.

I, once again, wrapped my cloak tighter around myself. The feeling of death was only getting stronger as I ran out further into the battlefield. I subconsciously shivered from it all and was forced to stop running in order to calm the feeling.

Before I could continue on my way, I heard a very familiar scream. Her name and face flashed through my mind as I took off in the direction in which it came. Tenten… I crashed through the trees and ran out onto the beach.

I saw a zombie-like shinobi with a Suna headband looming over Tenten. Her thigh was cut and bleeding. It looked like her arm was broken. To put it simply, she didn't look too good. I also noticed that there were weapons scattered everywhere and there was a blank scroll right behind her head.

"Tennie!" I shouted. I threw a kunai straight into the Suna shinobi's head. He fell back and off of her. She quickly scrambled away from him as I drew closer. Before he could get up after regenerating, I slammed my hand onto his chest, sealing his soul away.

As soon as his soul was sealed, I turned my attention back over to Tenten. She had dragged herself back behind one of the many rocks that littered the shore. I quickly headed over to her. "Bailey, w-what are you doing here?" Tenten asked backing away from me.

"Here, give me your arm. I'll heal it up for you," I told her squatting down. She backed further away. "I'm on your side," I reassured. I showed her my Shinobi headband. She finally gave me her arm for me to heal it.

"I'm sorry, but Tsunade had you listed in the bingo book. We all assumed you were out to kill us," she told me as I healed her arm.

"That was a mission for Tsunade. I'll explain in more detail later," I turned my attention to her leg. "When this war is over, I'll make everything clear."

A sudden explosion occurred behind me. I turned around and saw a giant seal. I heard a shriek come from my crystal. Obviously, Tenten didn't hear it because she didn't even flinch. It is impossible not to from the ear-piercing sound.

"I have to go. Stay alert out there, Tennie. I told her before I sprinted off into the forest once again. The Junibi did not like the power being sealed. It must have been something with evil intentions since she rejected it so much.

When I was over a mile away from the beach, I slowed my pace down to conserve my energy. I was among the many battles of war. If I can't run away or fight, I'd be screwed.

I checked my position with my Byakugan. About 300 meters to my left, two shinobi were fighting off three of the white Zetsu. About 600 meters in front of me was a giant clearing rigged with booby traps and snares. I saw a few shinobi camped out a little way off, watching and waiting as if one of our enemies was stupid enough to fall for it.

I decided to go to my right because I couldn't see anyone that way. I quickly crossed the distance, keeping my Byakugan activated so as to not run into any enemies. However, as I ran, I almost felt as if I were being followed. I checked everywhere with my Byakugan, but I couldn't see anyone near enough to be following me.

I continued on towards my placed position. I passed the area where Sasori and Deidara were helping Gaara and his troops. I even passed by Kisame and Itachi who were helping out Kakashi and Kankuro's groups. But, my position was still further than that.

When I was far enough away so I could see no one in all directions, I reached in for the device Pein had given me. I began the long process of activating the radar. If one hair were out of place, it wouldn't work.

I had learned this whilst in the Akatsuki. With the help of the device, I can set up radar that's connected back to the Kage meeting room. I buried the device three feet under the ground and began to lace my chakra into it. However, just as soon as I had placed enough chakra in to activate it, I felt someone tackle me violently.

I rolled out of the arms and moved away to get a look at my attacker. It was… Mitchell. Before I could say anything to him, he lunged at me once more. Dodging the attack, I finally formed the words I needed to say to him, even though they probably aren't the words the person you stabbed and are in love with would want you to say the first time they see you. "Please Mitchell, I'm on your side!" I yelled dramatically.

He stopped and I saw his eyes narrow in anger. "You're on my side?" he growled. "Very funny traitor!" he barked out as he drew his sword and lashed out at me.

"Mitchell, please believe me! I was only following orders," I cried desperately drawing my katana to block the incoming blade. Our swords clashed, creating small sparks from metal hitting metal.

"Like I'll believe that. That's exactly what you said the last time. Now isn't that right, Uchiha?" he spat through clenched teeth. We pushed apart from each other, regaining our bearings from the sword-to-sword stand off. I felt a stab in my heart from the fact that he wasn't referring to me as Bailey like he used to.

"I-I," I tried to answer him, but my mind had yet to fully process the words he had just said. I dodged another of his attacks but couldn't dodge the kick he delivered straight into my jaw. I flew back and landed hard on my back on the ground, getting the wind knocked out of me.

"This is the second time you've broken my heart. How much longer do you want to use me as your plaything? Because now, I can't take it anymore!" he yelled at me. He lifted his sword and stabbed it straight down at me. Rage burned liked fire in his eyes. I closed mine, getting ready for the inevitable. If he wanted to kill me, than let him. If he, of all people, hated me, I deserved to die.

The pain never came. I heard him collapse beside me, along with the sound of muffled sobbing. I opened my eyes and found the sword right next to my body, barely missing my neck. I quickly sat up. "M-Mitchell…" I stuttered. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my cloak.

"Just answer this one question for me," he whispered to me between his sobs. "Was any of that in Kiri real? The kiss, our long talk, was it real?"

I pulled out of the embrace and looked him straight in his eyes; those blue eyes that made me fall so hard form him. With my own tears threatening to fall, I honestly answered him, "Every single bit of it. I wasn't given the order until the attack." I suppressed the need to giggle at what I was going to say before I continued. "I was so pissed when I got back later that day, I even beat up our leader."

He chuckled slightly, his tears having been calmed. His laugh made my heart flutter. "Then prove it to me," he whispered leaning in closer to me. My heart sped up as he continued to get closer and closer.

Mustering up the courage, I pressed my lips against his I didn't hear the fantasy bells, nor did I feel a spark, but I swear, the second our lips met, I melted. It was almost as if we completed each other. The kiss didn't last long, this being both our first kiss, but it definitely had that lasting effect.

"I love you Bailey, more than I knew," he breathed.

"I-I love you, too. I think I always have," I answered. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Aw, now isn't that cute?" a voice said behind us. I instantly tensed up, but relaxed only slightly when I realized it was Sasuke. "Too bad that I'm going to have to kill you for kissing my sister," he smirked.

It was Sasuke, not the evil demented Sasuke that was influenced by the snake pedophile – I mean Orochimaru, but my nice, sarcastic, and warm older brother Sasuke. "Are you on our side, the side of the shinobi?" I asked.

"Thanks to me!" Itachi said coming up right between Mitchell and me. "By the way, you're still touching my Imouto," Itachi smiled… sweetly. Mitchell removed his arms from around me and looked at Itachi with an almost scared expression.

"Aniki! Leave Mitchell alone. I've caused him more pain than he's caused me," I argued with them.

"Nope, it's time for his interrogation," Sasuke said coming up behind Mitchell while Itachi got right in his face. Kisame came up behind me and rested a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about him. Kakashi gave him sugar," Kisame stated sadly. My eyes widened. Oh Kami-sama, this wasn't good.

"What are your intentions with our sister? How long have you loved her? Do you have a steady job?" Before Itachi could continue his questioning, Sasuke smacked him up the head.

"Seriously man? He's an ANBU taichou!" Sasuke cut in. Itachi ignored him.

"How many girlfriends have you been with? Are you still a virgin?" It was my turn to slap Itachi.

"Seriously man? You don't need to know that!" I yelled at him. The way I said that, anyone could tell that Sasuke and I were brother and sister.

"Well, I want you to be with an experienced man! Kisame was-" Itachi started but I cut him off. Mitchell was just sitting there silently with the look of a deer in headlights on his face.

"How do you even know if I'm still virgin?" I asked him, stunned everyone except Kisame who was now rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. "Don't worry, I still am," I said looking at the murderous expressions on all three of their faces.

"Um, guys… we're in the middle of a war. Can we continue this later?" Kisame cut in once he picked himself off the forest floor.

"Fine…" Itachi's figurative cat ears went down and with his figurative cat tail between his legs. He went over to Kisame and was ready to head back to the battle when a ball of fire shot past us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have her?" Madara asked from a tree above us. I growled and rose to my feet.

"Madara." I spat.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. One more chapter and the epilogue left. The next chapter is going to be intense but I can't guarantee that it'll be long. Anyway, I hope to get the chapter out next week since I want to finish this before the end of the month._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Hello princess, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Madara smirked. His face was unmasked for the first time in front of Kisame. He seemed so very proud of himself. "I've missed my little play thing."

I growled at the comment. "I'm not some play toy!" I shouted at him. He had the nerve to laugh. I had to restrain myself from attacking him right then and there.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, princess?" he snickered. He scanned the area. "I see the gang's all here. We're just missing that Hatake brat, and we all can have a happy reunion." I felt Mitchell next to me flinch slightly. I was going to ask him what was wrong, when pain shot through the mark on my upper stomach.

I bit back the scream that clawed at my throat from the pain. Had I not been sitting already, I would've fallen to my knees from the pain of it. My senses numbed, so Madara's laughter sounded so faint. I felt the crystal orb of the Junibi heat up as if it was trying to fight its way out to protect me.

"Ah, so it affects the Takeo brat as well. This makes things so much easier!" From my blurred vision, he looked like he was going insane. Suddenly, the pain increased ten-fold. The scream I was holding back finally broke free from my throat. I heard both Mitchell and my own voice mix in the air.

A voice resounded in my head, "Put chakra into the scream." I could not recognize it, but I did as it said. Mitchell must have heard the same voice since I sensed him doing the same as I was. My vision was still blurred, but I saw Madara kneel slightly holding what seemed to be his ears. The pain in my stomach began to recede.

My senses slowly returned to me as I stopped the scream. "You bitch!" he screamed. His Sharingan glared straight at me. Thankfully, I had activated mine, so I managed to break the Genjutsu he was trying to put me in.

Seeing that the attack failed, he charged toward me, drawing his sword. Kisame and Itachi cut him off before he could reach me. While those two had him distracted, which wasn't for long, Sasuke charged from behind. There was nothing I could do to stop him from attacking.

With the power of the Rinnegan, he pushed Kisame and Itachi away from him. Itachi was thrown into Sasuke. The two crashed into a nearby tree. I struggled back to my feet to avoid the oncoming slaughter awaiting me. I barely managed to move in time to avoid the swing of his sword. But, he still possessed the Rinnegan.

"Not so fast, princess!" he growled, using the Rinnegan to pull me towards him. His sword was raised as if awaiting my impalement.

The voice I heard before returned. "Trust your instincts. Trust me," it said. I closed my eyes and allowed instinct to take over.

At the very moment, my eyes opened and I heard several gasps around me. I grabbed the sword and positioned it facing Madara. Instead of impaling me, he ended up impaling himself. Since I hadn't had much time to position it anywhere fatal, it had gone through his side.

Gasping in pain, he threw his sword and me away from him. When he adjusted to the pain, his eyes, wild with hatred, glared at me. I stumbled back onto my feet. His eyes widened for a split second before returning to the glare. He charged again.

Once again, I let my instincts take over. His eyes pushed me towards him again but this time he used Amaterasu against me. Instinctively, I performed Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet). I used my own Mangekyou to get rid of the Amaterasu. When I finally impacted Madara, I drenched him with the water.

I jumped back as Sasuke hit him with a Chidori powered fist. The electricity plus the water made contact and Madara began to scream in pain, which was weird because normally he would've just let that faze through him. He seemed off for some reason. It seemed Itachi sensed that, too.

I retrieved my sword quickly as he recovered from the shock. However, I could tell that he was recovering faster than normal shinobi. I looked to the place where I stabbed him only to find that it had been healed. Despite the fact that Madara was nowhere near his average level of power, it did not mean that this battle would be easy. It probably made it easier, but I'm still not sure I can make it out of this battle alive.

Mitchell and I began our tag-team at this point. I raced towards Madara behind Mitchell. When Madara began pushing Mitchell away, I grabbed Mitchell's hand and felt the push that came with it turn into a pull. He was trying to pull me in and push Mitchell out, but the thing was, I had chakra-powered grip on Mitchell. I swung Mitchell and threw him towards Madara at a much faster pace then he was drawing me in.

Mitchell used his own sword and stabbed it into Madara's shoulder. Madara's grip on me fell and I hit the ground with a thud. I quickly scrambled onto my feet and stabbed my sword forward to go through his other shoulder. But, as the tip met his skin, his body left its solid form and I fazed right through. Mitchell, along with his sword, hit the ground. He solidified and kicked Mitchell away.

"You can't win, princess. No matter what you and your little boyfriend try, you won't be able to defeat me. Not until I'm dead will this battle end," Madara sneered. He began to cough, and I noticed blood coming up as well. "…Impossible…" he just about whispered with wide eyes.

"That's a little gift from me to you," Itachi finally piped up from Kisame's side behind Madara's back. "Did you honestly think that during all those years by your side I didn't have a plan?"

"What is this?" Madara snapped. He wheeled around to face Itachi. While his attention was focused elsewhere, I went over and helped Mitchell back onto his feet.

Kisame smirked for Itachi. "Thanks to the few missions I took with Sasori. I transferred some of my diseased blood into you. You now have my disease. The more damage you take, the more painful the disease will become. Thankfully for me, I've been cured," Itachi explained. I had no idea he had done this.

Madara roared in anger. His eyes held the look of a crazed rabid squirrel. He was slipping. I was sure of it. I made brief eye contact with him and found myself thrown into a dimly lit room.

Where am I? I scanned the room to the best of my ability. The only light present was a small night-light sized ball of fire burning in the corner of the room. The room was entirely white. I had to admit, the room did not seem threatening, and I almost felt at ease in the room. But, coming from the fight, I still had adrenaline pumping through my veins simply from the look he gave me.

"Ah, you have finally stepping into my domain. It's been years Bailey. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby," the voice I heard in my head said. This time, however, it wasn't in my head.

"Who are you, and what am I doing here?" I called out loud. An elegant woman in an all white flowing gown entered. She had flowing white hair as well.

"You're a smart girl. You should guess who I am," she replied. Her eyes were a blue with a pale yellow ring around the outside of the iris. It reminded me so much of Mitchell's Senkengan. Still, I found myself knowing exactly who she was.

"Junibi no Ookami…" I breathed out. A gentle smile graced her beautiful features, and I found myself captured simply by her beauty.

"I know you're wondering why I brought you here, especially at such an important point in that fight. However, I must explain to you one thing first. It's about your mother," she informed. "Please come and take a seat." She motioned to her left. The room seemed to brighten just with that gesture.

There was a grassy field to my right now. A white blanket lay on the grass. I hesitantly made my way over to it. I knew I shouldn't be nervous, but who isn't when in the presence of a demon, good or bad.

Now, Ookami did not look like a wolf. In fact she looked like what I would expect a goddess to look like. There weren't any furry ears or bushy tails. She was just a regular woman. But, I could sense that deep down she could probably kill me with just a snap of those delicate fingers of hers.

She came over and sat down next to me, summoning up a plate of small sandwiches. "You're mother was such a nice woman. Had she been my host, I don't doubt I would be used for good. And you are so much like her," she reminisced.

"I've been told many times," I replied taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches.

"It's all thanks to your mother I chose to except you as my host," she began to explain. "Hiruzen wished to improve the relationship with the Uchiha clan. Of course Fugaku instantly jumped at the opportunity. I had been sealed away by the Sage of the Seven Paths for many years. Not once had I been given a host. I was given to the Uchiha. I swear Fugaku was slightly relieved Mikoto was pregnant even though you weren't his," she continued.

I could definitely see that happening. My stepfather would always jump at the option of power. He had run the Uchiha uprising, even though I had a fair idea that it was Madara who had put the idea into his head. My mother, on the other hand, was an independent woman, but her love for me, for my brothers, and for my stepfather could not see that he was going to cause them to fail.

"When Fugaku told her about what he planned to do with me, your mother begged him not to. She did not want you to go through the same thing she had already seen Kyubi's host- I'm sorry- Naruto go through. When he refused to see reason, she took it into her own hands. She knew I probably wouldn't accept you, so during the sealing, she entered my domain and begged me to," she continued to explain. "I'm not a mean demon. I pitied her, I admit, but it's thanks to her you are here. And I've never regretted it."

She reached up and gently caressed my face. "If only your mother could see you now. After spending 15 years with you, I've come to see you as my pup and me as your mother. I know I can never truly be your mother, but I will never betray you. You can trust me. And as long as there's still life in me, I won't let you die," she leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Just remember that."

I opened my eyes. Madara was once again charging at me. "…Trust me…" echoed through my head. I caught the fist thrown at me. I felt the crystal orb heat up once more. I knew not to break it. A demon is still a demon, and unleashed can cause great destruction to everyone around.

"Mitchell, please help me…" I called over to him. Madara and I continued our hand-to-hand combat. He really is slipping. I'd never seen him so angry, and so off. I saw Mitchell be pushed away from me. His head connected with a nearby tree. I could tell he lost consciousness. I saw him di the same to my three brothers, Itachi, Sasuke and Kisame. This was now my fight and my fight alone.

His anger finally exploded out onto me. He grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the trunk of a tree. I literally heard a crack. Of what, I don't know, but it didn't sound pleasant. I screamed out in pain as I felt chakra explode. I'm not quite sure if it was my own or his. All I know is that it hurt like hell.

I began to see white spots in my vision. I heard him cry out in pain. He continued to scream, and his hold around my neck loosened and I fell to the ground. My vision began to fade into black. My legs could no longer support me. Ookami, why aren't you helping me? You said you wouldn't let me die.

I can feel my life slipping away. Ookami, you liar, you said you'd protect me. All my senses faded to nothing. Is this the end? Is Madara dead? Mitchell, please… help… me…

"…Trust me…"

* * *

_This is not quite the end. I just have the epilogue to write and finally after three years, I am done with this. I hope you're all as excited as I am. I wrote this entire thing today, so I hope it meets the standard. Anyway, please review!_


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

(5 years later)

"Mitchell, relax man, you'll see her soon," Nick reassured him. Both of the 21-year-olds were dressed in black.

"I just can't believe it's already been five years," he answered. "I guess, I'm just really nervous," he told his best friend honestly. His hands were even trembling slightly from the nerves the day brought. He was supposed to be an ANBU taichou as well; he shouldn't be nervous.

"Well, let's go make you a married man," Nick smacked his back to get him moving, but in a brotherly way. Mitchell smiled and followed him out into the garden where his wedding was being held.

Tsunade, as well as the other kages, sensed a terrible disturbance in the flow of chakra out in the battlefield around them. The five of them, plus Pein, sprang into action, quickly but cautiously moving in the direction where it was the strongest.

When they reached the source of it, they were surprised by what they found. Itachi and Kisame were unconscious under one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. Sasuke was lying, unconscious, precariously on a tree branch. Mitchell was lying on the ground, his arm bent backwards in a disturbing position. It looked like he was barely breathing.

But, their attention wasn't on them. It was on the two bodies in the middle of the crater in the very middle of the clearing. Both of them were easily recognizable, but neither was moving. One was that of Madara Uchiha, the other Bailey Uchiha Hyuga.

Tsunade rushed to Bailey's side, checking for her vitals while Pein did the same for Madara, though not as quickly and not as gently. Both breathed audible sighs of relief.

"She's alive!"

"He's dead!"

The other four kages exchanged a look of both shock that a 15-year-old girl could take down the world's most powerful man and relief that was finally dead. The war was now over. It was all thanks to all three Uchihas as well as Naruto and Bee. Sasuke and Itachi had taken out Kabuto and put an end to the resurrected shinobi, and Bailey defeated Madara. If Naruto and Bee hadn't taken out the rampaging tailed beasts, no one would have survived to fight Kabuto, let alone Madara.

Focusing chakra to his throat, the Raikage yelled for all to hear, "Thanks to everyone, Madara Uchiha is dead and this war is over!" They heard an eruption of cheering all around. "Everyone return to the base for a well deserved rest by order of the five kages."

"Tsunade, can you heal the others up enough to return to the base with their own power," Mei, the Mizukage, asked. Tsunade went over to Itachi first, then Kisame. The two suffered minor concussions but nothing major. Sasuke had a few cracked ribs and a bleeding head wound. He was awakened, but he also had a broken leg. Kisame offered to carry him.

Both Mitchell and Bailey were given emergency medical treatment, but neither awoke from the comas the two were in, as Tsunade deduced. The Raikage, A, carried Mitchell while Pein insisted on carrying Bailey. No one argued.

They quickly returned to the base. They were greeted by many cheering shinobi. Tsunade stepped forward to face the crowd. "I present to you the body of Madara Uchiha!" she shouted triumphantly. Gaara willed his sand to drop the body in front of him. "And I present to you our saviors, the ones who took him down: our new allies', the Akatsuki, as well as Mitchell Takeo, Sasuke Uchiha and Bailey Uchiha Hyuga!"

A few murmurs were heard, but Naruto got everyone cheering once again. "We want to thank you all for your sacrifice, and especially our medical shinobi and my fellow Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee-san," Gaara announced.

Sakura ran up to them and whispered something in Tsunade's ear. "I've just received word that all those who died fighting in this war have been resurrected, not immortal, and all those severely injured have been healed. We must thank whatever force did this for us," she announced.

Pein's eyes widened and he quickly checked Bailey's kunai pouch. Everyone studied him curiously. He pulled out a blue crystal orb. The second it was exposed to the sunlight, a bright white flash blinded everyone for a few seconds.

When everyone could see again, a woman in a white gown and hair stood in front of them all. Gaara was the first to speak. "T-the Junibi no Ookami… You were the one to help us all, weren't you?" he asked almost timidly.

"Yes I am, Sabaku no Gaara. Although, you must thank my host Hyuga Uchiha Bailey. I just did what she asked of me. I stand before you all to give one last thing. I have only given my host pain for all these years, but now I will give her peace," she spoke. Her elegant voice captivated the army of shinobi.

Bailey and Mitchell began to rise into the air. Their chests began to glow with the phrase "Life is Pain" in Japanese characters causing both of them to arch their backs from the pain despite their comas. The words shattered and they visibly relaxed. However, that was not it.

Next, a white ribbon appeared and their spiritual hearts rose slightly over their bodies, both slightly cracked. The ribbon wrapped around both hearts and with a flash of light, the hearts were healed and tied to each other. The hearts lowered back into their bodies, and the two were gently placed on the ground only inches apart.

Ookami stepped in front of Gaara and kissed his forehead. "To give Shukaku peace, I have blessed you. You no longer have to fear sleep."

She approached Naruto and kissed his forehead as well. "I hope Kurama will see your kindness and accept it."

Lastly, she approached Killer Bee. "I see Gyuuki and you have trust in one another." She kissed his forehead. "Gyuuki, take care of your host."

And then, she was gone. The orb glowed once more. It rested peacefully in Pein's hand once again.

I nervously played with my hair, a habit I picked up after staying with the Akatsuki for so long. "Stop messing with it!" Sakura smacked my hand away from my hair. "I still can't believe you're getting married before me. I wish your brother would just grow the balls to at least hold my hand."

I laughed as Sakura continued to complain about her relationship with Sasuke. I swear he has no idea how to treat a girl. To relieve his nerves, Mitchell and I had agreed to go on a double date with him and Sakura. He was so awkward, and Sakura kept looking over at us with slight jealousy since Mitchell was openly affectionate with me while Sasuke wasn't. But, at least he was trying.

"Oh my god! Bailey, you look amazing! Mitchell is definitely a lucky man," Iruka exclaimed as he entered my dressing room. I couldn't fight the blush that had made its way onto my cheeks.

"Thank you Iruka, it really means a lot," I told him. He came over and gave me a hug. "By the way, have you seen Kakashi?" I asked.

"Looking for me?" Kakashi asked from the doorway. "Don't worry; this is one event I refuse to be late for. After all, you'll only get married once, and I can't miss my daughter's wedding!" he smiled under his mask. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I returned the smile.

"Well, I need my dad here to walk me down the aisle, don't I?" I laughed.

"Good luck Bailey, and have fun!" Iruka laughed and exited to take his seat. Sakura soon followed, giving me a hug on her way out.

Kakashi came over and sat beside me. He took my hand and kissed my forehead. "I just can't believe how much you've grown. I still remember when you and Mitchell tracked me down as tiny 4-year-olds. I can't believe my two babies are getting married!" Kakashi admitted.

I started laughing. "You sound more like my mother over my dad," I bit out through my laughter. Kakashi lightly hit me. "But just because we're getting married doesn't mean we're not your babies anymore. I like being your little girl!" I stated lightening the tension.

"I know there was a reason why I liked you," he laughed. "Now, let's go get you married to your soul mate."

After returning to Konoha, my life changed so much. I no longer had to worry about Madara or any pain from the curse he gave me. I could now focus on missions easier since there was no way he could come back and hurt me.

My relationship with Mitchell became the best it had ever been. He officially asked me out and we went out on out first date only a month after the end of the war. We had a picnic at the place where we met, at the pond on the border between the Uchiha compound and the Takeo residence. Our mothers had brought us there when we were toddlers, which was how we met. I have to admit, the date was slightly awkward at first, but it quickly disappeared. I had so much fun.

The Akatsuki, to avoid a total revolt against them, had their loyalty tested before they could join the village. After passing, they formed a sub unit in the ANBU and Pein joined the council as the team's representative. Itachi took my place on the council as the Uchiha representative. It was such a relief actually.

The children quickly accepted Riku. He's just graduated the academy, now 8 years of age. He loves his Genin team along with his sensei, Aoba-sensei. He finally worked up the courage to become a Jounin-sensei again. I was proud of both of them. Plus, it was nice seeing Sasori's fatherly smile when Riku graduated.

My relationship with Neji and the Hyuga clan at first wasn't the best, but with time and help from Mitchell, it improved. A few of the Hyuga elders still don't trust me entirely, but Hiashi is perfectly fine with me, so they just have to suck it. Neji was crying so hard when I awoke after the fight with Madara. I think he was just so happy to have his sister back after 3 years or so. I can't say I wasn't bawling my eyes out as well.

Needless, these past 5 years have been the best years of my life. Even though I still didn't have my birth parents, I still had Kakashi and Pein to be my papas. Even though I still didn't have my Genin teammates, I still had Mitchell who was my soul mate.

Speaking of Pein, he and Konan are finally parents. Two years ago, Konan gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl they named Tenshi. She is now a vey active toddler with blue hair with orange tips and a very bright future. On her first birthday, she used her father's Shinra Tensei to push Kisame into the ocean since they were celebrating it at the beach. Man, he was shocked beyond belief.

I grabbed my bouquet of azaleas. Ino had picked them out since they were beautiful yet deadly. Kakashi offered me his arm, which I took, and he led me out to the garden where the ceremony was being held. Hinata came up behind me after we got out of my dressing room to carry the train of my wedding dress.

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered furiously as we got closer to the garden. However, the second I saw Mitchell in his black suit and baby blue tie, they were gone. I couldn't help but smile at him, making his own smile widen just that much more. His eyes once again captured my heart. Those blue eyes were gazing at me with so much love.

Kakashi led me down the aisle. I saw our friends, our family, his team as well as mine. Coming back to Konoha, I finally passed the ANBU exams and was put in a team. It was run by Anko and only contained girls. We were definitely a force to be reckoned with. The best part about being apart of it, though, was that Kaede was also in it. Her and her husband smiled as I walked by. She had a baby boy in her arms.

Finally, we reached the end of the aisle. Our minister asked, "Who gives the bride away?" Tsunade was our minister since she was the Hokage, soon to retire and Naruto to replace her, and she had the power to perform the ceremony. She wanted to at least do this before she retired.

"Her father does," Kakashi answered. My hand went from his arm to Mitchell's outstretched hand. He helped me step up to the alter.

Tsunade began to say the speech the minister must give at the beginning of the ceremony. I zoned out during it; my eyes never left Mitchell's. Finally, she asked Mitchell to say his vows to me. Without taking his eyes from mine, he began to say his.

"Bailey, my love, my inspiration, my strength. I stand before you here today to officially bind my soul to yours, even though it already is and has been since we met. Even though, we've been through hell and back, we did it together, and if you'll let me, I'd do it again as long as you're by my side. I'm nothing without you, so please say I do, so forever I can be the happiest man alive. I love you, my soul mate." I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes. I could tell he was trying not to cry himself. It was now my turn.

"Mitchell, my love, my rock, my savior. If I were told I would be marrying you, I wouldn't have believed it. After all the pain we've been through, I had felt that you were out of reach for my broken heart. But, it was thanks to you, who repaired my heart and stole it at only a glance. I regret that I still cannot remember all the time we spent together, but with this vow, I hope we can create many more, especially happy memories. You are my soul mate. I love you Mitchell Takeo." Half way through, Mitchell started crying as well. I doubt there was a dry eye in the entire audience.

"And now, we will unite you both in heart, mind and soul," Tsunade went on. "Do you, Mitchell Takeo, take Bailey Uchiha Hyuga to be lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of joy and of sorrow, in times of failure and of triumph? Do you promise to protect, cherish and respect her until forever do you part?" she asked.

"I do." His eyes seemed to shine that much brighter.

She repeated the same to me. I smiled and answered. "I do."

"By the power of the Hokage and with the blessing of the village, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell Takeo. You may now kiss the bride," she stated.

He leaned in and I met him half way. With that kiss, I was now Bailey Takeo, the happy wife to Mitchell Takeo, my soul mate.

* * *

_The last chapter of the story. I'm so proud of myself. If you haven't read the prequel a few of the references won't make sense, so read that if you didn't._

_I hope you all enjoyed it, since I had a blast writing it (even though my knowledge on marriage is limited.) These three years of writing have been awesome, but just because this story is done, doesn't mean I'm not still writing. My other stories still need me._

_Anyway, this is author-san, signing off._


End file.
